


So, About That Night...(Septiplier AU)

by Enterthetadpole



Category: Ken Morrison - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, felix kjellberg - Fandom, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 65,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole
Summary: Boy meets boy.Boy sleeps with boy.Boy has no plans to talk to the other boy again.Until the unexpected happens...





	1. Boy Hates the Rat Race

Mark sighed as he woke up to the blare of his alarm clock. The buzzing noise echoed angrily through his loft apartment, and Chica, his golden retriever yawned and then growled at the device.

"I agree with you pup," he groaned, "but it can't be helped, I'm afraid."

While the other members of the law firm were still enjoying slumber at 2:00am in the god damned morning, here he was getting showered and dressed to fly out from California to New York for a series of meetings that he had less than zero interest in.

_Fuck this trip and fuck Ken for needing someone to go._

Mark threw water on his face, and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like shit, but then again most people do at 2:00am.

_And fuck me for volunteering._

Mark sighed as the hot shower water hit his shoulders and back. It was the only part of this whole situation that was nice. His upstairs neighbor, Ms. Applegate enjoyed long baths in the early morning so by the time he usually took his daily morning shower by 8:00am the water would be lukewarm at best. Since Ms. Applegate was the only person to watch Chica while he was away on business trips, complaining to management was far from an option.

Chica was sitting by the front door and waited patiently for a goodbye snuggle from Mark. Her large brown eyes followed him as he zipped from the bathroom to the bedroom area. His suit today was dark blue with a beautiful red and blue tie. His shoes dark and deeply polished, and his glasses firmly planted on his prominent nose.

Mark looked at himself in the bedroom mirror. His mother's Korean eyes looked back at him, and in his mind he could hear her accented voice.

_Marky, you work too much. Your face is too handsome to be so stressed._

Mark chuckled to himself and made a mental note to call her when he got settled into his hotel room in New York. He also made another note that the next time Ken asked for a member to go on a last minute conference out of town to make sure that he kept his fucking mouth shut.

Then, as if he sensed that he was being thought about, Mark's cell phone buzzed on the end table. Mark grabbed it and saw the called ID flashing "The Ballbuster" along with a picture of a man with light brown eyes, a large beard and even larger smile appeared on the screen.

"Please tell me that there is a reason why you are calling me this fucking early. Is it to just rub it in my face that you're not having to leave the city?"

"Well, yes," said a southern drawl on the other line. "That and to make sure that you are up and moving your Asian butt towards the airport."

"Firstly, I'm half Asian, which you damn well know," Mark said, smiling, "and secondly, when in the world did you start using Mickey Mouse curse words like "butt"?"

"Since Layla started learning how to talk, Markimoo," Ken snickered back. "She's in my arms now. I'm on baby duty."

"Only she can call me Markimoo," Mark grumbled. "Well, once she can say it, that is. Put my goddaughter on the phone if she's with you. She's much better company than you anyway."

Ken sighed deeply, but placed his cell phone near Layla's ear and turned on the speaker phone. Mark made cute coo noises and asked how she was doing, and Layla smiled and gurgled happily.

"Markimoo loves Layla so much!" Mark whispered sweetly. "Tell your daddy that he's an asshole for making me-"

"Ok then," Ken said, his ear firmly back onto the receiver, his voice more amused than angry.  "Didn't I just say that we are watching language around her? And don't forget that you volunteered, Fischbach."

"Yeah yeah, I know," Mark said, rolling his eyes. "Part of making partner was dealing with this type of bullshit, but until I get my name clearly on the business cards and sign out front, I'm still going to complain."

"Apparently so. Also I got your last email. It's not going to be anything other than Kline, Morrison, Fischbach and Associates. Your name is going to be last, right after mine. End of story, unless you want Charlotte to stab you in the neck with a letter opener."

"Fine, I'll let it go about the name placement."

"Elsa would be proud of you."

"Really, Ken? A _Frozen_ reference?"

"That movie has been stuck on a permanent loop on the living room television for the past month and a half. I'm probably going to be singing that freaking song on my death bed."

"Freaking?"

"Oh, leave me the heck alone!"

Mark was beside himself with laughter at this point. As much as he wanted to be grumpy, this phone call was just what he needed before he headed off to the airport. He finished getting some more information about the venue and the hotel from Ken, and then hung up the phone.

His small rolling suitcase packed, and briefcase firmly in hand, he headed out the door after giving a goodbye snuggle to Chica. His cab was right on time and hopping in the back seat, he sent a text message to Ms. Applegate as his large apartment became smaller as he was driven away. He hoped that she didn't have her ringer on this early in the morning.

M: Good morning. Thanks for watching Chica, as usual. I just left the house. Chica should be fine until about 8am for going out to use the restroom. Let me know if you need anything.

Mark clicked off his text messages and went to his emails. Just as promised, Ken had sent him his itinerary for the next few days, and as Mark went over the first set of meetings he was to attend, a return text from Ms. Applegate appeared on the screen.

Ms. A: No worries, dear! Have a nice time. I already let myself in and helping to clean up your fridge and bed. You really need to find a good woman in your life, sweetie. You're too handsome to be dealing with this huge apartment on your own.

Mark groaned and placed his head in his hands.

"Long day already?" asked the taxi driver, sounding amused.

"Oh, if you only knew the half of it."


	2. Boy Loves His Coffee

The barista smiled at the Irishman as he walked up to the counter, her dark brown eyes sparkling behind red rimmed glasses. Her thick braids were tied back in a purple hair band, and short purple fingernails were already punching the order before Jack had a chance to say anything.

"Large black coffee and a cinnamon roll. That'll be $4.95 as usual, Jack." 

Jack smiled, grateful for Gina knowing him so well, and gave her a $5 bill out of his suit pocket.

"This is why you deserve to own this store, or at least get a raise."

Gina giggled happily. "I need to finish my bachelor's first, but I'll happily take a raise. You're one of our best customers. I bet you'd have some clout with management."

Jack chuckled, his blue eyes scanning her happy and caring face. "I'll get to work on that. If anyone deserves a raise, it would be you."

He tossed a couple of dollars in the tip jar and headed over to his usual seat to wait. His briefcase was heavy today with documents that he would be needing to go over after the annual Lawyer Summit in downtown Manhattan. Jack sighed as he looked at his phone for information as to what meeting he was going to need to go to first.

Slender thumb sliding through the different meeting information quickly, his big blue eyes strain as he looks for the key words "Ocean" and "Marine". Jack is able to find a few interesting looking panels in both the morning and afternoon starting at 9:30am, and makes a point of selecting them as possible ones to attend.

After enjoying his coffee he checks his watch, and heads to his office to grab a few more things and to make sure that he has an extra battery ready for his laptop this time.

"Good morning, Mr. McLoughlin," chimes Jack's personal assistant.

"Top of the morning to ya, Sylvia," Jack replies happily. Sylvia chuckles, her hazel eyes shining and she hands Jack his morning mail and a fresh mug of coffee.

"You're the best," Jack says taking the items from her. "Please tell me that you held the rest of my calls for the day? I completely forgot to -"

"Already done, and you're welcome," she said sweetly.

"And that," Jack said, pointing back to her as he headed into his office, "is why you are the best PA on the planet." He paused at his door, and turned back around to look at her again. "No, fuck that. You are the best PA in the mother fucking solar system!"

Sylvia at this point was bright red with delightful embarrassment. "You know that's $2.00 you owe to the swear jar, Mr. McLoughlin."

"I'm Irish," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "We swear, drink and burst into flames if we get direct sunlight."

"You can't feed them after midnight either," came a voice to Jack's right.

The voice belonged to Felix Kjellberg, Jack's business partner. He was holding an incredibly large glass jar about half full of small bills, and had a bemused expression on his face.

"The midnight thing is for Mogwai, not the Irish," Jack snapped back as he pulled out $2.00 from his wallet and placed it into the jar.

"Honest mistake to make," Felix replied coolly as he walked in behind Jack into his office. "Both you and Gizmo are short, fuzzy and have huge ears."

"And don't forget we're both as cute as fuck as well."

Felix sighed as he placed the swear jar onto Jack's desk, and pointed at it. Jack placed a $10 bill into the jar.

"Just to save a little fucking time."

"Why do I keep you around?" Felix asked, sitting down at one of the chairs across from Jack.

"Because I'm one of the best Maritime lawyers in the business, and I'm amazing in the sack," Jack said as he checked his email.

"One of the best maritime lawyers is a fair enough boast, but since we haven't slept together for over three years now, I really would need a reminder about the second part of that sentence."

Jack stopped typing and turned to face Felix, placing his slender elbows on his desk and leaned forward. "Aww, Fe, you remembered how long it's been? That's almost sweet, in a crazed stalker type of way."

"In your wet dreams, Jack," Felix said as he grabbed the jar and begun to leave, "Anyway, we were always better business partners then lovers anyway."

"Amen to that."

Felix flicked Jack off as he headed out of the door. "Just please keep me in the loop as to what meetings you go to today and tomorrow, and for God's sake, lay off all of the coffee. I'm amazed how you sleep at all."

"Sleep is for the weak, Fe!"

The door closed behind Felix as he muttered something in Swedish, and Jack laughed as he finished checking his emails, and drank the rest of his coffee. Another knock on the door revealed Sylvia, who had Jack's hotel information and business credit card ready for him.

"Are you sure that you don't need me to go with you at all?" she asked. "I don't have anything to do this weekend and you don't do that great in larger conferences like this one."

"It's only really bad when I have to be on higher floors," Jack said as he got out of his chair. "Luckily all of the meetings that I am interested in seem to be on the lower floors. I'll be fine."

Sylvia raised a light brown eyebrow at him.

"I promise you that I'll be fine. Would it help if I text you every so often that I haven't had a nervous breakdown over my height phobia?"

"Yes, it would actually. I really really care about this job, and you're a pretty ok boss as well."

Jack feigned wiping away tears. "I have never had such glowing things said about me."

Sylvia sighed and gave Jack a large thermos of black coffee for him to take with him. "For the subway trip over to the convention center. I'll distract Mr. Kjellberg while you slide out with it."

Jack gave he a hug. "Like I said, best fucking PA in the mother fucking solar system."


	3. Boy Tolerates New York

Mark waves for a cab as soon as he steps out to the curb and one zooms up immediately. That was one of the only things that he really missed about New York. The cab drivers were dangerously efficient and could usually curse in multiple languages.

The driver popped the trunk and Mark placed his roller bag inside and closed it.

Hopping inside the vehicle Mark tells the driver that he is heading to the Millennium Hilton NY Downtown, and with a nod from the dark haired man up front, they speed that way.

Mark lived in New York for four years before deciding that it was too loud and too congested for his health and disposition. Plus he wanted a dog who could jog with him, and New York City, though could have it's charm, was not the best place to have a dog. Especially a larger one that he was wanting to adopt.

_Thank god Ken rescued me with that job offer with his firm._

Los Angeles was better for stretching out and enjoying a bit of quiet and Chica was the only one who helped him keep his sanity. He was really getting things done in Los Angeles. Making partner was just the icing on a great piece of cake. He was finally understanding what being an adult felt like at the age of 29.

Checking his phone Mark thanked his lucky stars that for once he had a bit of time to settle into the hotel before he had to start heading to meetings. He looked at his phone.

_Plenty of time before the first mandatory meeting on my list._

He dials a number by heart and presses the call button. A older Korean woman winks in the caller ID with the name "The Guilt Tripper" above the picture.

"My baby boy!" comes a chipper accented voice. "He isn't dead? Your brother will be so happy!"

"Really mom?" Mark says, a smile coming to his face instantly. "It hasn't been that long since I called you."

"No, no only two weeks, but who's counting?"

"Apparently you are."

"I can't help it," his mother continued, her laughter barely contained. "I worry about you Marky. You work too much. I saw your last picture on Instagrammy. You looked so tired."

"That picture was taken right after a 5K run," Mark said, shaking his head. "Of course I looked tired. And the app is called Instagram."

"Instagrammy sounds better," she continued. "When are you coming to visit your mother? You promised that you would come back to Ohio soon. We need to celebrate you making partner at your firm. I need to rub it in Kate Thompson's face."

"Right after I finish up some things. It will be within the next few weeks. I promise."

"Ok, ok. I'm so glad you called Marky. You're eating that Ginseng Jook I sent you? Porridge is very good to help boost energy."

"Yes ma'am," sighed Mark. "Please also stop competing with Mrs. Thompson as to who has the more successful children? It makes it impossible to win since one of her sons is a neurosurgeon and her daughter is a software architect."

"But her other son is a struggling musician. That still puts me in the game."

"Mom," Mark groaned, trying mot to facepalm too badly.

The taxi driver waves to Mark that they are close to the hotel, and Mark nods to him.

"Hey, I'm at the hotel. I'll call you again before I leave on Sunday."

"Ok, Marky. I love you, and make sure to get lots of business cards made when you get back to LA. I need them for when I see Kate at our gym meetups."

Mark groaned again and hung up the phone after a quick goodbye. The taxi driver pulled up the hotel a few moments later, and after getting his bags and paying the driver he headed into the hotel.

The plush carpeting felt wonderful even in his dress shoes as he headed up to the front desk. He adjusted his tie as he reached one of the front desk clerks, who smiled warmly as he approached.

"Welcome to the Millennium Hilton NY Downtown. My name is Robert. Are you checking in?"

"Yes, I know that I'm a little early for check in, but would you happen to have anything available yet? I'd like to drop off my bags before heading over to the convention center. "

Robert looked in the computer system and smiled up at Mark again. "We actually do have a room available already. It's a smart idea that you are checking in now. The convention crowd has booked us completely so it's going to be packed later today to get your room key. What was the reservation under please?"

"Mark Fischbach, of Kline, Morrison, Fischbach and Associates."

"Ah, yes. We have you right here. Staying from today until Sunday. Was that correct?"

Mark nodded politely, and after a few more moments was given his key card. "You are on the second floor. Room 237."

Mark thanked Robert and headed up to his room. Opening the door he was greeted with a much larger suite than he was expecting, complete with a small mini bar. There were two beds in the room though. He was sure that he had asked for just a single bed, but no matter. The extra bed would be a nice place to lay out his clothing to help them not get wrinkled. He took a few moments to make a phone call back to Ken to let him know that he arrived safely, and then placed his rolling suitcase in the closet to deal with later.

Then after a quick restroom break he checked his phone, grabbed his laptop bag, and preparing his biggest and most convincing smile, headed out of his room and to the first series of meetings.


	4. Boy Meets Boy

Jack can feel his brain cells screaming for something interesting to listen to this morning. The first two meetings that he attended were beyond boring. Thank god he got that thermos of coffee from Sylvia, or else he was fairly certain that he would have face planted right into the large center desk he was sitting at during the 10:30am "How Ocean Life Needs Our Protection" panel.

He sighed as he grabbed his briefcase and headed towards the food court area. A good lunch  was just what he needed at this point. He looked around anxiously for a food line not packed with other impatient lawyers, looking at their smart phones and expensive watches. No such luck. Each line was longer than the next, and taking another deep breath, he headed outside to see if the food trucks were parked yet.

The food trucks were the saving grace of these huge conventions. Like sturdy and comforting metal horses full of smiling vendors and delicious fattening food that could help him make it through the rest of the day. His pale slender fingers wrapped around his his briefcase handle tightly, he weaved his way through the dark colored business suits of his fellow attorneys and headed out the front door.

_Oh, thank god._

There were two food trucks just setting up, and other than a few people milling around there was no line at all. Jack moved quickly and stood in the line for pizza slices, fairly sure that they would be ready for business soon. He checked his phone. The next panel was at 12:15pm and was called "General Strategies for Dealing with Difficult Clients."

It looked interesting enough to check out, and it was at a time that would allow him to not have to chomp quickly through a lunch.

Glancing back up he saw the open sign for the pizza food truck and hurried over to wait in line. There were only two people in front of him, which was awesome. The first person was a short woman in a red business suit, talking loudly on her phone to what sounded like a very confused client. Behind her was a tall and lanky African American man in a brown suit who was studying the menu quite throughly.

As Jack was trying to decide the best pizza to eat, he felt a slight bump on the back of his right leg by something hard. He groaned and turned around quickly to ask whoever it was that hit him with their briefcase to be a bit more careful, when his light blue eyes connected with a pair of dark brown eyes.

_Wow._

The man was incredibly good looking, with tanned skin, a large and regal nose and somewhat Asian features around the eyes and cheeks. His slender lips were looking slightly startled as he spoke up.

"Sorry about that," the man said, apologetically. "I'm just learning how to drive this damn briefcase, apparently."

His voice was deep and smooth, and Jack could feel his heart skip for a moment.

"No harm done," Jack replied, getting a hold of his senses again. "I've been known to take out a few people's legs when food is concerned."

Mark raised his eyebrows at the voice, and the face of the man he bumped into. He wasn't expecting the cute button nose, or the brilliant blue eyes.

_Or the really sexy accent._

"Thanks for being understanding," Mark said, trying to make light conversation. "Usually New Yorkers can be assholes."

Jack narrowed his blue eyes at this.

Mark knew at once that he said the wrong thing.

"Hmmm," said Jack, looking at Mark a bit more throughly. "You must not know many New Yorkers to have that opinion."

Mark's mind was racing at this point. He really wishes he had kept his big mouth shut. Just because he had a rough time in New York didn't mean that everyone was awful.

"No, no. Sorry, that was stupid to say," Mark said quickly. "Just didn't think you were a local. Your accent threw me off."

Jack softened his face. He was being was too defensive, and this man was clearly interested in talking to him more than just a friendly "hello". Had he forgotten how to flirt after dating Felix? It's not like he had been celibate since him.

_Come on Jack. Get your fucking head in the game._

"No, I'm not a native. From Ireland, actually. Just been here since I came to the States about eight years ago. Guess I'm just a bit defensive of New York."

Jack sighed in relief when he saw a smile appear on the other man's face. Now if he could just try to be charming for a few more minutes, maybe he could actually get a phone number.

"I can understand you being defensive," Mark said. "I've been in California for a while now, and I get grumpy if anyone says bad things about it too."

Jack tried to keep his expression neutral at this, but couldn't help but groan inside. Every single person he has ever met from California were stuck up and pretentious, and Mark's "asshole" comment from earlier wasn't changing his opinion about Californians at all.

_Fuck. He really looks like he has a nice toned body under that suit._

"My name's Mark," the man said smoothly. He held out his hand and Jack took it and shook it.

"Sean," Jack replied back, "but most people call me Jack."

"Nice to meet you Jack. Are you at the Summit through the weekend?"

"Yes, I am. One of the few places that there are workshops and conferences on maritime law."

Mark's smile slightly fell.

"Oh, you deal with maritime law?"

Jack nodded enthusiastically, and turned to see that his tur was next in line and went to place his pizza order.

"Damn it," Mark thought to himself.

Mark hated the ocean with a passion. It was a terrifying place full of creatures who seemed to be put on the planet just to maim or eat you. Jack was adorable, but he would want no part of anyone who made a career out of dealing with ocean life of any sort.

_Damn it. His ass looks so nice and curvy in those pants too._

Jack smiled back at him after he placed his order, and stood off to the side to wait for his food. Mark decided on just pepperoni and paid the food truck vendor and walked over a bit away from Jack.

Jack frowned slightly at this. Had he said something wrong? They both waited awkwardly for their food. Both of their slices were ready at the same time, and Jack grabbed his and passed Mark over his slice.

"Thanks," Mark said shortly. "I'll probably see you around. Nice meeting you Jack."

Mark turned and headed back towards the convention center.

"Sure," Jack said loudly to Mark's retreating back. "Nice meeting you too."

Jack had still no idea what went south with chatting with him. He decided that it must be just another weird thing that people from California did.

He shrugged his shoulders and began to eat his pizza before it started to get cold.


	5. Boy Charms Boy

Mark wished that he hadn't zipped away so fast from the food trucks. Even though the conversation with Jack had turned very awkward, if he had stayed put he knows that he would not have eaten his pizza in just few bites.

His stomach was already angry at him. It wasn't used to being abused with no food all morning and the first food of the day being rich New York pizza, eaten as if he was not having another proper meal for at least two more days.

Mark missed the nice healthy food that he would be eating at home. Breakfast with Chica sitting beside him after a long jog and hot shower. He groaned at the pain developing in his belly. Even the FedEx shipped porridge from his mom would be a welcomed sight right about now.

He made a right turn towards the next conference room, his brown eyes happy to see a water fountain nearby. He leaned over and took a few large gulps of cold liquid, very well aware that it wasn't his usual brand of bottle water, but at the moment too queasy to care. After a quick sigh, he grabbed his briefcase again in his right hand and headed inside just as people were settling down.

Scanning for an empty chair, he found one near the back and sat down. There was already a large amount of people in the room. This must have been a more popular meeting than he first thought, and looking at his phone saw that there was still a few minutes left before the scheduled start time. He sent a quick couple of texts to Ken and Ms. Applegate, and then began to check his emails again.

Jack poked his head into the conference room, his pink lips becoming an instant frown almost at once. He should have not taken such a long time walking over. The meeting room was packed at this point, and it looked like unless he was prepared to stand for over an hour, it looked like he was going to miss the "General Strategies for Dealing with Difficult Clients" workshop.

He decided to glance around one more time and spotted one seat near the top right next to a very familiar looking man.

_Is that the guy I just met at the food truck?_

It was hard to tell from so far away, so Jack put on his black rimed glasses. He only needed them for seeing distances, and at once the handsome face, tanned skin and dark brown eyes of Mark came into clear and sharp focus.

Jack hesitated. The first meeting with Mark has been awkward for the most part, but would it hurt to try to be friendly again? Plus he was really wanting to attend this workshop.

_What the hell? Grab life by the balls, Jackaboy._

Putting on a smile he headed up the steps and sat down next to Mark. Looking over he saw that Mark hadn't noticed him yet, being really intent on whatever he was reading on his cell phone screen.

Jack cleared his throat, and Mark glanced up, looking somewhat startled.

"Hi again," Jack said as brightly as he could. "We seem to keep finding each other. Is it your turn to count to a hundred while I hide?"

Mark chuckled and Jack felt his heartbeat fast again. He had not only a great smile but a really rich laugh. Jack could get used to making him laugh.

"Jack was the name, right?" Mark asked as he put down his phone and placed it back in his suit jacket pocket.

Jack giggled. "Impressive that you remembered, Mark, but it's only been about twenty minutes or so since I first told you."

Mark couldn't tell if Jack looked more adorable with or without the glasses, but either way, even with his annoyance at Jack's career of being connected with oceans, Mark couldn't say that he wasn't interested. Now that there was no focus on getting lunch or worrying about being late to his first workshop, he was able to fully take in Jack's face.

The button nose, and striking bright blue eyes were still beautiful to look at, but now Mark enjoyed his sweet giggle, which coupled with the Irish accent sounded almost like music to his ears. It was something that he could see himself listen to for quite a while.

Maybe he was being too narrow minded about Jack. It's not like his job was all he was. Mark himself didn't eat, drink and sleep high powered defense attorney. So, why should he assume that of Jack? Besides he was fairly certain that Jack was actively flirting as much as he was with him.

Jack was now looking down at the floor area, where a slender man in a grey suit was walking towards the podium. The workshop as about to start, and Mark didn't want to miss a word of it. He did make up his mind, however, that he was very interested in seeing Jack again.

The workshop was really enjoyable, though Mark couldn't tell if that was due to the information or the company beside him. Jack had a way of being cute even when sitting still. Whether that was placing his pen tip between his soft rosy lips as he was thinking, or scrunching his nose up when he found something particularly interesting being said.

Jack was enjoying stealing glances to Mark as well. The way he would run his fingers through his thick black hair before he wrote a long series of notes. The way he tapped his pencil on the table in a rhythm of a song that Jack almost could remember.

After the meeting Jack got up quickly. His next workshop is in less than twenty minutes and was on the other side of the building.

"Hey, Jack," Mark says quickly, realizing that Jack seemed to be heading off in a hurry. Jack turned to look at Mark, his striking blue eyes meeting his soft brown ones.

"I was wondering, if you didn't have plans later tonight if you would be interested in grabbing a drink with me."

Jack smiled widely. "I was getting concerned that you'd never ask me. I'd love to have a drink ."

Mark tried not to look too relieved at Jack's answer, and pulled a business card out of his briefcase and pressed it into Jack's pale hand. Jack gave Mark one of his business cards in return.

"I'll be done by 6pm at the latest," Mark said, as he placed Jack's card in his back pocket. "Just call the cell number listed on the front of the card."

Jack paused for a moment, suddenly feeling unsure what this drink invitation was. Mark could be wanting to network, or just talk shop. This was a National Lawyer's Summit after all. He glanced up at Mark's gorgeous face, wanting to ask but not sure how to phrase it without looking like an idiot.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to make sure I wasn't reading signs that weren't actually there..."

Mark chuckled again, the warmth of his laughter wrapping around the Irishman like a cozy blanket.

"Yes, I'm asking you out on a date, Jack."

Jack could feel his face turning red as he nodded. "All right then, thanks. I'm usually not this dense, I promise you."

Mark smiled again as he grabbed his briefcase and began walking the other way towards another door. "I'll take you at your word about that. Talk to you later today, then?"

"Yes. Absolutely."


	6. Boy Really Hates Heights

Jack couldn't help but grin as he headed towards his next meeting. He was just asked on a date with one of best looking men he's seen in quite a while. He glanced down at his feet to make sure that he was still stepping on solid ground.

The way that his heart was floating he wasn't 100% sure anymore. Looking at his phone he checked the panel information again. "Panel Discussion With Dr. Dana Marx" room 352 at 2:00pm.

Jack swiveled his head around to get his bearings and within a moment realized that he would need to take the elevator to his left to the third floor and then head towards the end of the hall. It helped having been in the Manhattan convention center so many times. He practically knew this place better than his condo in Brooklyn. He knew that the elevators closest to him were the glass elevators that overlooked the city skyline outside.

Jack paused, biting his lower lip. Should he chance going up the glass elevator, or double back and take the stairs instead? Jack's fear of heights always had been an issue, but he had been dealing with it fairly well by preplanning routes and trying to stay on lower floors of possible. Then there was Sylvia, who was able to comfort him through long elevator rides and making charming excuses for his shakiness.

_That woman really does have the patience of a saint to deal with me._

He debated in his head as to what to do. Better not chance it. If he moved fast and took the stairs then he would just get to Dr. Marx's panel on time. He felt his dark brown hair ripple in the breeze as he hustled through the fresh rush of people filing out of meeting rooms to his right and left. He was almost to the stairs when an announcement hit the speakers.

"Attention all attendees: The Panel Discussion with Dr. Dana Marx has been reassigned to room 731. For all those wishing to attend the new meeting time is at 2:25pm. We apologize for the inconvenience."

Jack could feel a swear word, and a really foul one, forming on his lips, but he swallowed it back down roughly. Room 731?

_Were they fucking serious?_

The Dr. Marx meeting was an absolute needed to go to meeting according to Felix. She was a leading Oceanographer,  and also a personal hero of Jack's who he had wanted to meet for years now.

_Fuck._

The stairs only went up to the third floor. He would have to take an elevator to reach the seventh floor, and the glass elevators were still the closest ones available. Even with the extra bit of time for people to get to her panel, he didn't want to risk not getting as good of a seat as he could. He could feel the conclusion reaching him like ice water.

_No choice. I have to take the elevator. No problem. I can do this. Yes. No big deal at all._

He started to move back towards the glass elevators as quickly as he could, hoping that his brain wouldn't connect what he was doing until the last possible moment. He took deep breaths as he got to the elevator, and was pleased that he was the only one seeming to be heading up at the time. He pressed the up arrow and waited.

A few moments later the elevator to his right opened with a pleasant "bing" noise and three people got off, heading in different directions. He hopped on and pressed the number 7 button and tried to focus all his attention on not looking behind him. The glass elevators were something of an attraction of the convention center. Large panels of glass that overlooked Manhattan that were beautiful to look at as you traveled up and down the 12 floors on the center. If you didn't have a crippling fear of heights.

Luckily the glass elevators were also very fast so just as long as he didn't have to stop on any floors on the way up...

**Ding ding.**

_Fuck._

The elevator stopped on floor number 4, and a large group of people came on. Jack felt his stomach turn horrible as they all piled in, pushing him to the back of the elevator. Instinctively Jack turned to head towards the back as opposed to backing up slowly, and his brain connected to where he was, and how high he was.

_Fuck._

People were chatting happily around him, but he was already feeling panic set in. He tried taking some relaxing breaths but with so many people around him, he was feeling terribly restricted. His eyes were wandering everywhere he could but looking down at the skyline, but it couldn't be help. He could feel sheer panic setting in now as the elevator went higher, and a scream left his mouth, and he promptly felt himself falling and then, darkness.

"Ow," was the next thing he heard as he opened his eyes to bright lights around him. He was out of the elevator, and clearly by all of the concerned faces around him he was on the floor. A young man glanced at his face.

"He's awake," he said quickly to another person that Jack couldn't see. "Hey, are you ok?" the young man asked, looking worried.

Jack nodded his head as best he could.

"What happened?"

Another man, wearing a coffee colored suit, reached out an arm and pulled Jack slowly to his feet and walked him over to a nearby bench.

"We were all in the elevator, and you were in the back. I'm not sure what happened exactly but you started to scream and push towards the front of us. Luckily the elevator opened again and you fell out, but you kept screaming and swinging your arms wildly. A man ran over trying to help and you punched him really hard right in the face. Then you just sort of fell over in the ground and fainted."

Jack's stomach lurched. Not only had he caused a huge amount of embarrassment for himself and potentially his firm, he also could have harmed a large group of people in the elevator. Plus he most definitely assaulted someone just trying to help him.

"Where's the guy I hit?" Jack asked, his voice slightly panicked. "I need to apologize."

The man who helped him over to the bench pointed to another man who was in a blue suit and blue and red tie. The man had an ice pack on the left side of his handsome face, the black eye clearly visible even from where Jack was sitting down.

It was Mark.

_Fuuuck._


	7. Boy Drinks With Boy

Jack spent the next few minutes just staring at his hands as Mark, still wrapped in a towel, called the front desk from the room phone.

Mark was trying to keep his temper in check. Deep down he knew that this wasn't Jack's fault. The hotel obviously gave them the same room by mistake. If this had been any other day and series of events Mark would have even found this situation funny. Now though, he just wanted to lay down and rest his painful face.

He sighed heavily after hanging up the phone. Jack looked up at him, his blue eyes apprehensive.

"Complete and utter mix up," Mark said simply. "And they have no other rooms, at this hotel or any others. They even rebooked the room they put you in at first, but least our company cards have already been credited back. It looks like we're temporary roommates."

Jack shook his head. "No, I can just head back to Brooklyn and travel over here for the next couple of days. You shouldn't have to bunk with me after what I did to you."

Mark eyebrows curved his brow line sympathetically, and any anger for him had all but evaporated at the sad look in the blue eyes.

"Don't be silly. The traffic to get back and forth into Manhattan is going to be insane this weekend. There are two beds, and as long as you don't snore too loudly, we'll be fine."

Jack giggled quietly.

"So, how about we make the best of a bad situation?" Mark asked, sitting across from Jack on the other bed. "At this point I think that I'm going to need that drink we talked about earlier."

Jack's blue eyes twinkled. "You mean, you want to go on our date now?"

Mark nodded. "Somewhat modified, but yes I do. Except I think you should buy me the first drink at least, and if it's ok with you, could we have it here? I don't want people to talk about my face on our date and make wild speculations."

"Sure, that's fine with me."

Mark got up off the bed and went to the closet to retrieve his rolling suitcase. Jack snuck a few glances at his toned chest and arms as he moved. Only then did he realize that the bathrobe he was wearing Mark must have placed on the bed for himself.

"Did I steal your bathrobe too?"

Mark was already heading back to the bathroom with some clothes in his hands. "Yes, but it's fine. The hotel can give us another bathrobe along with the free dinner that they just promised over the phone."

Jack smiled weakly at this as Mark headed back to the bathroom to change. Once he walked back out in soft pajamas bottoms  and a tank top, Jack went in with his own clothes and took a warm shower and changed into shorts decorated with flamingoes and a white t shirt.

Walking back out from the bathroom,  Mark's eyes widened slightly at the shorts. They really left nothing to the imagination, with the soft material wrapping his shapely hips sent shivers up his spine. Jack noticed the reaction and gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about the shorts. I wasn't expecting to be sharing a room, and honestly the rest of my sleep clothes are even less modest."

"No, it's fine." Mark turned his gaze back towards the phone. I can call for room service now if you like. What are you in the mood for?"

"Since it's on the hotel, let's go expensive," Jack said sitting on the other bed, his eyes full of mischief.

"I like the way you think," Mark replied.

The meal they had was delicious, and after another amount of showered apologies from the hotel staff both Mark and Jack were throughly satisfied. The bottle of wine that the hotel insisted upon was already half gone before either of them realized how tipsy they were feeling.

It ended up that Mark and Jack had a lot in common. Both rose up in the ranks of their law firms, and confessed workaholics who both enjoyed relaxing at home more than anything when they finally had a bit of time off at all.

"I can tell that I'm getting drunk," Mark said after a while. "My face doesn't hurt as much now."

Both Jack and him laughed much louder than was needed at this. Jack looked over and said, "Here, let me see how your eye is doing."

Mark stood up without question and flopped onto the bed next to Jack, his face relaxed into a slightly silly grin, and his dark eyes unfocused.

Jack looked at his face carefully, reaching up with his slender pale fingers and touching his strong jawline. Mark inhaled softly. Jack's alcohol laced brain clicked as to how intimate he was being, and he blinked his eyes a few times.

"Sorry, is this all right? I should have asked first."

"It's ok. I don't mind."

Mark's tone was soft and kind. Jack really liked that about him. He studied his dark stubble and high cheek bones. The left one bruised but definitely fit his face nicely. His eyes dark brown when you first looked at them, but if you leaned in there were almost sparks of gold in the irises, like a slow burning fire. He could feel Mark's hand touching his bare thigh, but didn't pull away.

This was nice. Someone like Mark here with him.

He didn't feel alone for once in the massive city.

Mark blinked a few times himself, his eyes connecting with the crystal blueness of Jack's stare. He had never seen such eyes, so full of light and compassion.

Jack was someone that Chica would love.

He could tell.

Then before more thoughts of anything could float around in either of their minds, they leaned towards one another and their lips met in a tender kiss.


	8. Boy Sleeps With Boy

Mark was the first to grab at Jack's body, and wrapped his strong arms around Jack's narrow waist and pulled him closer to his chest. Jack gave no resistance and moaned softly into Mark's mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck and pushing him back onto the bed.

Feeling for the round cheeks of Jack's ass and squeezing them hard, Mark finally felt the knot in his belly un tighten from the desire to see how his curves feel in his hands.  Rewarded by a long groan from Jack and smirking, Mark squeezes his ass again, adding a quick spank for good measure.

Jack gasped and deepened the kiss, taking Mark's bottom lip in his teeth and biting gently. It was Mark's turn to moan as he shuttered at the nibbling and he began to feel Jack's hips thrust into his pelvis almost hungrily desperate for skin to skin contact.

Mark ran his right hand up the front of Jack's cotton shirt and finds his nipples, already fully erect and he pinched the right one hard between for thumb and index finger. Jack quivers and squeaks at the groping and pulls off his shirt from over his head. Mark pulls back to admire Jack's chest. He was pale as porcelain, his nipples and collarbone dusted a rosy pink color like his lips. His stomach flat and peppered with dark colored hair, and his bare arms slender but definitely toned.

Jack reached down and pulled at Mark's black tank top, his hands fumbling through a haze of wine and lust. Mark smiled and helped him to pull off his shirt and it was now Jack's turn to stare. Mark's chest was pretty much hairless except for a few sprinkles of dark curls hovering in the middle of his broad chest. His stomach sculpted at a six pack and his pajamas pants were pulled down just enough to peek out a stunning v line. Jack laid on top of him, the tan form and muscles feeling like a warm day on Jack's skin. Jack inched up to find Mark's lips again, amazed at how perfect the kisses felt.

Jack reached for the sides of Mark's pajama pants and pulled them down slowly as he straddled Mark's muscular hips. Mark took deep breaths as he took in Jack above him, his blue eyes focusing on his pelvis and rock hard length.

Mark reached up and touched the side of Jack's face, wanting to linger in the moment. Jack was breathtaking beautiful, and their eyes connected again as they both paused to admire each other. They both needed a moment to catch their breaths, chests heaving as they tried to figure out what parts of the other to hold onto next.

Jack reacted first, leaning down and began to suck on Mark's member deeply, and Mark screamed out, his hips twisting with the pleasure of the wetness and speed of Jack's tongue.

"Mmhf FUCK!!!" he said, eyes tightly shut and back arching off of the mattress. His right hand on the back of Jack's head, and his left hand caressing the hair of Jack's beard.

Jack's head was bobbing up and down quickly by now, and he was enjoying the whimpers and higher pitched moans. He wondered off hand if Mark had any singing in his past with the range of sounds that he produced.

Jack glanced up to meet Mark's eyes again. His face relaxed in the heat of the strokes and his lips parted open. His hips rolling in time with Jack's methodical licks.

"Jack," Mark whispered, so softly that Jack barely heard him. "Oh...god Jack...mmhm. Fuck me."

The Irishman fiddled for a moment with his zipper, and pulled down his shorts. Mark opened his eyes at the change in movement and gasped at seeing him full naked and ready.

Jack hovered over him and rubbed his member against Mark's and they both hissed. Jack moving back and forth as his member hardened and twitched at the pleasurable friction.

Their lips met again, and they were lost in each other's mouths. Both of them thrusting their pelvises and grinding little circles with their hips.

"Do...you...have condoms?" Mark whispered between kisses. Mark hadn't even thought to bring any, thinking that sex was far from happening on this trip. Jack shook his head no.

"Then we should probably...not do this," Mark said quietly, knowing that Jack should agree, but hoping that he wouldn't. Jack paused and placed his thin hand on Mark's face, wanting for once in his life be stupid and reckless. To break the rules, and to feel invincible like once upon a time when he was much younger.

Mark waited as it seemed like the beautiful man with the dazzling eyes on top of him was making a decision, and whatever it was he would follow him. Jack pressed another deep kiss roughly into his mouth, and as Mark felt himself drowning in passion, he felt the severe warmth of his new lover surrounding his throbbing length.

Mark's eyes shot opened to see Jack above him, bouncing up and down quickly. His white chest now completely flushed scarlet, and his mouth hanging opened as he rode him hard.

Just watching Jack wiggle his shapely hips and plump ass as his throat produced such noises was without a doubt the hottest thing that Mark had ever witnessed. He grabbed at his hips in his hands and guided him to the best spots to hit his prostate. Jack was in awe of how Mark seemed to know exactly where to thrust to get him to cum.

"Ohhhhh fuuuuuck...MARK!!" Jack screamed as his climax caught him by surprise, and he spilled over Mark's stomach and chest. Mark had planned on pulling out, but the tightness around him pulled him into a long hard orgasm. He felt like he was cumming into Jack for days before he finally relaxed.

Jack groaned, and fell backwards, eyes closed, body limp and exhausted. Mark instinctively grabbed him before he fell off of the bed completely, his arms cradling Jack's head and chest as he looked him over. Jack seemed fine, just passed out through a combination of too much drinking and the intensity of the orgasm.

Mark groaned as he pulled out of him, and gently laid Jack beside him in the bed, his lips and cheeks still an angry blush color. Jack was breathing normally now, deeply asleep and perhaps lost in sweet dreams.

His strong hand pushed away a few stray hairs from the Irishman's face as he snored softly. Not using a condom had been a mistake, no matter how wonderfully dangerous it has felt. Mark knew that he was disease free but he had really just met Jack. Despite the charming accent and the way Jack made his heart flutter, Mark had no idea of his past sexual partners.

There was a small convenience store up the street from the hotel. Laughingly expensive but clearly within walking distance. He would go tonight and get a pack of condoms for the rest of the trip. If he hurried he could be back before Jack even knew that he was gone. He pressed a kiss on Jack's lips and climbed out of the bed. Putting on clean clothes and shoes, he went back to his pants he wore earlier that day and fished out the business card Jack had given him and looked at closely.

**Sean "Jack" McLoughlin : Maritime Attorney**   
**347-555-1979**   
**93 4th Avenue Manhattan, NY 10003**

Mark punched the phone number and address into his cell phone and saved it. He leaned over and kissed Jack softly again on the lips, and making sure that Jack's phone was nearby, texted a quick message as he grabbed his hotel card key and wallet.

M: I went out to get protection for next time. I hope you want there be a next time too.

Then after hitting send Mark scrolled to Jack's phone number.

He set "The Irishman" as his name ID.


	9. Boy Likes Boy

"$15.00 for a six pack box of condoms?" Mark grumbled loudly to the convenience store clerk.

The clerk shrugged in a "don't give a fuck" type of way and raised his eyebrows.

"The price is cheaper than getting stuck with syphilis, or a baby, pal. Your choice."

Mark narrowed his brown eyes and paid the man, taking his purchase in a small paper bag along with some aspirin and a small tube of lubricant, and headed back towards to hotel. By now the alcohol was working out of his system. Between the shower and walking around and Mark felt even more stupid for being so careless tonight.

If Ken ever found out that he slept with someone he just met that day, he would never hear the end of it.

_Careful and responsible Mark had a one night stand? And you didn't wear a condom? What's next? Going to take your 9 month old goddaughter bungee jumping without a rope?"_

Mark chuckled darkly at this thought. He could almost seen Ken's face, full of disbelief at the choices he made on this trip.

He made it back to the hotel room quickly, and opening the door still saw Jack sleeping soundly. He had turned over onto his back, the covers a mess around his legs and feet. His naked body pale and cool to the touch when Mark rubbed his curvy right leg. Mark placed the bag on the end table and looked at the time. It was past midnight by now, and the first meeting he was trying to attend was at 9:00am. He yawned deeply and pulled off his clothes and laid down in the empty bed.

Tossing and turning for a moment, he looked back over at Jack, still snoring softly.

_It would be ok if I slept in bed with him, wouldn't it? I don't think that he would mind._

Trying not to let doubts linger, Mark slid out of the other bed and pulling off his boxers he wrapped his warm arms around Jack and nuzzled his face into the Jack's neck. Jack seemed to relax a bit more, and sigh happily in his sleep.

_This was better._

"Goodnight Jack," Mark whispered quietly, and closing his eyes, he fell asleep.

The alarm clock began to buzz around 7:30am and Mark woke up first, leaning over Jack to  push the off button quickly. Jack groaned at the sudden movement and twisted around to Mark and opened his blue eyes slowly.

"Mark?" he asked, sounded groggy.

"Yeah?"

"Did we fuck last night?"

"Yes, we did."

"Oh thank god. If not I was going to ask you why you thought my ass hurt so much."

Mark laughed and leaned in giving Jack a tender kiss on the lips. Jack smiled at him as he reached up a hand and touched the side of Mark's stubbled jaw.

"Your face looks a bit better today."

"Oh? Well that's good to know."

"Take a shower with me?"

"Would you like me to do that?"

Jack nodded sleepily. Mark smiled and touched Jack's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Ok, sure. I can."

"Thank you."

Jack got out of the bed slowly and Mark helped him get to the shower and washed his back and shampooed his hair. Jack smiled and sighed happily at all the attention Mark was giving him. Mark found Jack simply lovely in these quiet moments. The fact that this soft and delicate creature was the same one who had been so sexually dominant just the night before was fascinating to him.

"What you thinking about?" Jack asked, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck.

"A few different things," Mark replied. "You mostly though. I would love to be with you again, if that's all right. I got condoms last night while you were sleeping."

Jack bit his lower lip.

_Was that all Mark was interested in? A sex buddy for the weekend?_

Mark seemed to see what was going on inside the Irishman's head.

"Jack, you're more than just sex to me."

Jack smiled.

Mark kissed his lips and cheeks as he spoke. "More than..." Mark kissed him. "Incredible..." Another kiss. "Out of this world..." Another kiss. "Orgasmic sex."

Jack was giggling like crazy at this point.

"Tell you what?" Mark whispered, interlacing his left hand with Jack's right hand.  "I'll make you a promise. If you just relax and enjoy this weekend with me without worries until I leave on Sunday night, I'll fly you out to LA for a proper visit within the next couple of months. How does that sound?"

Jack's eyes opened wide. "You want me to visit you in California?"

"I certainly do. I don't just fuck people and run, Jack. You're someone who I want to get to know.

He pressed his forehead against Jack's and kissed his button nose.

"Seriously get to know."

Jack kissed his soft lips, his heart beating fast inside his rib cage. Mark moaned as Jack ran his thin fingers through Mark's freshly washed hair.

"So do we have a deal?" Mark asked, pulling away from them kiss.

"Yes, of course we do."


	10. Boy Tolerates Mornings

The Saturday morning after their shower was a quick one from the hotel room, but both Jack and Mark were already acting like they had been around each other for much longer than just one day. Mark's weird pulled faces as he trimmed up his slight beard in the bathroom mirror made Jack giggle as he brushed his teeth right next to him.

Mark winked at him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as he headed still towel clad to the bedroom to change into dark slacks and a dark green polo shirt for the first workshop of the day. Jack was slower to change, and was still without a shirt by the time that Mark was heading out of the front door of the hotel room.

The American had partially stepped out before thinking better of it, and came back inside. Jack was about halfway finished buttoning up his shirt when he felt himself be twirled around and kissed by the soft lips of his new lover. Their eyes closed Mark pulled him in closer for as long a kiss as possible until the beeping of Mark's phone distracted them.

"I assume that wasn't a 'Time for a Quickie" alarm?" Jack asked, his lips just inches apart from Mark's mouth.

Mark laughed lightly and gave him a small peck. "No, but that's an excellent idea for the future. No, that's a warning buzz I set to make sure that I get my ass to the first workshop on time."

Jack nodded and unwrapped his arms from Mark's strong neck in a slow and reluctant way. The same look of longing to stay an extra few minutes hung in the brown eyes of Mark as well.

"See you later this evening, then?" Jack asked.

"Sooner. How about lunch?"

Jack could feel his smile widen as he felt the warmth of Mark's hand on his left butt cheek.

"Yeah, I guess I could stand being seen eating food with you. I'm not an cheap date, just so you've been warned."

"You can get whatever those sexy blue eyes see on the menu. Just text me where you want to go. My memory of what's around here is years out of date."

Jack gave a big smile. He already had a great place in mind. Mark pulled out his phone and pointed it at Jack.

"That smile is perfect for your caller ID," Mark said, and snapped a quick shot. Jack giggled again, and hoped that his hair wasn't sticking up too badly in the picture.

One more kiss on the lips was all that Mark could spare as he headed out of the door. Jack watched him open  and close it, already feeling the warm air cool around him. He glanced at his phone, started slightly at the fact that he felt this awake and happy without the sun being higher in the air, or cradling a third cup of coffee. He would give Felix a call in a couple of hours to check in.

The various text messages last night from Fe had gone from mild annoyance to sheer panic when no response had returned. Jack's mind was already bouncing reasonable excuses for missing the check in. Telling him about Mark was out of the question. Felix would throw out all business aside and demand all the sorted details of random sex with a hot stranger. His light blue eyes glowing with the anticipation of Jack telling him about the initial conversation to laughter of his inevitable walk of shame that morning. 

Jack sighed as he finished dressing and putting on his most comfortable shoes that were still dress appropriate, and having no idea what to do this early, but not wanting to just sit around the hotel room wide awake, grabbed his wallet and key card, and headed out the door.

The video call from Felix came in right as Jack was walking through the convention doors, and he answered the call as brightly as he could.

"Top of the morning to you, Felix! You're up really early for a Saturday."

Jack's smile faltered at the sight of the light blue eyes looking suspiciously back at him.

"Ok, out with it," he said.

Jack looked back at him quizzically. "Out with what?"

"Jack, I've known you for years. You never look this awake and happy at this early on a Saturday morning unless one of two things have happened. You just got laid or you're actively eating something sweet, and since I see no cake in your hands, who did you fuck?"

"I really don't think that my mood is that easily influenced by either dicks or pastries, Fe. The sun is shining and the birds are singing. Can't I just be smiling because it's a beautiful day?"

Felix's blue eyes widened. "Jesus Christ. How long was the orgasm he gave you? The way you just said all of that sappy bullshit without bursting out laughing..."

"Fuck off, Felix."

"Seriously though, who is he?"

Jack groaned and walked over to a quieter spot near the restrooms.

"Ok, fine. I did meet someone."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Do you want me to tell you about him or not?"

Felix laughed loudly and adjusted himself into his chair. "That's a stupid question. Details. All of them spilled. Now."

"Fine," Jack hissed. "He's from LA. Part of a really successful defense attorney law firm."

"LA law firm?" Felix asked, his expression thoughtful. "We're connecting with a lot of people out there lately. What's the name of the firm?"

I pulled out Mark's business card and held it up to the phone screen so that Felix could read it.

**_Mark E. Fischbach: Defense Attorney_ **   
**_Kline, Morrison, Fischbach and Associates_ **   
**_213-555-1003_ **

"Wait, wait...you're fucking Mark Fischbach?"

Jack moved the card away from the phone to see Felix looking beyond stunned. His mouth hanging opened wide and shaking his head.

"I wouldn't be saying it as crudely as that," Jack snapped, "but I have been seeing him this weekend. Why?"

Felix sighed and glared at Jack. It was times like this that Felix marveled as to how great a lawyer Jack was, despite being as clueless as he was about the world that he lived in.

"Do you ever read the articles that I have Sylvia highlight for you?"

"Yes, of course I do." Jack paused. "I mean, I skim through them....usually. Well, more like an occasional usually than an actual usually."

Felix groaned audibly and typed out something at his computer, then turned the video phone towards the screen. Jack gasped and almost dropped his cup of coffee.

There was a large picture of smiling and fully suited Mark on the top of the screen with the title of the article reading:

**Mark Fischbach Makes His Mark**

"I don't understand," Jack said, truly confused. "Is Mark that well known?"

Felix turned the camera back to his face and gave a twisted sort of laugh. "Mark Fischbach is one of the top up and coming defense attorneys in the US right now. Our firm has been trying to connect with him for the past few months, especially since he recently made partner."

Jack stared open mouthed at Felix. "Mark never mentioned anything about this to me."

"Not all people brag about themselves, Jack. This is big. Like huge. You've got to see if you can get him to give me a call. He's really busy and who knows if he has gotten any of our messages."

"I'm not doing that. Mark and I -"

"You act like you're dating or something," Felix said quickly. "You've only known him at most a day. I'm not asking you to set up a face to face meeting during your pillow talk. Just see if you can ask if I can give him a call in casual conversation. Just flash him them those big baby blue eyes and he'll be putty in your hands."

Jack bit his lower lip.

"Please Jack?" Felix said, his face as sincere as Jack has ever seen it. "This opportunity is a huge one for the company, and it has fallen practically in that pretty little lap of yours. Plus this will look really good for you getting more advancement."

That last part got Jack's attention. He was really wanting to get higher up in the business.

"Ok," Jack said slowly. "I'll see what I can do."


	11. Boy Has Second Date

Jack sat at the table trying to figure out how many glasses of wine he would be able to drink by himself before people at the other tables would call for an intervention. His server, named Trevor, had a more humored expression every time Jack would assure him that he did indeed have a date, and that he must just running late.

_Mark, where are you?_

Jack took another sip of his red wine while texting Mark with frantic thumbs.

J: I've been here alone for over 30 minutes drinking wine and eating my weight in complementary breadsticks. I'm getting fat and drunk and I'm pretty sure I've memorized the entire menu by now. WHERE ARE YOU??

"Sir, perhaps your date isn't coming?" Trevor offered, his smirk barely contained. "We do have single "to go" options available in the bar area."

Jack glared daggers the young server and opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, but paused when he saw a very stressed Mark zipping towards him, his face strained and apologetic as he kissed Jack lightly on the cheek.

Trevor looked severely shocked that Jack's date was not a figment of the Irishman's imagination. Jack grinned smugly at the look of envy in the dark blue eyes of their server as to how handsome was his lunch date.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Angel. I got trapped in that last workshop."

Jack's rage all but evaporated at the nickname.

_Angel._

"No it's fine. The only harm will be to your wallet."

Jack glanced over at Trevor and pointed at an item on the wine list. Trevor bowed happily and left.

"So you forgive me?" Mark asked, sorrow still etched in his face.

"Oh please. You act like I was here panicking that you stood me up or something." Jack leaned in closer to Mark. "By the way a crazy person stole my phone and sent those last two text messages to you, and then threw the phone back to me. Just delete the messages and pretend that they were never sent."

Mark chuckled. "Of course. Consider them never seen. Should I alert the police to the crazed text message bandit?"

"Already been called and given a description. Looks just like our server."

They both laughed and Jack felt a warm hand on his right knee, as Mark leaned over again. "I really missed you. A lot. "

Trevor was back with a fresh bottle of wine. "Are you two ready to order?"

"He'll order for me," Mark said softly, giving Jack's knee a little squeeze. "I'm sure I'll love whatever he decides on."

Jack felt his cheeks go pink, but was able to order food without blushing too badly.

The meal was wonderful and Jack was taking every opportunity that he could to make Mark laugh as hard as possible. The hand on his knee felt too much like something Jack wanted to feel at the beginning of every meal from now on.

"You have to tell me more about Chica," Jack said, taking another bit of his Fettuccini Alfredo. "She sounds like a such a sweetheart."

Mark smiled through his chewing and nodded happily. "She is the best dog on the planet, but I may be a little biased. She new favorite thing is ripping the faces off of all of her stuffed animal toys."

"How brutally adorable."

"Absolutely. If a giant plushy panda bear ever breaks into my house, Chica's got it handled."

"Are giant stuffed panda burglaries common in LA?"

"Not since I installed the Giant Stuffed Panda Detector alarm in the front room."

Jack giggled and watched Mark take another bite of his Eggplant Parmesan.

"So, I did I pick out a good meal for you? That was a lot of pressure for only our second date."

Mark rubbed Jack's arm with his hand smiled sweetly. "This is one of the best meals I have ever had, Angel. You did a fantastic job. I should save myself the trouble and let you order my food from now on."

Jack couldn't help but blush even more.

"Would you gentleman be wanting dessert, or just the check?" Trevor asked as he walked back over to refill their water glasses.

"Whatever he would like is fine," Mark said glancing over to Jack.

Jack waved his hands "no thank you". His mouth full with another bite of food. Mark stared at Jack's face, cheeks full of noodles with a small amount of the white sauce on the corner of his mouth looked...

He took his napkin and wiped at Jack's lips delicately, while Jack looked at him, somewhat puzzled.

"Sorry, Angel, but your messy face was a little distracting....and suggestive."

Jack giggled again and they finished the rest of their meal.

Trevor came with the check and Mark held out his hand for it, opening it and choked a bit on his wine. Jack started to pull out his wallet and Mark placed his hand back on his knee.

"No problem at all, Angel. Just a little sticker shock, and you did have to pretty much babysit that first bottle of wine on your own."

"I'm glad that you appreciate my suffering," Jack replied.

Mark chuckled warmly and after paying the bill they headed out. As they left Mark reached out his hand and took Jack's as they turned the corner. Jack felt surprised by this but enjoyed the way it felt. "When do you have your next workshop?"

"It's scheduled for 4:15pm," Mark replied.

Jack gave a quick smile. "Mine's not until 5:00pm. How about we relax in the hotel room for a while?"

Mark glanced over to Jack face, with a lingering look at his soft pink lips. He felt a tightened squeeze on his hand.

"That sounds like an amazing idea."

Jack leaded over, and whispered close to Mark's ear, enjoying the goosebumps that he caused on Mark's muscular neck. "That sounds like a amazing idea, what?"

Mark turned quickly and caught Jack's lips with his own and they shared a tender kiss on the sidewalk, the lust haze rising in his chest again. Jack pulled away, his face shining and bit his bottom lip.

"That sounds like an amazing idea," Mark repeated, and connecting what Jack wanted to hear him say. "Angel."


	12. Boy "Relaxes" With Boy

The heat from the kisses in the elevator were getting both of them so heater that it was hard to keep under control.  Mark picked up Jack and half carried him the rest of the way to the room. Jack wrapped his legs around Mark's narrow waist, and his slender arms around his neck pushing another rough kiss down Mark's throat.

Mark gave a lusty groan as he fiddled with the hotel key card and got them inside the room. He placed Jack on the bed nearest the door and Jack began to unbutton Mark's pants as Mark pulled off his shirt. Jack groaned at the muscled chest and tanned stomach, his pale fingers touching wherever he pleased as Mark tackled him on the bed and pulled hungrily at Jack's clothes until they both were naked and grabbing desperately.

Jack was always a little stronger than he looked, and grabbed Mark roughly and pushed him down on the mattress. Opening up his legs he began to lick at his entrance with the tip of his tongue. Mark gasped and pushed back burying Jack's mouth and chin inside of him. Jack began to stroke his length with his right hand, grabbing Mark's thick inner thigh roughly as he steadied himself. Mark gasped again, his mind only just recalling his purchase earlier that same morning.

"Angel, the condoms," Mark groaned thickly, and he was just able to pull Jack away from his groin to get to the night table and grab the box. He glanced down to see Jack, his face hungry for him again, his pink lips being wetted by his tongue.

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous," Mark whispered to Jack, his muscled hands clawing at the condom box, trying to open it and cursing at himself not already having everything prepared. 

"Need help with that?" Jack offered smoothly, reaching out a hand to take the box.

"Oh my god, please?" Mark moaned, thrusting the box over to Jack and laying back down impatiently.

Jack opened the little box with a small flick of his hand and pulled out a wrapped condom, his blue gaze shifting from the opening the wrapper to Mark's member, firm and being pumped by Mark as he waited. The wrapper was tossed over Jack's narrow right shoulder as he bend back down to lick a few more times before rolling it on.

Mark groaned at the movement and Jack turned around on his hands and knees, exposing his pale heart shaped ass towards Mark, hoping that the message would be clear.

_It was clear._

Grinning wildly Mark adjusted to his knees and bending down placed his lips against the entrance of Jack and began to hungrily lick.

Jack lowered his head and made a low pitched sigh that practically caused Mark to climax at the sound.

"More, oh fuck, again." Jack screamed and Mark continued licking and sucking, then adding stroking motions to Jack's member.

His slender legs were flexing backwards into Mark's mouth and jawline, encouraging him to continue to tease. Wanting to go deeper Mark grabbed the globes of his backside and pulled him closer, burying his mouth as much as he could into Jack's entrance.

Jack was losing his mind at this point, actual human speech was completely forgotten and nothing but half formed curse words and high pitched squeaks were leaving his lips.

"AHHGH!" Jack screamed, his bent legs kicking up and down madly. "MARK!!!"

Mark sat up fully on his knees again and spread Jack's cheeks with his hands, the muscles underneath his fingers trembling as he thrusts inside. A fresh wave of sound came in front of him and he began to pound Jack hard from behind.

Mark reached down and pulled Jack up on his knees, his chest now against Jack's reddening back. Jack's eyes were closed and mouth half opened, his yelps lusty with each and every thrust of Mark's hips into his ass.

Mark glanced down to see Jack pleasuring himself and that his movements were getting faster with each moment.

Jack turned his head and was able to just grab at Mark's lips and that was the push that he needed. His mouth opened wide as his came hard, he body shaking hard as he fell forward.

He braced himself to fall face forward on the mattress but felt strong arms wrap tightly around his arms and chest. Jack's mind was miles away, only vaguely aware that Mark was cumming too, but enjoying the tenseness around him. The sweet deep moans attacking his ears as his brain went foggy as he felt the softness of the bed slowly touch his face.

"Angel?"

Jack heard the name echo like as he saw Mark lips moving in front of him. "That was just incredible."

"We have to get up, don't we?" Jack groaned, his body beyond exhausted.

"Afraid so. I can get you coffee. Would that help?"

"Yes. About three cups to start with, please? Shot directly into my veins would be wonderful."

Mark chuckled softly and kissed Jack's forehead as he got up to call room service for a large pot of coffee, no cream or sugar needed. Jack couldn't move for a while, laying on his stomach as he watched Mark put on a clean pair of boxers and cream colored pants.

The knock on the door for the coffee order helped Jack's desire to stir, not wanting to be seen sweaty and naked by a hotel employee, but Mark gently place a small blanket on top of his body and Jack was covered up and warm.

Sighing happily as Mark returned with a mug and large pot of coffee, Jack sat up cross legged on the bed, the dark blue blanket wrapped around his narrow shoulders. Mark poured the delicious smelling coffee into the white mug and placed it in Jack's eager hands.


	13. Boy Has Second Thoughts

A few sips in and Jack was feeling more like his bouncy self again, and Mark made a few phone calls as he poured another tasty mug. In the back of Jack's head he could hear the pushy accented voice of Felix telling him to talk to Mark about International Lawyer Group trying to reach him.

_Only Felix would find out a way to mess with a nice moment and not even know it._

It seemed like a good a time as any to ask him about it, though. Jack took a deep breath and waved his pale hand to get Mark's attention. Mark saw him, finished up his phone call and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Need more coffee, Angel?" he asked, kissing Jack on the cheek.

Jack smiled, looking at Mark's handsome face. "No. I'm still fine so far. I was just wondering if we could talk for a few minutes?"

Mark looked at his phone. "Sure, we still have a little time before our next workshops. What's on your gorgeous mind? More kisses?"

"No. Well, yes that would be nice, but it's work related, if you don't mind."

Mark sat up a bit straighter and worked harder to focus. "Sure, what work things would you like to talk about?"

Jack thought about the best way to approach this. Perhaps just directly asking if he knew Felix, and then just letting him know that Fe was trying to reach him. "Do you happen to know who Felix Kjellberg is?" Jack asked quickly.

Mark's smile dropped in an instance and replaced with a sour look that didn't fit his caring face at all. "Yes, I know of him. Why? Did he do something to you?"

Jack blinked, too startled to say anything at first. "Did he do anything to me? What? Why would you ask that?"

Mark looked angrier than Jack had ever seen him, and with a small turn Mark was on his sturdy feet and pacing slightly. "Angel, that man, if you can call him that, is a complete sex maniac. His reputation is horrible for how he treats anyone who he finds attractive. No one has ever sued him, but that's just due to his own dumb luck and the fact that most of the poor men and women he bedded were too young, naïve or slutty to follow the proper channels."

There was a burning feeling in Jack's stomach that was getting hotter. What Mark was saying wasn't true about Felix at all. Yes, Felix could be a bit of a playboy, but all of the rumors about him bedding all of the newest lawyers at ILG was just rumors. Besides, Felix and him had dated exclusively for over two years, and infidelity was never an issue.

"And I've been avoiding his calls for over the past two weeks," Mark continued, not noticing the look of anger on Jack's face at all. " I want nothing to do with that blonde slime ball. I'd probably get an STD by just breathing the same air as him."

Mark paused, now seeing the blue heat from Jack's eyes clearly now. "Angel, what's wrong?"

"Felix is none of those things that you said," Jack snapped, his voice trembling with rage. "He can be an asshole but he isn't depraved and he never took advantage of anyone in all the years I have known him."

Mark eyes widened and he raised a hand to stop Jack from speaking for a moment. "Wait a minute. You personally know Felix Kjellberg?

"Not only do I know him, but I currently work with him, and we dated for two years."

Jack was incredibly mad, but he paused to enjoy the affect that this news had on Mark, who looked as though the air had been let out of him completely. He sat on the other bed, his dark eyes looking stunned and embarrassed.

"Unless you think that he just took advantage of me," Jack grumbled. "I guess I was one of the young, naïve sluts that he fucked, huh?"

"Now Angel," Mark started, looking to fix what he said, "what I said came out wrong and -"

"You better believe that it came out wrong." Jack interrupted as he got to his feet and started picking up his clothes quickly. "That seems to happen a lot Mark. You make a huge amount of assumptions about people and end up sticking you foot in your big mouth."

Jack's bright eyes darted towards Mark's lips and his loins tingled. "Your big, pretty, sexy mouth," he grumbled.

Mark watched helpless for words as Jack darted around the room getting dressed, wincing at the curse words coming from Jack's throat and scary looks coming from his eyes. It was only when Jack pulled out his suitcase from the closet that Mark fully connected what was happening and tried to speak again.

"Angel, please, give me a chance to apologize and make it up to you."

Jack was beyond hearing Mark's excuses and didn't want him to make it up to him. The words he said about Felix were mean and untrue, and the fact that Mark was so ready to judge people really bothered him.

"I don't want an apology, Mark," Jack said quietly, trying to calm down to make sure that he was understood. "I don't want an apology or anything else, ok?"

Mark felt his heart lurch as he stood up and walked over to Jack, wanting to touch his hand, but thinking better of it.

"I don't understand. What does that mean?"

Jack could feel the words lay heavy in his throat as he pushed them out one by one. "It means what you think it means." He lifted his eyes to meet Mark's pained gaze. "This isn't going to work out. I'm sorry."

Jack turned to grab the last few items from the bathroom, not daring to look at Mark's hurt and confused expression. Things had been going so well. Less than an hour ago they were having passionate sex on the gold and blue bedspread that now held Jack's overnight bags.

Mark's mind was reeling at what was happening to his perfect weekend with this perfect person. He had to fix this, He had to get Jack to stay, or at least to listen to him before he left.

"Please, Angel, can we talk about this?"

Jack flinched at the nickname, longing to hear it then but hating to hear it now.

"Please call me Jack, or honestly, with you I'm Sean if you must call me anything at all."

Jack glanced back down to zip up his last bag and after placing his shoes on his feet headed towards the hotel room door.

"Sean," Mark said, and Jack turned to look at him, his expression one of sheer defiance.

"Would you please still consider coming out to visit me in LA," Mark asked as carefully as he could. "Just please consider it after the Summit is over?"

Jack had expected Mark to explain why what he thought he was doing was wrong, or to start talking about Felix again, but Mark seemed genuinely sorry about what happened.

Jack wasn't able to deal with that. At least not right now. He spoke a final time to Mark, his voice hurt, but still very strong.

"I won't block your phone number. That's all I can promise you."

Jack looked back to meet the brown eyes he had grown so fond of, and then turning the doorknob slowly he walked out of the room, without turning back again.


	14. Boy Misses Boy

Chica nuzzled Mark's hand softly as he sat at the kitchen table, his face looking sad and discouraged. This had been Mark's routine for the past eight Saturdays since he had flown back to California.

Take Chica out for a morning run, then sit in the kitchen, catch up on a few emails and then call Jack.

Mark had decided that calling at the same time each week would be best. A routine of sorts that Jack would see and hopefully love to see.

_"I won't block your phone number. That's all I can promise you."_

The phone rang a few times, and then went to the familiar voicemail that Mark loved to hear, but never left a message to call him back.

**"Top of the day to you! You have reached the voicemail of Jack McLoughlin. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. If this is regarding a case that I am working on, please feel free to text. Thank you!"**

He hung up the phone before the beep sound.

His heart felt pain at how he had acted and what he had said about Felix. Even now two months later he wishes desperately to have been able to stop himself from saying such hurtful things. Almost in a need to justify what he had assumed,  he had spent days once he returned going through public documents regarding Felix, and Jack had been right from all he had been able to uncover. Felix was a giant flirt but that was about it.

Mark had even returned Felix's messages but he hasn't gotten any follow up calls. Had Jack asked ILG to no longer reach out to him?

Chica whimpered softly and Mark placed his tanned hand on top of her head and patted it gently. He glanced at the picture of Jack he had taken and smiled. The smile of the Irishman was radiant, his dark hair an elegant mess and his blue eyes looking directly at the camera.

_Directly at Mark._

He could almost hear his wonderful giggle. Mark sighed as he got up and headed upstairs to take a shower, Chica at his heels. He would try again the same time next Saturday to call him. In the meantime he had work from the office still left to do.

Across the country Jack saw the call switch over from "Incoming call from Mark" to "Missed call from Mark" and placed the phone back in his pocket. He just wasn't ready to speak to him yet. He wasn't angry anymore. That had left him a couple weeks ago, but the sadness of the whole situation weighed heavy in his heart. Felix had told him that he would call Mark back after the "dust settled", whatever that meant.

"Mr McLoughlin?" called out the voice of the young pharmacist assistant, and Jack moved towards the counter. He was relieved that he was able to get a prescription from his doctor yesterday. Dr. Keller had been very kind to listen to Jack fret about his stomachaches and vomiting in the morning and evening like clockwork. He had assured Jack that it was probably a mild case of flu or just stress but to be safe gave him anti-nausea medication.

"Thanks," Jack said, giving the lady a kind smile. He would head back home and try to get some sleep today. He was so tired lately, but that was due to whatever was causing the stomach trouble. That had to be what it was. Sylvia was concerned the last time she had seen him in the office. Her eyes scanning his tired face, and it was her that almost got run over when Jack had made a crazy dash to the restroom to be sick. It took almost an hour to convince Felix to not make Jack go home sick.

Jack bought a bottle of water while he was still at the drugstore and took two of the pills. Hopefully by the time he got home he would be feeling better.

His phone buzzed. It was Sylvia checking in.

S: I just got an alert about your meds. Are you on the way to get them?

J: Already got them. On my way home to rest.

S: Thank goodness! You are going to really rest today? No work at all, right? I will come to your apartment and take your laptop if I need to do that.

Jack chuckled as he headed down the stairs to the subway to get home.

J: No need to kidnap my electronics. I'll rest today. I promise.

The next week was a blur of pain, exhaustion and vomiting. It was only after loud threats of Sylvia, Felix and Jack's parents of dragging him back to the doctor themselves that Jack went to see a gastroenterologist about his stomach. His appointment was set and after getting him checked in and weighed he met with Dr. Fairbanks, a sweet man who asked him hundreds of questions and took scans of his abdomen.

As the visit went on Dr. Fairbanks seemed to getting more confused by what he was reading on Jack's charts and finally asked if he could take some blood to have it tested.

"Sure, that's fine," Jack said, feeling nervous. "What do you think is going on with me?"

Dr. Fairbanks exhaled deeply before he answered. "You seem to be showing signs of pregnancy, Mr. McLoughlin, which is of course impossible as you're being male, but there are stomach and intestinal disorders that can mimic pregnancy symptoms, so before we can get to the actual issue we have to take a formal pregnancy test, as silly as that may sound."

Jack nodded that he understood and had his blood drawn. He chuckled and sent a quick text to Sylvia about the pregnancy test, think that would give her a great laugh.

S: If you end up being pregnant, I think that I would make a great god mom! Lol.

Jack chuckled again as he headed back to the house after the nurse released him, saying that he would get a call later in the day with additional information. He was also given a pamphlet of different medical stomach disorders that could give pregnancy like symptoms. None of them looked too bad, and most fairly treatable.

Jack was resting on the couch when Dr. Fairbanks office called.

"Mr. McLoughlin, we got your results and would like you to come back to the office today to discuss them if possible," said the soft voice on the other line. "It's very detailed, and Dr. Fairbanks thinks that you will have a lot of follow up questions."

Jack agreed to get there by 4pm and sat in the medical room terrified. One of the more severe illnesses could be stomach cancer. Jack took deep breaths as the four opened, and Dr. Fairbanks along with another man entered the room. The other doctor was slightly taller and had darker colored hair.

"Hi Jack," Dr. Fairbanks greeted, "Thank you for being able to come back in today. This is a very good colleague of mine, Dr. Winters. He deals with very unique situations like yourself."

Jack's blue eyes opened wider. "Unique situations like me? What are you talking about?"

Dr. Winters has very kind brown eyes and handed Jack a piece of paper with different numbers and a chart at the bottom. Jack glanced down, but other than the words "positive" and "seven to eight weeks" the other verbiage was flying over his head.

"Jack," Dr. Winters said, keeping his voice as steady as he could. "Those are your blood results. We ran them three times just to make sure before we called you down here. This isn't something that I thought would work to tell you over the phone."

"Oh my god," Jack groaned, his voice barely a whisper. "I have cancer?"

"No Jack," replied Dr. Winters. "You're about two months pregnant."


	15. Boy is Preggers

Jack bursted out laughing and Dr. Fairbanks and Dr. Winters exchanged looks to each other. Jack was waiting for the punchline to this very funny joke, but the faces of both doctors were very serious indeed.

His eyes scanned their faces. The rest of the joke, or the actual problem with his stomach was going to be told to him soon, right?

Dr. Winters took a step towards him, his face soft and understanding as he spoke.

"I know that it's hard to believe Jack, but it is true. You're approximately 8 weeks pregnant. We have other paperwork to show you, and we also would like to give you an ultrasound so we can see the baby more clearly, and get some more information as to how this happened."

Jack felt like he was going to throw up, and he began to shake slightly in the chair.

Dr. Fairbanks noticed this and walked outside of the room to get Jack some water.

"I don't understand," Jack said still stunned, "I can't be pregnant. I don't have ovaries or a womb."

Dr. Winters pulled out some charts from a large stack of papers. "Actually Jack, you have both."

Jack's eyes widened at this information as Dr. Winters pointed at a large scan of Jack's abdomen and torso. "It looks like hidden behind your kidneys you have a small ovary. Very very deformed but it is there. It looks like that at some point during your mother's pregnancy with you, you were first forming into a female, but right as sexual organs are being determined, something happened and your chromosomes switched to male. However you were left with this tiny ovary and your pelvic structure  stayed wider like a female, so you do have a functioning area for a womb. That would account for your build. You're very slender except for your thighs and hips. They are very curvy for a male."

Jack nodded, trying to grasp what Dr. Winters was saying but still was getting the whole pregnancy thing in full.

"I just always assumed that I was part of the "Baby Got Back" club," Jack muttered.

Dr. Winters chuckled at this.

"I thought that sperm had to travel up the vagina to get pregnant. I don't have a vagina, obviously."

Dr. Fairbanks came back on with water for Jack, which Jack took happily and drank.

"That is true, usually," said Dr. Winters, "but there have been cases of pregnancy in women with oral sex and a couple of odd ones involving anal sex. That's part of the reason that we want to do more testing with you."

Dr. Fairbanks nodded his head in agreement. "Do you know who the father...well, the other father might be? It is up to you of course if you want to tell him about this, and if you want to terminate the pregnancy or carry to it to term."

Jack blinked a few times. "Terminating the pregnancy? He was pro choice but this was a big decision, and he felt wrong about not telling Mark.

_Mark._

There was no doubt that the baby was his. Mark has been the first sexual partner that he had in many months, not to mention the first time they had sex it had been unprotected.

"Yes, I know who the father is. Definitely. I need to talk to him about this."

Dr. Winters gave him the paperwork he had been holding. "Yes, we understand. In the meantime is it all right if we give you an ultrasound? It will help in gathering information, and considering the interesting circumstances you may need additional proof for the father."

"Yes, of course." Jack said quickly.

The ultrasound was odd but fascinating to everyone in the room. Jack had signed papers which would allow a couple other doctors to watch as the ultrasound was performed. Jack shivered slightly at the gel smeared on his belly, but gasped at the form on the screen. A little shaped being, almost looked like bean, floating around his insides. Dr. Winters pointed at the screen.

"There's your baby, Jack,"

Jack's heart lurched forward. A baby was there. He was having a baby. Terror and excitement was surging through him. He needed to talk to Mark but had no idea of how to brace him for this. Would Mark even believe him? Would he want to keep the baby? Would he even answer the phone after so many weeks of Jack practically ignoring him?

"We will give you print outs of the ultrasounds too," Dr. Winters said kindly. "Until you and your partner make a decision regarding if you want to carry the fetus to term, we will be starting you on vitamins and supplements to make sure that everything continues as well as possible."

Jack nodded and continued to look at the fuzzy image on the screen, the mutters of the other doctors and nurses in the room became quieter as his blue eyes just focused on the little creature. It almost seemed to be waving at him, though it really had no arms.

_Hey daddy._

"Hey baby," Jack whispered to himself.

Then before Jack could say another word, he felt his eyes fill with happy tears.


	16. Boy Calls Boy Back

By the time Jack was able to get back to his phone he saw missed calls from practically everyone in his office. The text messages were an even a larger number and more alarming as he read through them. He texted the most urgent ones including the severe threat from both Sylvia and Felix that they would be heading to his house armed with burglary tools and pie if he didn't update them at once.

Once he arrived home, Jack sat down on his living room couch and scrolled through his missed calls until he found the one labeled 'Mark'. It was about 3:30pm in California now, so the likelihood of Mark answering his phone was minimal. He would leave a short voicemail for Mark to call him back. A calm and vague message and then he would figure out the best way to get Mark to New York to see him. Dr. Fairbanks and Dr. Winters were right. This information wasn't meant to be told to a person over the phone.

Jack pressed the call button, a good voice mail message ready in his brain as the phone began to ring.

Thousands of miles away Mark was getting out of a very long meeting and felt his phone vibrate. He groaned angrily, just wanting this long day to be over. His heart jumped at the smiling picture of Jack on his screen. The caller ID labeled "The Two Night Stand?" flashing in bright green letters.

Mark pushed the "accept" button quickly and moved away from the other people leaving the meeting, his voice cracked and low pitched.

"Sean, how are you?"

Jack almost dropped the phone. His mind had not been prepared for Mark to answer, and even less prepared for Mark to sound so happy to hear from him.

"Hey, Mark. I'm sorry if I bothered you at work. I was just going to leave a message."

The sound of Jack's Irish accent, even though he sounded so nervous, was like music to Mark's ears. He waved away a colleague who was approaching him with some paperwork, pointing to his phone. The colleague understood and shuffled away from him.

"No no you're never able to bother me," Mark replied, walking as he tried to steady his voice. "Your timing was perfect actually. I just got out of a meeting. I'm almost to my office. Just give me a few seconds."

Mark zipped the rest of the way to his office quickly and closed the door so that his phone call with Jack wouldn't be disturbed. He sat down at his desk and got as comfortable as he could.

"Hey, are you still there Sean?"

"Yes, and it's Jack. You can call me Jack. I'm sorry about getting so angry in the hotel room with you that day."

Mark smiled at the name change. "No Jack, you had every right to chew my head off. It needed a good chewing on once I was able to pull it out of my own ass. I was stupid and judgmental but I have been working on that. I promise you."

"Ok, I believe you."

"I hope that me calling you so much was ok. I just wanted to keep trying. I really have missed you, Jack. You have just no idea how much I've missed you. Was this about you coming to LA? Oh please tell me that you've changed you mind. "

Jack could feel his face turning red, and a smile on his lips at the sounds of Mark just rambling on about their weekend together and how much fun he had with him.

"My god, Jack," Mark said suddenly. "Here I am just blabbing on and not letting you talk. You called me after all, so let me shut up. What did you want to talk about? I'll move any of my plans for this afternoon to talk as much as you want. You are so much more important."

Jack giggled, and Mark felt like his heart would burst.

"You're going to make my face break with all of the smiling you're making me do right now," Jack said softly. "I do need to talk to you about something very important, but it needs to be done in person. When would you be able to fly to New York?"

Mark scanned his calendar quickly. He had nothing pressing until next Wednesday. If he hurried up with a couple of meetings and made a few changes to call clients instead of face to face conferences, he would be able to leave as early as tomorrow night.

"I could be in New York by early Saturday, if that's ok with you."

"Yes, that's great. I'll text you my condo address. Would you be able to stay until at least Monday?"

"I can, yes. You want me to stay with you in your condo? Are you sure?"

Jack giggled again. "Yes, I'm sure. Unless you prefer to stay at a hotel?"

Mark was an idiot for saying anything about staying at the condo. The idea of sleeping next to Jack again was rattling his brain it seemed.

"No, sleeping with you is great! I mean, sleeping with you in your condo with you will be great. I mean...shit..."

Jack giggled loudly. "You're adorable when you're flustered. And yes, I expect us sleeping together again will be great too."

Mark felt like he couldn't have heard a better words in his life. "Yeah, I can't wait to see you, Jack. Thank you so much for calling me back."

"Well to be honest, your persistence was kind of sexy. I can't wait to see you too. I'll text you my address. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon."

Mark hung up the phone, almost wanting to pinch himself like they do in movies just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming what just happened. The text message back from Jack was immediate.

J: 90 Furman St. Brooklyn, NY 11201. #155. Just let me know if you need a ride from the airport or directions.

M: I should be able to get there, but I'll let you know if there are any problems. I'll send you my flight information when I get it.

J: ok. Thanks. Also can I ask a favor?

M: Anything at all. What is it?

Jack sighed at the last message, and took a deep breath as he typed his request and hit send.

J: I really miss my pet name. I should never have thrown it away. May I have it back?

Mark chuckled at the question, and smiled broadly as he responded.

M: Of course you can. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again, Angel.


	17. Boy Cuddles with Boy

**"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain speaking. We will be landing at JFK airport in the next 15 minutes. The local time is 5:30am EST. Thank you for flying with us."**

Mark yawned deeply as he adjusted his seat up for landing. He barely got everything in order before he headed out but luckily Ms. Applegate was able to watch Chica again and though Ken was incredibly grumpy about it, he was able to stay out of the office until Thursday. Hopefully that would be enough time to talk to Jack about whatever he needed to talk to him about.

Mark's mind had been trying to figure out what this talk was for during the last couple of days. It has to be really important to make Jack feel like he just couldn't tell him over the phone. Maybe he wanted to finally start officially dating but wanted to ask him in person. The distance would be a bit rough, but Mark was more than willing to start dating Jack. They were able to fly out to see each other and Mark was in New York a lot just for business trips. They could make it work, and he was already realizing how the feelings for Jack were growing stronger with every text message and every phone call.

He grabbed a taxi to Brooklyn, not wanting to deal with the subways so early, and got to Jack's condominium within a very short time. He had texted Jack his flight information and Jack had texted back just to tell the doorman his name and he would give him a temporary passcode to get into his condo.

"Just to warn you, I'm really disoriented in the morning," Jack had told him during their last phone conversation.

"I know, I've been there," Mark replied. "You have an adorable snore, though."

The security guard was a sweet natured older man named Gus who looked at Mark's picture ID and nodded approvingly.

"So, you are the Mark that Jack's been going on about?" Gus said, handing Mark back his driver's license. "He's very fond of you."

Mark grinned. "He talks about me?"

"Yes, all the time," Gus replied, his light brown eyes looked at Mark fondly. "Just take the first two left turns and you'll be at Mr. McLoughlin's condo. That key card I gave you will let you in only for today. Jack would need to sign you up if he wants you to have another one."

"Thank you, Gus. By the way, is there a place to get fresh coffee close by?"

Gus gave Mark a huge toothy smile. "I can see why Jack likes you so much. There sure is. Jack usually gets a fresh cup of black coffee from the diner right up the street. He also loves the banana muffins too, if he can get over there before they run out. Name of the place is called Donna's Diner and Eats."

Mark nodded and said thank you and grabbing his suitcase he headed to Jack's condo. After two left turns he arrived at Condo # 155. He scanned in his key card and the door clicked open. Mark quietly went in, and smiled. Jack's condo was very spacious and full for quirky little paintings and comfortable looking furniture. He glanced over to the painted bright blue walls to pictures of smiling people and gorgeous landscapes.

On the coffee table as he passed it he noticed a photo of an adorable boy holding a huge book in his lap sitting in the sand. The ocean was in front of him and his eyes were practically the same color. The little boy's grin was missing two front teeth and his right hand pointed towards the person holding the camera. Mark chuckled softly as he held the picture in his strong fingers.

_What a beautiful_ _picture._

Mark placed the frame back down and headed through the hallway. There were two rooms to his left and two rooms to his right. The first room to the right looked like an office. A large dark brown desk with bookcases were there, along with a large monitor and computer. Two chairs sat on the other side of the desk, and Mark assumed that this meant that Jack also had business people in his home on occasion. Something else that they had in common.

The first room on his left was the guest bedroom, Mark was able to surmise. Fairly neat and tidy with a queen sized bed with dark red sheets and a small table and chair on the opposite wall. There was a fairly large flat screen television on the wall to the right, and next to the closet seemed to be a door to a bathroom. Mark paused for a moment.

_Was he supposed to sleep in here?_

Jack had mentioned sleeping in the same bed, but that may have only been if they were actively having sex. Just actual sleeping and cuddling was more intimate to a number of people, including him.

_Better not risk it._

Mark walked into the room and was able to open up his suitcase when he saw a note on the pillow of the bed labeled "Mark". He picked up the note and opened it.

**I can't snuggle or kiss you from this room. Neither my arms or lips are long enough. If they were, I'd have joined the circus long ago. My room is the second on the left. See you soon.**

**-Jack**

Chuckling madly at the note, Mark picked up his suitcase again and headed to the next room on the left. The door was already partially opened and Mark smiled. Jack was sleeping soundly on the far end of the bed. It looked as if he had made a real effort not to take up too much room. He was on his back, his dark hair ruffled and his face pointed towards the door. His eyelashes were just as long and his nose just as cute as Mark remembered them.

It was amazing how much Mark missed his soft little snores. He placed his suitcase near the foot of the bed, and slowly got undressed down to his boxers. It was only now watching Jack sleep so soundly that Mark realized how incredibly tired he was from such a long flight so early in the morning. He pulled the dark green covers as slowly as he could so not to wake Jack up, and sighed to see that Jack also liked to sleep naked. Mark pulled off his boxers too and laid them with the rest of his clothes, and set his alarm for 9:00am. A quick nap would be all he needed to be able to get to the diner and get Jack some coffee, plus a banana muffin if they were still there.

He crawled into the bed, and Jack didn't stir at all. He laid down and watched Jack for a moment, wanting to kiss his lips and to hold him, but he was sleeping so peacefully. He could wait until later.

"I so want to kiss you, though," Mark whispered to himself.

"I owe you more than just kisses," came a sleepy voice, and Mark gave a small jump. Jack opened his eyes slowly and smiled. Mark smiled back at him. "I missed you Mark," Jack said as he moved over to him, their noses almost touching. "You're here aren't you? Or is this another dream?"

Mark leaned in and their lips met, and both of them moaned as to how soft the other one's lips felt. Mark wrapped his strong arms around Jack's waist and pulled them even closer together, lips not moving off of the other one's lips. Jack's pale slender fingers slid through his thick and wavy dark hair and Mark could feel Jack relaxing again. Mark opened his eyes to see Jack barely able to move anymore, his face happily exhausted.

"If you aren't really here, then my dreams are badass." Jack whispered as he fell back asleep, his snoring louder than before.

Sighing happily Mark wrapped himself around Jack and closed his eyes as well, and for the time being, slept like there was no tomorrow.


	18. Boy Gets the News

The alarm from Mark's phone broke through the still morning air and yawning deeply, Mark silenced it in a couple of moments. He glanced over to see Jack still sleeping soundly, his arms and legs wrapped around Mark's waist and thighs. Mark wiggled carefully out of his grasp, Jack doing nothing more than muttering softly as he flipped over and continued to snore.

Taking fresh clothes out of his suitcase, Mark headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower and got dressed. He got to Donna's Diner and Eats within a half hour and grabbed two cups of large coffee and one of the last banana muffins available. The server was also happy to meet Mark. It looks like Jack had been telling everyone about him.

Mark had a bit more trouble opening the door this time around with the coffee cups. He placed the cups and muffin on the kitchen counter and headed back to Jack's bedroom. Jack was in the bathroom by the sound of the running water, so Mark went back to the living room and checked on his emails while he waited.

Jack came shuffling in about 15 minutes later, his hair combed back and wearing soft gray sweatpants and fuzzy brown bear paw slippers. His bright blue eyes first noticed Mark sitting on the living room couch and smiled, and headed over to him to sit down and snuggled up to him.

"Good morning," Mark said softly, wrapping his arms around him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm hmm. Better once you got here. I smell coffee. Why do I smell coffee?"

"Because there's coffee in the kitchen for you," Mark replied, kissing Jack on the lips softly. "Plus a banana muffin."

Jack's eyes grew wide. "Banana muffin? From Donna's? Don't fuck with my heart this early in the morning."

"No heart fuckery, Angel. It's all on the kitchen counter for you."

Jack leapt up and headed for the kitchen and Mark chuckled at the cheering from Jack as he tore into the muffin and took a couple of gulps of coffee.

"You at least took the muffin out of the bag first, right?" Mark asked as he headed into the kitchen as well.

"Barely, but yes," Jack replied, his voice slightly muffled by a mouth full of delicious muffin goodness. "I'm so hungry lately. This is so hitting the spot right now."

Mark looked at him, somewhat alarmed. "I can see that. Are you on some weird fad diet, or did you just forget that eating is needed to, you know, live?"

Jack swallowed hard, looking at Mark as carefully as possible. "Neither, actually." He put down the half eaten food and took Mark by the hand. "I need to explain what's happened."

Mark raised his eyebrows, the look of concern in Jack's bright blue eyes sent an uncomfortable jolt through his stomach. "Is this about why you asked me to come to New York?"

Jack sighed and bit his bottom lip, then nodded.

"Should I sit down? Your face makes me think that this is news I need to be sitting down for."

"Probably, yes. Sitting down is a good idea."

"Oh, yikes. Ok."

Mark looked around the kitchen and sat down in a chair at  the small kitchen table. Jack went to a drawer near a cabinet and pulled out papers and a few small pictures and walked over to join Mark, his pale hands shook as he placed the papers on the table. The pictures he kept hold of in his slender fingers.

"Now, before you laugh, or cry, or...throw up on my kitchen floor, or anything else that is completely understandable," Jack said quickly to Mark, looking strained, "try your best to hear me out first, ok?"

Mark could feel his heart beating in his chest so hard it physically hurt, but he nodded that he understood.

Jack sighed heavily and pushed the medical papers over to Mark, inviting him to look them over. Mark's strong muscled hands picked up the documents and scanned them in a careful way. Jack watched his dark eyes move back and forth as he went through each page, his thin lips mouthing certain words. Occasionally his eyes would narrow slightly, or glance up to meet Jack's eyes, but then head back to the page to review another section. After a few minutes Mark put the papers back on the table.

"These are all about having a baby," Mark said slowly. "And I recognize those type of photos in your hands," he continued pointing at the small pictures that Jack was still holding in his fingers.  "Those are sonogram pictures."

Jack was surprised by Mark knowing what the pictures were, and handed him over the photos. Mark gently took them and looked at each of the pictures as of they were made of glass. "Jack, what's this about? Is some woman accusing you of fathering her baby? I see your name all over these documents."

Jack looked at him, startled. "What, no that isn't-"

Mark wasn't listening, his eyes back on the pictures. "I get why you wanted my help. This is more of a family law case, but I can definitely get you some legal council until then."

"Mark, please that not what -"

"And I don't care if this is your baby, Angel. We can work through this. I love children. I already have a beautiful little goddaughter, so another baby -"

"MARK!!"

Mark's eyes darted up to see Jack's exasperated face looking back at him.

"For fuck's sake, would you just please listen to me?"

Mark nodded again, feeling ashamed of his reaction.

Jack took the pictures back from him, laid them on the table, and placed his hands on top of Mark's hands. Mark instinctively took hold of them gently, and looked into Jack's face, waiting as patiently as he could.

"There is a baby on the way," Jack said, trying his best not to keep his voice steady. "I am the father of it, but...so are you."

Mark heard the words, but was completely confused.

"It appears," Jack continued, somewhat relived that Mark was staying quiet, "that I have a hidden ovary. They are still running tests as to exactly what happened, but I'm pregnant."

If this had been one of those hidden camera shows, the reaction would have been a classic one. Mark's handsome tanned face first looked back at Jack with an almost dubious expression. Then his lips opened up to a small chuckle at the ridiculous news.

Jack kept his face as serious as possible, waiting for a stronger reaction once the initial shock wore off. He pondered if it would be complete denial of the situation, or a sudden burst of laughter. He had prepared for both.

What he wasn't ready for was Mark's chocolate colored eyes rolling back in his head and then falling onto the floor, into a complete faint.


	19. Boy Reacts to News

Jack gasped,  jumped out of his chair,  and started trying to wake him up. Mark was lying on his side, completely out cold. After moving other chair out of the way he was able to roll him onto his back, but Mark was too heavy to carry to the couch or bed.

"Mark?" Jack said, shaking his shoulder. Mark wasn't responding at all. His face was relaxed, his eyes closed, and his mouth slightly opened. Jack thought back to old movies that he watched when he was younger. What do people usually do when dealing with a fainted person?

Smelling salts wasn't something he kept around his house, and throwing water on him didn't seem like the best plan.

Then he had an idea, and making sure to step around Mark carefully, headed outside. He made it the front desk in a couple of minutes and saw Gus sitting at his chair reading the paper. The security guard gave Jack a warm smile that changed to concern once he saw the panicked looking in the Irishman's blue eyes.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Gus asked, getting up from his chair.

"Mark fainted," he answered, his voice breathless. "Can you help me, please?"

Gus quickly nodded and started moving towards the condo with Jack behind him, his fuzzy bear paw slippers not the best for keeping up. Gus  was already bent over Mark and checking his pulse by the time Jack got back to the kitchen.

"Did he hit his head on the way down?"

"No, he just fell from the chair and straight to the floor."

Gus' light brown eyes fell on Jack's stressed face, and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry now. My grandmother used to have fainting spells. He should be fine in a while."

Gus lifted Mark's arm and checked his pulse again.

"He's got a strong heartbeat and he's breathing normally. Let's get him somewhere more comfortable. There's a good chance that he'll be really confused once he wakes up."

Jack exhaled loudly, and Gus gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm able to get his top half of you can handle his legs."

"Yeah, I think so."

Gus shuffled around to Mark's head and shoulders and lifted him, making sure to support his neck and head. Jack maneuvered his feet and slowly the two men walked over to the couch and placed Mark as softly on it as possible.

"I need to get back to the front desk," Gus said, stretching out his back. "Let me know if he doesn't wake up in the next half hour."

Then before Gus could react Jack moved quickly towards him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you," Jack said, his voice sounding small.

The security guard wrapped his arms around Jack's slender shoulders and gave him another reassuring pat. "No problem at all. He seems like a really great guy. Just let me know if you two need anything."

Gus left the condo with a few long strides, closing the front door behind him.

After a few minutes of watching him, Jack was relieved to see Mark starting to finally stir. His head moved from side to side and his hand tightening his grip onto Jack's hand.

"Mark? Oh thank god," Jack breathed as he leaned over and kissed Mark's cheek as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Jack?" Mark groaned, touching the side of his own head and wincing a bit. "What happened?"

"You fainted," said Jack, his insides squirming as he helped Mark up to a sitting position. "You scared me half to death. Are you all right?"

Mark nodded, still slightly dazed. "I'm sorry. I just kind of blacked out. That's never happened before."

Jack bit his bottom lip.

"I wasn't hearing things, right?" Mark said after a few moments of holding hands with Jack on the couch. "You said that you're pregnant?"

Jack nodded. "About two months."

Mark felt lightheaded again, but was able to keep it together this time.

"You of course have every right to go with me on Monday when they do more tests," Jack said, trying to break through the awkward silence. "And if you don't want the baby, we can look at adoption or...abortion. This isn't just my decision, and -"

"Do you want to keep it, Angel?" Mark asked quietly.

Jack was startled at the question. He had not thought past just giving Mark the news and discussing options a bit later. That was if Mark hadn't gone racing out of his condo and back on the first flight he could to LA.

"Yes, I do."

"Then it's settled," Mark said firmly as he placed his right hand on Jack's belly. "We're going to have it then."

Jack's mind was racing at the finality of Mark's words.

_It was that simple to him?_

"I love children," Mark said, his hand rubbing small circles on the surface of Jack's stomach. "And I want the baby too."

Jack smiled as he placed his hand on top of Mark's hand as he continued to rub his belly softly in circles.

"It would be my first baby," Jack said, his heart beating faster than normal.

"Well, I would hope that would be the case," Mark said, chuckling a little.

Jack laughed at the realization of what he said, and smiled at Mark, so incredibly happy that he was still here with him. "I'm ok if you want to get a blood test to show that the baby is...yours."

Mark looked confused. "I believe you that the baby is mine. We can still get the blood test to confirm it, but I believe you. You've never given me a reason not to trust you."

"It's just that we were just a one night stand and -"

Mark placed his hand on the side of Jack's face and rubbed it gently, and Jack paused in midsentence to lean against Mark's warm touch.

"Does this feel like just a one night stand, Angel?"

Jack blinked. Mark was right. He called him for months after their weekend together. Then he flew thousands of miles just because Jack asked him. He was still sitting here after being told incredibly crazy news about his entire future. Mark could have run, or demanded proof or not wanted to ever see the baby at all.

_He was here and sticking with him._

"So, we're ok then?" Jack asked.

"Why wouldn't we be?"

Jack could feel the tears in his eyes before he could react properly and Mark wrapped his arms around him. Jack placed his head on the broad chest of the father of his child, his face breaking into a watery smile.

"I was so worried that you would hate me, and not want to be with me anymore."

Mark kissed the top of Jack's head as he rubbed his back. "Of course I would want to be with you, Jack. I care about you so much, and I care about our little coffee bean."

Jack chuckled loudly. "Coffee bean?"

Mark lifted up Jack's chin and kissed his lips.

"With as much coffee as you like to drink the nickname seemed appropriate, though I'm sure that you're going to cut down."

Jack nodded sadly. "It's only until the birth. Just a single cup a day until then. Same with wine. I'll manage."

Mark kissed Jack's lips again, and nodded that he understood.

"We can still have sex too," Jack continued. "We just have to be careful of the positions and speed for a while. Just until I'm out of the first trimester. My doctors want to be extra cautious."

"I brought condoms and my medical paperwork for you to see that I'm disease free, though I think at this point the condoms are kind of silly to have."

Jack ran his hand up Mark's inner thigh and kissed him deeply. "I've missed you, Mark."

Mark stood up and interlaced his hands with Jack, pulling him towards the bedroom. "Just let me know what positions are safe," Mark whispered. "I've missed you too."


	20. Boy Belongs with Boy

"Lie down, Angel," Mark said softly.

Jack moved to the middle of the bed and pulled his fuzzy bear slippers and pants off. "Just be really gentle around the belly."

Mark hovered above him and kissed his lips, his warm tongue floating lazily around Jack's mouth. It was wonderfully odd how it felt like they had picked up where they left off, their bodies knowing exactly where to touch and bend to cause their moans and sighs to fall like delicate snow. 

Wetting his fingers, Mark slowly slid his index finger inside of Jack. The muscles relaxed quickly and Mark enjoyed the soft sighs of Jack's breaths as he adjusted to him. His tanned lips pushed soft kisses up the side of his slender neck.

"Ohhh."

Mark moved his second finger in, enjoying the way Jack's lips puckered into a kiss as he moaned. Eyes closed, his shapely hips rocked back towards the sensation of Mark's strong hand. He loved watching Jack's back arch upwards towards him, his pale chest turning rosy pink right before his dark eyes.

The way he would bite his bottom lip as he bucked into his fingertips. The softness of his skin cool as he placed his free left hand on Jack's belly, imagining their baby swaying back and forth in the surrounding warmth.

A third finger, and Mark could feel Jack pushing back even harder, his hips moving in a soft rhythm as his moans got louder. "I'm going to move you to your side, Angel. Just stay relaxed."

Jack groaned and felt Mark's fingers leave his body with a gentle motion. Mark was so strong that he was able to turn Jack onto his side so that they were lying in a spooning position as their hips met each other over and over again.

"Oh, my god," Jack whispered as Mark entered him completely from behind.

Mark was so careful with him, knowing he was carrying precious cargo, his muscled hands caressing the pale tummy again as he softly shifted forward, tapping into him light and fast.

"You're so beautiful, Angel," Mark whispered in his ear and he rotated his hips and nibbled his neck as softly as he could. "Our baby will have your eyes and your giggle. I know it will."

Jack was sighing with all of the sweet words. His length twitching uncontrollably with ever small thrust from behind.

Jack groaned as he felt himself tensing up. "Keep talking to me. Don't stop."

"I thought about you for months, Angel," Mark continued, his hands sliding from the soft belly and angling to Jack's plump hips for another new spot to thrust. Jack gasped at the new position and cried out after a few more small taps before moving slightly faster.

Jack moaned and turned to meet Mark's lips, their bodies meeting squarely as one now. "Faster now, please. Just a little faster."

Mark instantly sped up the pace, moving in a grinding motion once he fully hit Jack as deeply as he could.

"More," Jack groaned, his loins aching for release. "It feels so good."

"I dreamed about this moment," Mark continued. "Of us finally together again. I used to stroke myself to the picture of you on my phone. Remembering your voice, and the way to said my name when you came."

The thought of Mark alone to his picture sent a shiver down his spine. "Oh Jesus, Mark..."

"Yes, Angel?"

"Hard and fast, now..."

Mark slid his hands to rest on Jack's rounded thighs and gave short and deep thrusts as he muttered more details of how he dealt with being without him in bed.

"One time I was in a meeting," Mark groaned, and I got so hard for you I had to leave and pleasure myself in the restroom. "Your pink lips around me was all I could think about. I needed you so much."

He pushed in hard.

"I needed you...so...fucking...much."

Jack was almost dizzy, the new motions edging his orgasm faster. His teeth pressed together so tight that he feel that they might break.

"Need something to bite on so bad," he mumbled more to himself than to anyone else.

Mark reached around and offered his left forearm. "Go ahead, Angel. I don't mind."

Jack grabbed the tanned arm quickly and bit hard into the flesh, not enough to break the skin but there was definitely going to be bruise. Mark loved the feeling of Jack losing control and thrusts harder, the climax getting closer and Jack cried out with every snap of Mark's hips into his ass.

"Ohhhhhh," Jack groaned more high pitched than Mark had ever heard, the sounds were desperate for release, his fingers and toes curling as he was hitting the peak.

"You're incredible," Mark groaned, kissing Jack's hair and pale neck. "So gorgeous. I'm so glad that you're having our baby."

"You are?" Jack said, his eyes opening to turn his head slightly back to see part of Mark's face. "You mean that?"

Mark kissed the side of Jack's face with his lips. "Yes I am. I'm so happy that we're all here together."

Jack came hard, his hands wrapped the pillow, his screams echoing through the condo like fireworks. Mark groaned as he soon followed him with a few more quick thrusts of his hips. Jack felt his muscles melt into the soft sheets underneath him as he placed soft kisses the hand and forearm of the man holding him closely.

"Sorry about that," he said, giving the purpling bite mark a soft kiss as well. "I seem to keep hurting you when we're together, huh?"

Mark chuckled and Jack felt warm lips on the back of his neck. "I like this one better. I'll wear it like an orgasm badge of honor."

Jack giggled. 

"I think that I could enjoy that laugh for centuries, Angel."

Jack's smiled and sighed. "Thank you for coming back to me," Jack whispered as he closed his eyes, his cheek heavy against the crook of Mark's strong arm.

"Thank you for giving us another chance," Mark whispered in return and he rubbed Jack's tummy until his lover and their little coffee bean were both quiet and still.

 


	21. Boy Meets Best Friend

Jack sighed happily as he laid in bed. Mark was in the shower, and planned on taking him out for a late lunch to celebrate the news. Jack rubbed his belly softly as he sighed again.

_Mark was here, and he was happy about the baby._

It was better news then Jack had even dreamed of in all the possible scenarios. At best he hoped that Mark wouldn't be upset, but to genuinely be happy threw him for a loop. He had only realized then how terrified he really was about telling him about the baby, and for once in the past few days felt like he was properly breathing again.

Mark's phone rang loudly on the side table, and Jack sat up to see a flashing caller ID say "The Ballbuster" along with a smiling picture of a heavily bearded man with a giant smile. After a few rings it went to voicemail. Jack would make a point of telling Mark about the call when he got out of the shower.

Then a few seconds later the same caller was rang again. Being important, Jack called out.

"Mark?"

"Yes Angel, what is it?"

"Your phone is ringing," Jack said, grabbing Mark's phone in his hand. "They keep calling back."

"Oh shit," Mark groaned. "Is the picture ID a man with an epic beard?"

"Yes, and it is quite an awesome amount of facial hair," Jack said with a chuckle.

"Damn it. That's Ken. He's calling about the Turner document. I completely forgot he was going to call me around this time. Just answer the phone and tell him that the papers are in the top drawer of my desk at work. He has a key."

"Ok," Jack said as he headed back over to the bed and answered an incoming video call from Ken.

Ken's fuzzy face, clearly annoyed filled up the screen of the phone. His usually kind eyes widened in sudden surprise at Jack appearing in front of him.

"Hey, this is Mark Fischbach's phone, isn't it?" Ken asked, looking incredibly suspicious.

"It is," Jack replied, only now aware of the fact that his hair looked horrible, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. "I'm Jack. Mark asked me to answer your call."

"Jack?" Ken asked slowly, his face scrunched up as if trying to recall where he had heard the man's name before. "Hang on, are you the guy who punched Mark at the National Lawyer's Summit a couple of months ago?"

Jack grimaced. "Yes, that was me, unfortunately. But it was a bit more involved than that."

"Clearly," Ken replied, his bearded face looking even more suspiciously at the Irishman. "You not wearing a shirt speaks to it being a very involved situation indeed."

Jack turned a slightly pink color.

"Where's Mark?" Ken asked smoothly. "Is he shirtless too?"

"I would hope so, or else he takes really interesting showers."

Ken's eyebrows raised and Jack smiled. "I'm sorry about that. Mark said you were looking for the Turner file, right?"

"Yes. I assume he told you where it is?"

"He did. It's in the top drawer of his work desk."

"Thanks," Ken said slowly. "Did Mark fly all the way out there to New York just to see you?"

Jack bit his bottom lip. "Yes, I'm afraid so," he said quietly. "But he'll be back in LA soon."

Ken's face seemed to soften at Jack's nervousness, though it was somewhat hard to tell with so much beard. His dark hazel eyes did look less narrowed at least.

"I understand that I'm being blunt. Mark is my baby's godfather. Part of the reason why is because he's usually cautious and level headed." Ken looked at Jack again as if he could X-ray him with his eyes. "If he's traveled across the country at the drop of a dime to meet up with you again," Ken continued, "then you must be someone really special."

Jack smiled at this, the hand that he was holding the phone with slightly shook.

"I'll back off of the third degree for now, Jack," Ken said, his voice suddenly stern again. "But I'm warning you that I've been Mark's friend for over a decade. When he falls for someone, which isn't often, he falls for them hard. Be careful with his feelings, or I'll have a much more uncomfortable conversation with you later on."

"Fair enough," Jack replied. "I promise you that I really care about Mark."

"Ok then. Just as long as we understand each other. Please let Mark know that he still has a 4:00pm conference call on the Jeffers lawsuit. I tried to cover it but the Jeffers are really particular about just dealing with Mark on their case."

"I'll let him know right after we finish talking."

"Thanks. I'll head over to the office to grab that file. It was nice meeting you Jack."

The video call disconnected and Ken's face disappeared, replaced by the date and time on the screen. Jack placed the phone back on the nightstand and started looking for a pair of pants that would fit him. Even after just two months his regular narrow waisted jeans and business suits were getting uncomfortably tight. Dr. Winters had already warned him about it, but he still hadn't had time to get additional larger clothing.

Sylvia and Felix were asking more questions about his doctor visits and not accepting Jack's waving off their concerns. Plus Jack never liked lying about anything to them. Now that Mark was here and being so supportive he would be able to sit everyone down and tell them the news. Perhaps on Tuesday would be best to talk to them.

_Stupid...pants...not...fitting._

Jack grunted in frustration trying to button up the third pair of jeans.

"You may just want to wear jogging pants, Angel," Mark said, his face breaking into a chuckling smile. "Your belly is just going to get bigger anyway."

Jack made an angry face and tried to button up the pants again.

"Hey there," Mark said, reaching out a hand to Jack's midsection. "The coffee bean needs room to grow." He unzipped Jack's pants while kissing his lips, Jack sighing deeply as Mark led him back to the bed and laid him down. "You'll look beautiful no matter how big your belly gets, ok?"

Jack smiled as he wrapped his arms around Mark's strong neck. "You're going to still say that when I'm as huge as a house?"

"Yes, and I'll still mean it."


	22. Boy Helps Boy

Jack felt his heart skip as Mark's warm lips covered his mouth with deep kisses.

"Mark," Jack said, half pulling himself out of a haze as he felt the jeans he still had unzipped start to be pulled from his hips. "Wait, we have...we're getting lunch."

"We can eat here," Mark replied, leaning up to catch the pink lips again. "I'll bring whatever you want right here in bed."

Jack groaned, feeling his length throb painfully in the too tight jeans and surrendering to Mark's waiting tongue. He relaxed his legs and allowed Mark to pull the material the rest of the way down his legs, the pants falling to the floor with a soft sound. Both his belly and erection silently happy to no longer be constricted.

"Mmm...Mark, wait..." Jack's mind finally recalling, "Ken said you had a phone meeting about the...shit, I can't remember the name."

Mark paused now, his brain now more focused on Jack's words. "A meeting?"

"Yeah," Jack said, pulling himself up to a sitting position. "At 4pm today."

Mark's took his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the time. "It's only 1:30 in the afternoon in California, Angel. I have plenty of time." Jack smiled and Mark gave him another kiss, his warm hands reaching the inside of his pale thighs. "Thanks for letting me know about it.  I'll just call Ken and he can give me the client's name, ok?"

"No, let me try to remember," Jack said, hating to have to stop Mark's hands but needing to do it. "Just give me a minute...you're distracting me."

Mark chuckled, but he stopped. His hand drifted up to rub Jack's white belly again. "Of course, Angel. May I still hug you while you think?"

"Yeah," Jack giggled. "Just no funny business. Your hands make my brain go loopy."

"Mmmhmm," Mark replied, hugging him tightly in his strong arms. "No more loopy brain until you remember the name, I promise."

"Jameson?" Jack said, more to himself than to Mark. "Or was it Jefferson?"

"Jeffers?" Mark offered, his eyes growing wide.

"Yes, that was it," Jack said, feeling relived. "That was the name."

Mark gave a loud groan and moved off of the bed, fully aware of the confused look on Jack's face.

"Sorry Angel, but I need to call their office," Mark quickly said, pulling his phone from his back pocket, pressing a phone number into the pad, and then placing the phone to his ear. "The Jeffers party is a really important client, but I still need some papers from their office before I can update their case.  I talked to their secretary last week about that and he told me that..."

Mark paused, another voice on the phone. "Yes, May I speak to Bruce please? This is Mark Fischbach. Thank you."

Jack sat up fully now and watched Mark as he paced.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" he asked pulling up his boxer shorts.

"Not unless you have a fax machine," Mark replied.

"I do, in my office."

Mark's face broke out in a very relieved smile. "I could kiss you right...what? Hello? No, I wasn't talking to you. Sorry...that was weird."

Jack tried not to laugh too hard as he grabbed the fax number out of his phone and gave it to Mark.

"I still need those papers before I can meet with the Jeffers later today. Are you able to fax them to me? I'll give you the number."

After a few more minutes of giving out some additional information Jack headed from his office back to the bedroom and gave Mark the freshly received papers from the fax machine.

"You really saves my ass with that," Mark said quietly. "You're amazing, Angel."

Jack felt his cheeks turning pink. "I'm glad that I could help. Do we still have time for lunch?" Jack patted his belly as he sat back down on the edge of the bed.. "I think we both are getting hungry."

Mark chuckled as he sat down beside him on the bed. "Yes, we have time, and not only just for lunch."

Mark moved towards Jack's lips and kissed him slowly, his tanned hand pulled off the Irishman's boxers.

"Now," Mark said as he began to stroke Jack slowly, "I think that I was about to make the father of my baby feel good."

Jack groaned and began to buck into Mark's warm hand. His slender fingers grabbed at locks of dark hair as he moved to kiss at his narrow lips, his heart beginning to flutter in his chest.

"Is that all right? May I make you feel good, Angel?"

"Oh god, please..."

Mark nibbled Jack's neck and chin as he slowly moved his hand up and down, enjoying the shuttering noises that Jack made. The coolness of the pale skin felt wonderful underneath Mark's lips as he pressed more fevered kisses against his throat.

"Mark..."

He stroked faster, the narrow hips thrusts towards him, his hair being pulled tighter as Jack chased his climax.

"Cum for me, Angel..."

And Jack gasped, and his body shook as he fell onto his climax hard. Mark slowed down this movements as Jack exhaled deeply, wrapped in warm arms and afterglow.

"I think that I need a minute...before I can get up for lunch," Jack groaned into Mark's embrace.

"Of course, Angel," Mark said, kissing the side of Jack's forehead as he held him close. "Take as much time as you need."


	23. Boy Misses Wine

Jack's blue eyes stared longingly at the wine selection, his fingertips sliding over his usual favorite lunch selections.

"You look like you've lost your best friend, " Mark teased.

"No, that would be sweets," Jack replied, glancing up from the small brown drink menu to meet the soft brown gaze. "Merlot is a close second, though."

Mark gave an empathetic sigh as he pulled the menu out of Jack's tight grasp, and replacing one of the empty pale hands with his own tanned one.

"It's only another seven months," he offered, squeezing Jack's palm. "In the meantime you are able to still enjoy a glass, right?"

The server floated by, her smile radiant and her hands holding a bottle of rich Merlot.

"You read my mind," Jack said the server. "You are my favorite person right now."

Mark insisted on Jack ordering for him again, and this time the selection was a smooth Filet Minion with cheddar cheese mashed potatoes and grilled mushrooms simmered in red wine reduction. 

Taking another bite Mark groaned softly as he enjoyed all the flavors, looking slightly embarrassed at the amused look on Jack's face when he opened his eyes.

"It sounds like you won't need me around if it just takes a steak is to make you moan like that." Jack said, giggling madly. "Should I give you and your meal some privacy?"

"Oh hush," Mark chuckled back, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "You ordered it for me, so you're practically a pimp."

"As long as your lunch pays me my cut, then no hoe slapping will occur." Jack replied back.

Mark barely caught the laugh in his throat, and coughing slightly, taking in a few gulps of his water.

Jack's phone buzzed angrily on the table, and he groaned as he picked it up to see who texted him. Reading the text he groaned louder, typing a quick reply and placed it back in his pocket.

"Sylvia, my personal assistant," Jack answered to Mark's curious face. "She's been texting me all day about my additional medical test results. It's something I'm going to be bracing myself to tell both her and Felix on Monday."

Mark nodded and looking around leaned in a bit to make sure that they weren't overheard. "So you are going to let them know everything? That you're pregnant?"

Jack sighed heavily as he also glanced around. "It's better to tell them now before things get out about it. Dr. Winters has already been asking if I would be ok with some the hospital placing me as a case study. Besides I can't keep things from either of them, especially once it looks like I swallowed a beach ball."

"It could be a watermelon. I think girls are watermelon shaped in the womb from what I've read."

Jack rolled his eyes as he took another bite of his crab cakes. "Either way I'm going to suck it up and talk to them on Monday afternoon after my follow up visit. Until then I avoid both of them or make vague excuses. Unless Sylvia starts texting me in Spanish all caps. If that happens I make a break for it and start a new life in a different country."

"I hear New Zealand is gorgeous in the summer," Mark offered, beginning to take another bite of his steak.

"Too many mountains," Jack said, rubbing Mark's leg with his free hand. "Your face can't handle anymore of my height phobia."

Mark watched Jack picked at his meal, his brow furrowed and furiously biting his lower lip. It was obvious that he was deeply worried about telling two of the people he cared most about his shocking pregnancy. Mark could only imagine what he was going through. Just dealing with going through having a baby was stressful enough, but there was no way that they could keep hidden for very long.

A man, even with specific medical conditions, giving birth would be a media sensation. Reporters would want interviews and there would be pictures of Jack plastered everywhere. Mark could shrink into the background if he chose to but poor Jack would never have a private life again.

Mark placed his hand on Jack's thigh and rubbed in circles, watching Jack lift up his delicate face to meet his again.

"After we go to your appointment, I'll go with you to your office. You already survived the third degree with Ken, so it's my turn now to be there for you."

Jack was stunned. This was nothing that he expected Mark to volunteer to do. He shook his head as he chewed another bite. "This is my problem, not yours." He lifted up his fork again towards his mouth. In two swift movements, Mark gently took hold of the hand that Jack had his fork in and brought to his own lips and munched.

Jack giggled. "I'm the one that supposed to be eating for two, I thought."

"You're letting delicious food go cold, and being stubborn about us being together in this," Mark said softly. "Please, Angel, let me go with you to your law firm."

Jack bit his bottom lip again, buckling under the glow from the warm brown eyes.

"Please? Let me help you through this."

Jack groaned. "Fine, you're probably right about me needing extra support."

"I'd also like to apologize to Felix in person for the things I said about him too. I assumed that's why I haven't got return call from him?"

Jack looked down at his plate, feeling suddenly guilty. "I may have told him about what you said after I got back from the Summit. Can I blame my stereotypical Irish temper?"

"I'm not walking into that trap," Mark said. "I'd like to be able to sleep in the same bed as you tonight."


	24. Boy Gets Check-Up

Jack grunted as he adjusted in the stiff seat of Dr. Winters' office. He never understood the need for doctor's office chairs to be so uncomfortable. Was there a need to make patients miserable for the entire visit? First to be bent into weird angles in the waiting room, and then being stabbed with needles with the actual doctor.

He glanced over to Mark who was beside him, his face relaxed and dark eyes scanning a magazine article. Every so often Mark's mouth would grimace at a specific part of the article, and make a "hmm that's interesting" noise in the thick part of his throat. Apparently the article was talking about how both oranges were both great for your health and horrible for your health. Mark thought that he would stay away from the fruit for a while.

"I really could use a drink," Jack whispered over to Mark. "My nerves are fucking shot about this visit, and talking to Felix and Sylvia."

Mark placed the magazine on his lap and smiled softly to Jack. "The visit will go fine, Angel. You worry too much. Besides, I'm going to be right out here if you need me."

Jack's blue eyes widened. "Like hell you are. You're coming in there with me."

Mark's eyebrows raised, hitting his dark hairline. "I am?"

"Of course you are," Jack said, placing his pale hand on Mark's knee. "I didn't fly you across the country just so you can just look good sitting here in the waiting room."

He smiled nervously at Mark, who returned a much more confident grin.

"Mr. McLoughlin?" called a nurse holding up a clipboard.

Mark stood up and helped Jack to his wobbly legs and both walked into a well lit room. Jack sat on the exam table while Mark took a seat in the chair next to him. A light chuckle came from Mark's mouth at the way Jack's legs dangled from the table, and the way he was biting his bottom lip.  Jack could go from sexy to downright adorable in the blink of an eye.

Dr. Winters entered the room and smiled warmly at the two men.

"Good morning, Jack," he said kindly, shaking Jack's hand. "It's so good to see you again." The doctor glanced over to Mark, who reached out a hand to shake as well.

"This is Mark," Jack said quickly. "He's the father...um, the other father of the baby."

Dr. Winters nodded. "Very nice to meet you Mark. Jack has been dealing with a lot of new information, so it's great that he has you to share it with. I have some paperwork for you to fill out along with needing to set up a follow up visit with you, or your own private doctor. This case is quite remarkable for obvious reasons, so we want to make sure that get as much information as possible."

Dr. Winters handed Mark some paperwork to begin to fill out as he began to look over Jack. He checked his heartbeat, blood pressure and then measured Jack's abdomen. Mark listened intently to questions that Jack asked about hormone treatments that he would need to start taking to assist with the baby's health.

"The hormones that we will prescribing you are estrogen and progesterone. They will be helpful in preventing miscarriage, however while very useful you may deal with symptoms of mood swings and anxiety. Usually the symptoms are fairly mild, but we are in more ways than one, dealing in uncharted territory in your case, Jack. So, please keep us in the loop if you are dealing with anything overly extreme."

Jack nodded, feeling the familiar twisting of nerves in his stomach. Then again, that could be the baby. It was getting hard to tell sometimes. Mark placed his warm hand on Jack's thigh, and squeezed it gently, and Jack found himself feeling better almost at once.

He handed Dr. Winters the paperwork, and kept his other hand on Jack's thigh for the rest of the visit. The warmth filling Jack's heart with strength and happiness that he didn't think was possible. He glanced down at Mark every once in a while when Dr. Winters referred to him in any way, and Mark would shift his eyes back up towards Jack, his dark eyes shining as he smiled.

 _They_   _were doing it. They were having a baby together._

Another visit was set up for a couple of weeks, and Dr. Winters made a point of telling Jack to try to rest as much as he could, and to once again let him know if the hormones were causing discomfort. Mark insisted on paying the bill as they headed out, which cause Jack to go completely red in the face.

"You paid for my plane tickets," Mark said simply. "It's the least that I can do."

The receptionist set up the next appointment and gave Jack a copy of the paperwork that Mark filled out and they headed out to get a taxi. In a few minutes they were on the way to the pharmacist to get the prescriptions that Jack needed to take.

Mark interlaced his fingers with Jack inside the car as the rode down the street, every so often leaning over and giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Jack was reading the information on the paperwork thoroughly, seeing that sadly Mark had listed his father as deceased by cancer, and interested that he had an older brother. Jack had an older brother as well.

His face broke out in slight annoyance when he got to the general contact page.

"Mark?" he asked looking over meet the soft brown eyes.

"Yes, Angel?"

He let go of Mark's hand and pointed to the "Relationship to patient" line.

"I get the father of baby part, but did you have to put "so?" right after it? It comes across as kind of a grumpy thing to write."

Mark chucked loudly, amazed at how bad his hand writing must be sometimes. "That isn't supposed to say "so", it's S.O. As in "Significant Other".

Jack paused, looking over at him, clearly confused.

"I thought that it sounded better than boyfriend, but I can change it if you -"

"We're...a couple?" Jack stammered, his voice cracking behind the words.

Mark blinked, not understanding the question.

"Yes, of course we are, Angel. Did...did you not want to be? I thought that we were-"

Jack wrapped his slender arms around Mark's neck, feeling stupid about crying but not able to stop the hot tears from falling from him. Mark made comforting sounds in his ear as he wrapped his arms around Jack's slender waist and hugged him tightly.

"I just didn't think we were at that point yet," Jack whispered. "I thought that...we were still figuring out what we were."

Mark pulled away from the hug, placing his left hand on Jack's right cheek and wiping a tear away. "If you need more time before we get that serious, I'm ok with that."

If Mark thought that his words would help Jack stop crying, he was sadly mistaken. Jack wailed as a fresh shower of tears fell from his blue eyes. The taxi driver glanced back, looking somewhat concerned.

"I waited two months for you, Angel," Mark said, his voice as quiet and calm as he could make it. "I told you in the shower that day that I just don't just fuck people and run. You're so much more than just sex to me, but I'm not going to put pressure on you. If you want to take it slower, we can."

Jack felt like his heart was going to explode, and he kissed Mark deeply, feeling the tears being wiped away by strong thumbs.

"No, I want us to be more, you...Jesus, I want to have something clever to call you, but I can't think of anything right now."

Mark chuckled as the taxi began to slow down at their stop. "How about you call me your boyfriend? I think that's a good start."

Then they kissed once again.


	25. Boy Meets Personal Assistant

"You aren't paying for my medication, too," Jack grumbled as Mark gave the cashier his credit card. "I'm perfectly capable of paying -"

Mark gave Jack's left butt cheek a firm squeeze and Jack squeaked, his face turning red as the cashier curiously raised her eyebrows at the loud Irishman.

"Don't mind him," Mark said, his voice as warm and kind as possible back to the cashier. "He just gets a little grumpy when he hasn't had enough sweets."

Jack made a very annoyed face as cashier chuckled and ran Mark's credit card. Heading outside Mark grabbed another taxi and Jack gave the driver his work address. In the back seat Jack leaned over and held Mark's hand, trying to figure out the best way to tell his office about him being pregnant. It definitely needed to be told in sections. Felix and Sylvia would be first, and then maybe a full announcement to the entire firm.

"Hey, everything will be fine," Mark whispered softly, seeing the stressed look in Jack's blue eyes. Jack sighed and nodded his head, hoping that Mark was right.

The rest of the ride to the Lawyers Group International was in silence, other than the soft music coming from the cab radio and the occasional sigh from Jack. Mark took the pale hand into his hand and after a while and brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly. Jack smiled, needing that more than Mark could ever know.

After paying the cab driver, Jack grabbed his medication and headed up with Mark right behind him up the walkway and into the large glass building of his law office. The security guard greeted him as he and Mark passed by, and within a couple of moments they were on the elevator and heading up to the second floor.

Mark glanced over to see Jack shuffling nervously, and held out his hand. Jack smiled and interlaced his fingers with Mark's and felt the calmness of his boyfriend relax him at once.

"How do you even do that?" Jack asked as the elevators opened.

"Black magic," Mark replied, giving Jack a kiss on the cheek as he giggled. "Now, let's get in there and tell everyone the wonderful news."

Jack nodded, bit his bottom lip and lead the way down the hall towards the glass doors of his office, still holding Mark's warm hand.

The office was busy, as it usually was on a Monday, and after a quick hello to Emily, their receptionist, Jack ushered Mark down a long hallway to a larger sitting area that Sylvia was sitting, her hazel eyes brightening at the sight of the Irishman.

"I have to call you back," she said quickly to the caller she was on the phone with, and hung up the phone with a loud click. She got up out of her chair and raced over to Jack, who let go of Mark's hand to hug his PA as she almost flung herself at him.

"Oh Jack, thank god," she said, almost in tears. "We were so worried about you. Your text messages were so cryptic, and Felix and I have both been having just the worst thoughts about what was going on with you."

Jack rubbed her shoulders as they hugged, very aware of how Mark had shuffled awkwardly to the side to not intrude on the moment. Sylvia pulled away from him, taking a deep breath and then, her face suddenly severe, smacked Jack on the arms and shoulders hard.

"Were you trying to give us all heart attacks?" she snarled, Jack wincing at the sharp hits. "You could have called! We all love you. How dare you not tell us what was - "

"Ok, ok I'm sorry," Jack said, half laughing. "You're absolutely right to be annoyed as hell at me. I can explain everything, but you need to stop beating me up first, ok?"

Sylvia stopped the smacks, but only with a lot of effort. It was clear to Mark, who had been softly chuckling off to the side that Sylvia was not one to mess with when upset.

It was only then that Sylvia seemed to realize that Mark was there, and her face turned slightly red out of embarrassment. What must this handsome guest think of her, literally beating up her boss?

"No need to apologize," Mark said kindly, correctly understanding Sylvia's horrified face. "I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your place, just a whole lot more cursing would be involved."

"We have a curse jar that type of thing," Sylvia replied, looking slightly less red in in the face. She glanced back over to Jack who was rubbing his arm gingerly.

"Mark, I'd like you to meet Sylvia Vargas," Jack said, as Sylvia held out her hand to shake Mark's hand. "She usually not this murderous."

"I've heard a lot about you," Mark said, as he chuckled again, giving her had a brisk shake. "All good things, I promise."

Sylvia smiled warmly back him. "Strangely Mr. McLoughlin hasn't said anything to me about you, though he really hasn't said anything to me as of late." She glanced back to Jack, her eyes narrowing again.

"Where's Felix?" Jack said quickly, wary of the narrowed eyes. "We both have news for the two of you."

"He's in a meeting with the Hardy family, but he should be out in about fifteen minutes. We can all meet in conference room 3. It isn't being used until late this afternoon."

Jack nodded. "That'll work. Mark and I will head over there now."

Jack took hold of Mark's hand and Sylvia raised her eyebrows.

"Are you two dating?" she asked pointedly, her eyes shifting from Jack to Mark and then back to Jack.

"Yes, we are," Mark said calmly, noticing that Jack seemed to go rather speechless at the question.

Sylvia looked suddenly annoyed again, her eyes almost scanning Mark for "heartbreaker traits".

"You don't have to worry about him," Jack offered, trying to get Mark away from possible cross examination. "Mark's a great guy."

Mark smiled at Jack, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Sylvia's face looks somewhat unconvinced, her tone cynical as she muttered in Spanish. "Claro, y sería yo la que va a recojer los pedazos sí le rompes el corazón."

Jack sighed, only understanding a couple of words of what she grumbled.

"Te prometo que yo sí lo adoro." Mark softly replied. "Por favor, dame un chance para demostrarlo."

Both Sylvia and Jack stared at him. "You speak Spanish?" they both asked at the same time.

Mark nodded, his face turning slightly pink under the tanned skin.

"We'll see you both in the conference room,  then," Jack said.

Mark mouthed a "nice meeting you" to her as he is pulled away towards the conference rooms, Sylvia's face still stunned. Jack stopped about halfway down the next hallway, looking at Mark is quiet concern.

"What did she say to you?" Jack asked, his face looking stressed. "Hopefully nothing too bad. Sylvia's usually not so - "

Mark shook his head at Jack's concerns. "She didn't say anything bad at all, Angel. Quite the opposite. She's just worried about me hurting you. I just asked her to give me a chance, and that I really care about you."

"Oh," Jack said slowly, his face getting as red as Sylvia's was a few minutes ago.

"She loves you dearly," Mark continued. "I'm sure that once everything is out in the open that we'll get along fine."

"But, what about - "

Mark pressed a sweet kiss against Jack's lips, stopping his sentence short. "You need to try to stop worrying," Mark whispered softly, giving Jack's belly a gentle rub. "You're pregnant, and Dr. Winters was very clear about you needing to stay as relaxed as possible, remember?"

Jack nodded, and bit his bottom lip.

Mark placed a warm hand on Jack's bearded chin and pulled him towards his lips, connecting in a deeper kiss. "Everything will be fine, Angel. Just take some deep breaths, ok?"

Jack felt calm again. "Ok, you're right." Mark gave Jack's belly one final rub and then slid his hand to hold Jack's hand again.

"Now, where is conference room 3?" Mark asked, giving Jack's hand another soft squeeze.


	26. B0y Meets Ex

Conference Room 3 was one of the smallest in the firm, but also the coziest with large plump chairs and soft plush carpeting. There also was a lovely view of the Manhattan skyline that as much as Mark wanted to hate New York, always seemed to be able to take his breath away. Jack was sitting in the chair closest to the door, trying to figure out all possible reactions for both Sylvia and Felix.

Sylvia was fairly easy to figure out. She would scream, then cry, and then scream again. Felix though was a complete mystery to him.

"Angel," Mark said softly, his face soft as he looked at Jack, "Please try to stop worrying. You're going to end up making yourself -"

There was no need to finish his sentence as Jack was already racing towards the small bathroom across from where he sat, his hand over his mouth in the classic "about to blow chunks" position. Mark winced at the noises coming from the closed door, and was relieved to see a small black refrigerator sitting by the wall.

Jack came out a few minutes later, looking like the entire lunch he had just an hour or so before was no more. He thanked Mark for the bottle of cold water as he returned to his chair, shaking a bit, his face still slightly paler than usual.

Mark bent down to rub his back. "Just take deep breaths again."

Jack nodded and gulped the water slowly. The door to the conference room opened and Sylvia came in. Her eyes widened at Jack's sweaty face.

"Jack, are you ok?"

Jack nodded, taking another sip of water.

Sylvia shifted her gaze to Mark.

"He's just really nervous about the news he needs to tell you and Felix."

"Ok," Sylvia said softy, seeming to make the decision to not push anymore questions. "Felix should be here in a few minutes. He was just wrapping things up with the Hardys last time I checked in with him.

Mark sat down in the chair next to Jack and smiled warmly at Sylvia. Despite her misgivings Sylvia had to admit to herself that Mark seemed genuine as far as she could tell. About five minutes passed when a harrassed Felix zipped into the room. His hair slightly dishevled and his face rather pink.

"The Hardys are a nightmare to deal with sometimes," he said, his voice strained as he headed over to the mini fridge for a bottle of water. "You pretty much saved me from that being a two hour meeting."

Felix glanced over at Jack. "I pretty much told them that you were at death's door," he said, pushing his blonde hair back in perfect position.

"Your concern for my wellbeing is heartwarming, Fe," Jack said, rolling his eyes.

"Please," Felix sneered. "You demanded gourmet cupcakes when you got your tonsils removed two years ago. If you were actually dying you would've made sure that he whole office knew about it."

Mark was trying hard not to laugh at the image of Jack in a hospital gown on the phone demanding more sweets with a face already full of cupcake. The glare that Jack was giving him made him realize that he was losing the battle with the giggles.

"Did he bring you to soften the blow?" Felix asked, his steely blue eyes now fully on Mark. "Or were you here to apologize for calling me an office whore."

"For fuck's sake, Felix," Jack snapped back, his face furious. "I never said that Mark ever -"

"I apologize," Mark interrupted, his voice still calm and smooth. "What I thought and said about you was wrong, Felix. You're right that one of the reasons I came today was absolutely apologize to you."

Felix face blended in both confusion and suspicion, but seemed to be overall satisfied. "Well, apology accepted, for now." His eyes glanced back over to Jack.

"So, out with it McLoughlin. What has caused you to miss tons of work days, your clients having to be shuffled to colleagues who don't know what the hell your cases are about, and both your best friend and your coffee pusher PA to almost have nervous breakdowns with worry over you?"

Jack sighed, and threw caution to the wind.

"I'm pregnant."

The silence in the room was thunderous, with Sylvia looking like she was she was waiting for a punchline to a joke that sadly was not going to ever reach her ears.

Felix gave a high pitched laugh, almost like how a balloon sound when it was losing air fast. "Very cute, Jack," Felix said, his face almost impressed by the level of balls it took for Jack to say something so ridiculous. "And I assume that Mark's the father?"

Mark was still slightly shocked by the directness of Jack's announcement, but seemed to recover his wits at the sound of his own name. "I am, actually."

Felix looked to Sylvia, to try to find a common friend in the stupidity of what the men in front of him were saying. Sylvia wasn't smiling at all.

"Jack opened up his bag from the pharmacy and handed to Felix, who took it roughly and began to read the labels.

"You...you're not joking, are you Jack?" Sylvia asked, her face looking terrified.

"He's not," Mark replied, taking over for Jack, who looked like he was on the verge of running to the bathroom to throw up again.

Felix had pulled out his phone and began to talk fast to himself in Swedish, seeming to be looking up information as to the medications in his hand. Mark leaned over to Jack, trying to comfort him as best he could.

"But, I don't...how can you be pregnant? Aren't you..." Sylvia was trying to choose her words with a tremendous amount of care. "You're male, aren't you?"

Mark took a few minutes to explain about the hidden ovary along with as much about the situation that he knew so far. Thankfully, either out of shock or wanting to respect Jack's privacy she didn't ask many follow up questions.

Felix was still grumbling to himself when he gave back the medications, his face bright red again, but seemed to finally be able to speak properly again.

"This is really expensive medication for a fucking joke," Felix began, his voice slightly strained. He looked Jack squarely in his eyes. "You're serious about this?"

Jack nodded at him.

"On your word?" Felix asked, his eyes narrowed.

Jack sighed, his eyes full of sudden tears. "On my word, Fe."

Felix's mouth dropped open, and he hastily sat down in the nearest seat. Mark glanced from him back over to Jack, clearly seeing that this last exchange between the two men had some very long history behind it.

Sylvia screamed, quickly covered her mouth and then ran towards Jack to give him a tight hug in his chair. Mark could tell that she was crying now.

"Holy shit," Felix whispered, more to the floor than to anyone in the room. "I can't...holy shit." He looked over to Mark, who was trying to decide who to try to comfort first. "How the hell can you be this calm?"

Mark chuckled in spite of himself. "I wasn't at first. You two are doing much better than me when I was told. I passed the fuck out."


	27. Boy Becomes Consultant

Felix was tapping his foot as Sylvia screamed again, her hands now hugging Mark around the neck as she and him began to speak in Spanish to each other.

Mark and her chatted for a bit, Jack only grasping at a vague understanding that it was baby related by the hand gestures that they were making to each other. Felix glanced over at him again, looking about as sick as he felt.

His stomach made another lurch. Was this all nerves or was this the baby? Maybe the fetus was making a futile breakout of Jack's body, realizing that both of it's fathers had no idea what they were fucking doing, and that all of their friends were crazy.

"Jack," Felix whispered loudly as he got up out of his seat, "let's talk for a minute, ok?"

The Irishman nodded and got to his feet, and swaying a little headed over to meet Felix on the other side of the room. Mark glanced over, looking worried, but stayed sitting down.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Felix asked once they had a fair amount of distance between Sylvia and Mark. "I mean, other than the people in this room, and your doctor?"

Jack shook his head no, his eyes looking stressed. "No, nobody else."

Felix let out an audible sigh of relief. "Good then, we can get behind this before it gets too insane. What's your plan?"

Jack was rattled by the question, his eyes staring at Felix with severe confusion. "Plan? I'm having the baby. Both Mark and I want - "

"Of course, of course," Felix said, aware of the impatient tone of his voice. "I know that you want the baby. You've always wanted children. I'm not talking about that. What's your plan about all the media?"

"Media?" Jack repeated, his confusion starting to grow.

Felix groaned, and placed his hand to his forehead. "Yes, the media Jack. You don't expect to be able to keep all this quiet, do you? Your doctors can only do so much to protect your privacy. You're a man who is going to give birth to a baby, for god's sake. There will be tons of news coverage, not to mention demands for interviews."

Jack's blue eyes grew wide in sudden surprise. He really hadn't considered that part of his pregnancy at all. Of course Felix was right. At some point he wouldn't be able to explain away his huge belly to more than just the people they knew. He had been so focused on just friends and family that he hadn't taken the time to think about the rest of the world.

"We will do everything we can to help you," Felix said, seeing the look of sudden panic in Jack's face. "For now we should just keep this between the four of us, and then get some plan together about when a formal announcement will be made."

Jack nodded his head, his stomach lurching once more.

"When does your doctor think that you'll start to really show? Any idea?"

"He said usually at about 3 to 4 months, with how small I am."

Felix sighed and looked over at Mark. "And you're sure about him being there for you? That he's going to hang around though all of this?"

"Yes, trust Mark. He's been amazing with this entire thing. Better than I ever could have imagined, honestly. Just, in general he's amazing."

Felix smiled and hugged Jack around the shoulders. "That's good to know. Despite the shit he said about me, he is incredibly talented. I'll talk to him today about consulting with us. His knowing so many languages was one of the main draws to me wanting to talk to him in the first place after all."

Jack's eyes widened. "He know's more than Spanish?"

Felix groaned in incredible exasperation. "Oh my god, Jack. Did you ever read that article that I sent to you? I mean, not even now after you're dating him?"

Jack's face turned pink with obvious embarrassment.

"The father of your child," Felix continued, "Is fluent in five languages other than English."

Jack's jaw dropped open.

"He speaks German, Spanish, French, Japanese and Korean. Why in the hell do you think that I was trying to get a hold of him? Our firm deals with tons of international clients."

Jack looked over at Mark again, who was still listening to Sylvia and felt his heart flutter even more than before.

"He just got about ten times hotter, huh?" Felix asked, his chuckle barely contained.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jack answered. 

"He also finished his bachelor's degree at the age of 20," Felix continued. "He's pretty much a mastermind, and an incredible attorney."

Felix chuckled again at the look of awe on Jack's face.

"I had no idea. Why wouldn't he just tell me any of this?"

"Like I told you before, not all people brag about themselves. It's also very possible that he didn't want you to feel intimidated by him at all."

Jack's stomach lurched for a third time, and Felix's eyes widened.

"You look green. Get to the bathroom. I'll talk to Mark."

Jack headed over at a quick pace to the restroom, which Mark saw, his dark brown eyes looking worried.

Felix headed back over, asking Sylvia to get some antacids for Jack as he sat down next to Mark.

"Before you say anything," Mark began, "I just wanted to apologize again for what I said about you. It wasn't fair to just judge you based on rumors."

Felix waved his hand at the apology, much more focused on talking to Mark about more important things.

"Don't worry about it," Felix said, almost dismissively. "In all honesty, if I'm not in a relationship I can see how my love life can come across as slutty."

Mark chuckled.

"As long as you respect and care about him then we'll be fine," Felix continued.

"I do, and I always will."

Felix raised his eyebrows, feeling impressed by the strong words.

"I wanted to talk to you about consulting with us. It would be a great benefit to both our firms, and it would allow you to fly in to see Jack whenever -"

"Yes, whatever you want to do," Mark said quickly, "I want to be as helpful as possible. Just send me the contract."

Felix blinked a few times, confused by Mark's quick agreement. "Don't you want to negotiate any terms? We could be demanding that you translate some language from sea people, or something."

"If any mermaids need representation, I'm sure that I can figure out it out," Mark said, a smirk on his lips. "As long as I can be close to Jack and the baby, that's all that matters to me."


	28. Boy Is Stressed

Between the throwing up at the office and the puking for the next few hours at his condo, Jack was having a really rough time. Mark rubbed his back and went out to get some more over the counter medication for his nausea, but Dr. Winters had already warned both of them that pregnancy sickness could be a daily occurrence now that the baby was beginning to grow.

It didn't help that apparently from the most recent scans that they were having a very active baby. Their coffee bean was already moving a lot for only two and a half months in the womb.

After the most recent trip to the bathroom, Mark doing his best to rub Jack's shoulders as he bent low next to the toilet.

"Let's get you to bed, Angel," Mark said softly, "Maybe laying down will help."

Jack nodded and allowed Mark to help him to the bedroom. After taking off his shirt, shoes and jeans he laid down on the bed and under soft covers.

"I'm going to get something for you to get sick in," Mark said as he rubbed the small of Jack's back. "Just in case you can't get to the bathroom in time."

A few moments later Mark returned with a small plastic bucket and placed it on the side of the bed. Jack groaned, and Mark kissed his forehead as he rubbed Jack's belly gently. "Tell the coffee bean to take it easy on you, ok?"

Jack giggled. "Ok, I'll have a talk with it."

Mark smiled. "I think it's going to be a girl. How about you?"

"A boy."

Mark leaned down and gave him another kiss on the forehead. "Try to get some rest. I'm going to make a few phone calls and catch up on some work. May I use your office?"

Jack placed his hand on Mark's knee. "Of course. Use whatever you need in the house."

Mark placed his hand on top of Jack's and squeezed it tight.

"I'll just be in the next room. Let me know if you need anything at all."

Jack bit his bottom lip.

"I know that look," Mark said as he smiled. "What would you like to eat?"

"Cinnamon roll would be nice," Jack answered, looking somewhat embarrassed. "With a lot of icing on top."

"Anything for you, Angel," Mark said as he got up off the bed. "From Donna's, I assume?"

Jack nodded, and rubbed his belly.

"My wallet is on the- "

"You're not buying anything while I'm here," Mark said smoothly. "Just relax and let me take care of you and the coffee bean."

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but Mark waved his hand. "I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon. Let me do as much as I can until then."

"Oh," Jack said, his heart feeling heavy. He had almost forgotten that Mark needed to go back on Tuesday. The time had moved so quickly from the first day Jack woke up to see Mark sleeping beside him in his bed.

Mark walked back over and sat down on the mattress and lifted up the Irishman's chin with his hand. "We'll be seeing each other again before you know it, Angel. I still have a promise to keep about bringing you to California for a visit."

Jack smiled and grabbed Mark's hand with both of his hands. "You still want me to visit?"

"Sure I do! You need to meet Chica, and I know that Ken will want to meet you in person. Plus my law firm deals with a lot of publicity cases. I'm sure Charlotte will be able to help us get prepared for all of the publicity from your pregnancy."

"Charlotte?"

"The 'Klein' in the Klein, Morrison, Fischbach, and Associates," Mark said as he pushed a few hairs away from Jack's eyes. "She's brilliant, and I'm very sure that she'll want to help us."

Jack smiled, feeling a bit more relieved. Ever since the whole conversation with Felix about having the whole world knowing about his having a baby, Jack was barely able to think about anything else at all.

"We'll talk about everything before I reach out to Charlotte," Mark assured. "And of course we'll keep Felix and Sylvia in the loop too."

Already feeling better, Jack relaxed more on the bed. "You're pretty damn amazing. Thank you."

Mark chuckled as he got up off of the bed again. "Just trying to keep both of my babies as relaxed and happy as possible."

Jack giggled.

"And speaking of happy and relaxed," Mark continued as he headed back towards the bedroom door. "I have a cinnamon roll to get. I'll be back soon."

"Mark?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"Could you get two cinnamon rolls?"

Jack blushed, realizing how greedy he was sounding right now. He didn't need one sweet, let alone more, but Mark just chuckled again.

"That makes perfect sense. You're eating for two, so one for each of you."


	29. Boy (Finally) Reads Article

The cinnamon rolls were huge, but Mark kept his promise - just like he always kept his promises - and got Jack two of them. The first one had been devoured in a few bites. Mark's dark brown eyes went wide in surprise when Jack asked for the other one so quick. Perhaps this was why Jack took his time eating the second one, breaking off pieces of the crumbling sweet roll with his slender fingers.

Mark snuggled next to him in bed as he ate, his face looking concerned as Jack rubbed his belly and grimaced. The nausea seemed to be getting worse, and even when Jack was eating he seemed to be in belly pain.

"From everything I'm reading Angel, it isn't really normal for the baby to be this active so early on."

"I'll get back to Dr. Winters as soon as I can get an appointment."

Mark was leaving tomorrow afternoon, and Jack could barely handle it. The Irishman glanced over to see him, laying down in the bed beside him. Mark hadn't meant to nod off while they were talking, his clothes and glasses still on. Well, mostly the person talking had been Jack. Mark was doing what had become a routine in bed. Asking how Jack and the baby were feeling as his warm hand rubbed gentle circles on Jack's belly. Then he would lay back and listen to Jack chat away about morning sickness, baby names or how he found a new place to get sweets. 

Within the next hour, Mark was softly snoring on his side, his right hand on Jack's pale tummy. Jack smiled as he turned over and was just able to pull off Mark's glasses from his face and place them on the end table. Then taking the last couple of bites of the cinnamon roll, Jack wipes his fingers with a napkin, and picked up his smart phone.

As he checked a few emails from clients, he came across an email from Felix that was sent about an hour ago. The subject read:

**Finally read this. He works with our company now!**

Jack chuckled and opened the email, and there was a link to the article that he should have already read dozens of times.

**Mark Makes His Mark**

**An Editorial by Tina Shaw**

**It's hard to believe that Mark Fischbach is only 28 years old, but already making so waves in the city of Los Angeles. He is the fresh new face of Kline, Morrison and Associates, one of the most sought after defense attorney firms in the country. Many were surprised that Fischbach moved**   **through the ranks so fast, but Charlotte Klein isn't one of them with raised eyebrows.**

**"Mark is just amazing," Klein said. "He has done more to help our law firm in the past four years than can even be imagined. Placing him as a full partner was the least that we could do."**

**Great praise and accolades come from every corner of the offices of the newly named Klein, Morrison, Fischbach and Associates. Since the young upstart came on board the firm has grown**   **in the amount of work they have and the level of clientele.**

**"I'm really hard on Mark," his other main partner, Ken Morrison, said in a very matter of fact tone. "I've known the man since college, but I can promise you that he got in the firm and his name on the door by his own hard work and being as stubborn as a mule."**

**When I asked if he was proud of him, Morrison seemed to think for a moment, and then gave me a broad smile. "Yeah," he said. "I think we'll keep him around for a while."**

**Fluent in English, Spanish, German, Japanese, Korean and French, Fischbach seems to never let any type of adversity get in his way. He not only tries to do pro bono work whenever his schedule allows, but also is a huge advocate for the LGBT community within the greater Los Angeles area.**

**When asked about his many accomplishments, the level of humility this reporter found was refreshing and heartfelt.**

**"Please call me Mark,"**   **Fischbach said during our very short meeting. "I appreciate you finding me interesting enough to write an editorial piece about, but with all honesty, I'm thinking of**   **strangling whomever pushed me into the spotlight."**

 **Premeditated murder aside, Mark was a pleasure to talk to that afternoon. I wish Mark all the**   **happiness and luck in his future role within the firm. Also, to the person who gave me the all access pass to Klein, Morrison, Fischbach and Associates, your secret identity is safe with me.**

Jack chuckled at the ending, and looked back down at Mark, sleeping deeply next to him. His chest rose and fell as Jack placed his hand on top of Mark's hand, still resting on his belly. How can he be real?

_How can this be real?_

The Irishman could feel his heart flutter as he looked at his handsome face. The dark hair was being pushed in all directions due to the pillow, and Jack felt his heart flutter again. He moved Mark's hand off of his tummy and onto the bed, but Mark barely budged at all. Then Jack slid under the covers and snuggled up next to him. He yawned deeply as he fought to keep his blue eyes opened for as long as possible, just to watch him sleep so soundly beside him. The morning would come too fast, then the afternoon, and then Mark would be on the other side of the world. 

That's how far California seemed to him tonight.


	30. Boy Goes Home

Mark has been doing his best to prepare for leaving, but the tears from the bright blue eyes were almost too much to bear. Jack had been having waves of nausea through most of the morning, and then bouts of crying all through the mid afternoon.

"No, I should go with you," Jack said, his face bright red at this point.

"You need to be resting," Mark replied back. "I'll survive getting a taxi to the airport, and you've been sick all day, angel. You called for another appointment about all your morning sickness?"

Jack nodded, and felt another ripple of stressful thoughts. He would be going to the doctor by himself . What if something was wrong with their baby? Could he handle the news on his own?

"It's on Friday," Jack said softly. "Mark, what if something's wrong with the coffee bean? I don't know what I would do if..if the baby - "

Mark hugged Jack gently and rubbed his shoulders.

"I'm sure that everything's fine," Mark said, kissing Jack's cheek. "But it's better to be as cautious as possible, and you need to be able to feel better so that you two can visit me in LA."

Jack smiled meekly as Mark rubbed soft circles in the surface of his belly. Mark was always able to say the right things when he needed to hear them.

"Dr. Winters gave the ok for you to fly right after your three and a half month check up," Mark offered. "We already have your plane ticket ready and Felix has already started getting your work schedule covered for you to have a full four weeks off in Los Angeles."

"You have no idea how many favors I had to call in to get him to that," Jack chuckled. "Or how many times I had to promise him on my word to not let things get too far behind before I left."

Mark smiled, and moved both himself and Jack to the couch and sat down.

"I meant to ask you about that," Mark said, looking curious. "That 'on my word' thing with Felix. May I ask what it means?"

Jack almost giggled, which was not the reaction that Mark was expecting at all.

"Sorry," Jack said, noticing the surprised look in Mark's face. "It's just that we've said it so long that I guess it would be weird if you were new to hearing it."

Mark smiled and nodded his head.

"It's sort of a check in," Jack continued. "It's from when we were dating, and we just continued it after we decided to just be friends. Jack looked down at his furry bear paw slippers, his cheeks turning slightly pink again. "You were right about Felix, to a certain extent."

This new admission didn't help with Mark's overall confusion at all. "What do you mean?"

"When we started to date," Jack explained, "Felix's reputation was not about anything close to being virginal. Plus, as much kidding around and showboating that the two of us did, we decided that it would be best to have a phrase that meant that whatever we were talking about at the moment, was the absolute truth. No matter how crazy it sounded."

Mark took a hold of Jack's slender hand.

"That's pretty remarkable that you are able to trust each other like that."

Jack looked thoughtful. "Yes, I guess it is. I never thought about it that way but, Felix really is one of the best friends that I have ever had."

Mark glanced at the wall clock on the wall, and let out a deep sigh.

"I need to get going, angel. Have to account for traffic with getting to the airport."

Jack watched him fretfully as he called for a cab, and helped him carry his bags to the door. A few minutes later there was a soft knock and Gus greeted him, letting him know that the taxi had arrived. Mark thanked him, and asked Gus to tell the cab driver that he would be out soon, and to start the meter running.

Mark turned to Jack, who looked like he was on the verge of crying again.

"I'll call you as soon as I get back to LA," Mark said kindly as he placed a warm hand on Jack's cheek. "You call me as much as you need to call me, ok?"

Jack nodded as a couple of tears fell from his face.

"Angel," Mark cooed, his heart breaking at the Irishman's tears, "I promise you that everything is going to work out."

Mark rubbed his pale belly as he kissed him. Jack held his breath until their lips parted.

"Here," Jack said quickly as Mark turned to grab his bags. A white key card was pressed into Mark's hand.

"It's yours to have for when you come back to New York the next time." Jack softly said. "This place pretty much is your home as much as mine now. Less...when you aren't in it."

Whatever composure Mark had been holding on was gone at those last words, and choking back tears he leaned forward and holding Jack as tightly as he dared, he kissed him as deeply as he could kiss him. Their lips sliding as one as Jack reached up and ran his slender fingers through Mark's dark hair.

Both men were holding onto this moment for as long as they could, wishing that they could gather up this feeling into their hearts to have on sad days when they were alone and angry at the world.

Jack was the one to break the kiss.

"If you don't get going soon, you're going to miss your flight."

Mark sadly nodded, his mouth opened say something else, but he stopped himself, and then swallowed whatever the words were back down. Jack felt his heart flutter again, as if he knew what Mark had been about to say. Then with a final peck on the lips, Mark grabbed his carry on bag and his small rolling suitcase and headed out the door.


	31. Boy is Green

"You usually don't look that color," Sylvia said as she placed a large cup of carrot juice on Jack's desk on the next day. Her hazel eyes scanned her boss' usually pale features, and wondered if she needed to get something for him to throw up in if he needed it.

Jack grimaced at the cup on the counter, his blue eyes shifting back over to the his personal assistant.

"I thought that you loved me," he grumbled. "I'm already not able to have coffee, but this is cruel and unusual punishment."

Sylvia rolled her eyes.

"Carrot juice is great for the baby," she muttered. "You can't just live off of sweets and microwavable pasta meals until you give birth."

The look in Jack's eyes were telling her that he begged to differ, but she decided not to push. Between the recent mood swings and the stress from his upcoming medical appointment, she was in fear of Jack having a complete meltdown.

"I can get you some more milk instead," she offered sympathetically.

Jack shook his head no, picked up the cup and chugged it as fast as he could. The face he made afterward wasn't helping him look less green.

"The things that I do for you coffee bean," Jack said sweetly as he gave his belly a quick rub.

"I'm sure that it is appreciated," Sylvia cooed.

The only thing that was getting Jack through each day was the sweet text messages from Mark and Donna's banana muffins. By the time that Jack made it to his Friday appointment with Dr. Winters it was hard to tell if his belly was getting bigger because of the baby or the sweets.

"It's probably a little bit of both," Dr. Winters said with a chuckle. "The cravings are a big thing for a lot of pregnancies."

Jack nodded.

"As far as the pregnancy sickness," Dr. Winters continued, "I really can't give you any additional medication for it. Your baby is very active, and part of the reason that you are feeling every little movement so early is because you have a very shallow womb. You're going to start showing a bit earlier than normal too."

The sigh of relief that Jack gave made Dr. Winters smile.

"You are doing a great job so far," he said as he gave Jack's belly a soft pat. "Just let me know if there are any other worries, and I'll see you right before you head out to California to stay with Mark. I'm also referring you to Dr. Dobson. She deals with high risk pregnancies and is very familiar with your case."

He gave Jack her business card.

"If you all do decide to announce your pregnancy to the media, I would suggest doing it in Los Angeles. Dr. Dobson has dealt with many high publicity cases, so she would be very well able to assist you two."

With a few more words to Jack to try not to worry too much and to get plenty of rest, Jack headed back home. He texted Mark back that everything was still going well. The text came back within a few seconds.

M: That's great news, angel. Btw I sent you something through FedEx for your morning sickness. Hopefully it should help. TTYL.

Jack looked at the text back in mild curiosity as to what it could be, and when he got back to his condo Gus gave him a large box from Mark. Jack thanked Gus and once he got home he opened up the box to find a large container, along with a note from Mark.

**Angel,**

**This is Ginseng Jook. It's a Korean rice porridge that is a great home remedy for soothing the belly. My mom gave it to me to help with energy boosting, but I think you could use it way more than me. Just to warn you though, only have one cup a day. We don't need the coffee bean any more energetic than it already is!**

**Let me know if it helps, and I'll send you more.**

**-Mark**

Jack smiled at the note and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. After following the directions he sat down and ate the porridge in large spoonfuls. It may have just been the fact that Mark had done something so sweet, but either way within the next fifteen minutes Jack's tummy was feeling less queasy. Apparently the bean liked the new food as much as he did.

J: This food is amazing. Thank you so much for chilling out the coffee bean. I may not get sick for the rest of today.

M: LOL. Glad my mom's food helped.

Jack gave a chuckle as he read the last message and went into the bedroom to lay down for a while. The warmth in his belly spreading to his chest as he rubbed small circles on his widening tummy. It helped him feel a little better, but he so wished it was Mark's warm hand instead.

"Just a few more weeks," he said out loud, and he almost felt the baby give a sharp wiggle.

"Yeah," Jack sighed. "I miss him too."


	32. Boy Gets Moody

The following Monday went by at a snail's pace at work for Mark. His mind wasn't anywhere but in New York worrying about Jack and the baby. Jack and he had been texting nonstop since he got off the plan last Tuesday evening.

"You are not listening to a word I'm saying, are you?" came the Southern voice loud and clearly irritated.

Mark's dark eyes focused back into the present, and saw another set of dark eyes looking back him, narrowing in a very grumpy sort of way.

"Sorry Ken," Mark said quickly, adjusting himself in his seat. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Clearly," Ken grumbled back, but the edge of his tone was noticeably softer. "I think I can understand considering the situation, but you know we are supposed to be in my office to talk about you and Jack."

Mark nodded. It had ultimately taken a very detailed phone from Dr. Winters himself to convince Ken that Mark wasn't playing an insanely elaborate practical joke on him about the pregnancy. Even then Mark was fairly certain until Ken physically saw the Irishman waddling around at nine months that he finally would believe what was going on.

However, considering everything that was happening, Ken was being as supportive as he possible could be.

"What are your plans about telling you brother and mother?"

Mark groaned loudly at the very idea of having to break that news. His brother Tom would be confused as hell, but supportive and rational like he always was. His mother though? That was a complete wild card that he had no way of predicting at all.

The look on Mark's face at his last question made any other annoyance that Ken had toward his best friend evaporate. Ken made a small sound in his throat as he thought.

"Let's take this one step at a time," Ken said, his voice hopefully laced with reassurance. "I'll reach out to Charlotte once you and Jack give the go ahead and she will be able to deal with the press. You said that Jack is heading out to LA when?"

"September 30th," Mark said, relieved to be on a different topic than his family for the moment. "Once Jack is out of his first trimester, Dr. Winters said that he can travel."

Ken nodded to show he was listening as his brain was doing quick math in his head. "He'll be about what then, three months then?"

"Three and a half, I think."

"Shit," Ken replied. "He's going to be showing by then. "If he's as tiny as Mary was when she was having Layla, he's going to have a noticeable baby bump."

Mark chuckled. "As many sweets as he eats, we can probably blame the larger belly on that."

Ken raised an eyebrow. "You really are falling for this Jack, aren't you?"

The stammering that Mark did in response to this question pretty much gave Ken his answer. As they continued to get ideas together Mark's phone began to ring, and looking down at the caller ID there was Jack's smiling face along with "My Baby's Daddy" flashing above. Mark looked up apologetically to Ken, who just gave a rich chuckle in return.

"Go ahead and take that call. If he's anything like my ex, you really want to answer every phone call that you get when you're dealing with pregnancy mood swings."

Mark nodded and headed out Ken's office as he took the call.

"Yes, angel. What is it?"

There was nothing but a string on incoherent crying on the other line, and Mark placed a finger in his other ear to try to hear Jack better.

It did not help.

"Angel...baby, can you take some deep breaths? I can't understand you."

Mark hears Jack struggle as he inhales and exhales deeply, and then hears him swallow hard.

"Ok, now...what's going on? Are you and the coffee bean all right?"

"The baby is fine," Jack replied back, his voice just barely above another wave of tears, "but I think that I'm losing my mind, Mark. I just had a crying fit over not having enough croutons in my salad."

Mark blinked a few times.

"You had a crying fit over what?"

"Not having enough croutons in my salad!" Jack screamed, his tears back in full effect. "I went to the little eatery by my work and ordered a garden salad with extra croutons, because...I just want a lot of croutons now. The server repeated back my order and when I got back to my office to eat it, there's not enough croutons. Like they put like..two croutons on the whole fucking salad. I have a client to see in less than an hour and I am so behind in work that I can't go back to have them fix it."

Mark was completely lost to how in the world this situation was causing Jack to be so upset, but then it hit him. The medication he was on could cause mood swings like this.

"Two croutons, Mark!" Jack continued, his voice almost a scream again. "They're just sitting on top of the salad just mocking me. Should I sue the eatery for emotional distress?"

"I wouldn't advise that," Mark said, trying his best not to laugh. "It sounds like you are having a really rough day. How about you give me the number to the eatery and I call them for you? Have them replace your salad for your lunch tomorrow?"

Jack sniffed loudly. "You would do that?"

"Yes, of course. You should have all the croutons that you paid for, angel."

Mark listened as Jack wailed into another few minutes of crying and sobbing about how he felt like he was going crazy, and Mark assured him that it was the hormones.

"I miss you Mark," Jack said, his voice finally calmer. "I don't think that I'll make it through another three weeks by myself. I think that the only reason that Sylvia hasn't thrown anything at me is that she's worried about missing my head and hurting the baby."

"You can call me anytime day or night." Mark answered, the vision of Sylvia lobbing random objects at Jack was not helping him keep from laughing at all. "We'll be back together soon, and text me the number of the eatery. I'll call them right after I get off the phone with you."


	33. Boy Has Migraines

It was now two weeks of Jack being on his own and he felt like he was cracking up. The Ginseng Jook was definitely helping with the nausea but now the migraines were getting much worse.

Dr. Winters was incredibly sympathetic but couldn't offer anything more to Jack more than what he was already taking since they wanted to keep the baby as safe as possible. It was the migraines in the afternoon that made him feel like everyone of his clients, who were probably very kind and fairly even toned people, sound like they were screaming in his face instead of talking normally.

Mrs. Baker was the latest person who was unintentionally assaulting his ears, her concern over the most recent her recent lawsuit over her ship mortgage. A sweet elderly woman, her lovely grey hair pulled up in a tight bun and her narrow cheeks powered with a light blush, she had no idea that Jack was on the verge of getting up, turning off all of the lights in his office, and then crawling under his desk for the next six months.

"So you see that the mortgage company is just being completely unreasonable," Mrs. Baker continued. "How am I supposed to pay these type of late fees when my husband and I just revamped our summer house kitchen? These companies have absolutely no heart at all."

Jack nodded as sympathetically as he could, his eyes glancing at the time on his computer monitor again. Just another hour and he could finally get out of there and crawl into bed for another full weekend.

Sylvia looked at Jack with deep concern as she watched her boss shuffle past her desk. He looked horrible from the pained face to the slightly wrinkled suit. Jack usually dressed flawlessly, his bouncy walk and smile infectious in the office. This was a man who clearly having a rough time.

"Are you sure that you don't need me to take you home?" she asked, getting up and walking with him towards the elevator.

Jack shook his head no, realizing too late that shaking his head was one of the worst actions considering his migraine.

"I'll be fine once I get moving," Jack replied, trying his best to give her a smile. "It's the sitting all the time that gives me the worst of the back and leg pains."

She glanced down at his stomach, a slight curve underneath the buttoned up shirt of his business suit.

"You're starting to show," she whispered.

Jack smiled. "Yeah, I know."

Sylvia gave an excited squeak as she hugged Jack.

"Have you shown Mark yet?"

"No, not yet. I was going to give him a Skype call tomorrow about it. The weekends are usually the only time both of us are free enough to video chat. Plus he likes me to stand up and turn so he can see how big my belly is getting."

Sylvia cooed.

"It is pretty awesome," Jack said, his cheeks turning pink. "He's about as gushy over the baby as you are."

They chatted all the way to the entrance of the building with Sylvia making Jack promise to call her over the weekend if he needed anything at all. The subway ride back to his condo was full of texts messages back and forth to Felix, Sylvia and Mark. All asking questions about how he was doing, and seeing if he needed anything at all.

The support he was getting was so appreciated right now that Jack almost started to cry as he got up at his stop, and headed towards the street upstairs. His migraine was still there but considerably less painful than earlier. After a quick walk of a few blocks he was at his condominium, being greeted as usual by Gus and heading straight towards his bathtub.

The water was warm and comfortable to both himself and the coffee bean, who seemed to relax into slumber while Jack scrubbed himself clean and enjoyed soaking his aching bones and muscles. A text notification chirp sounded, and groaning, he dried his hands and grabbed at the phone.

M: Hey angel, are you up for a Skype call tonight? I miss you.

Jack smiled as he typed and hit send.

J: You read my mind, as always. How does 9:30pm my time sound to you?

M: Like the best time in the world to me right now. See you then.


	34. Boy Starts to Show

Jack double clicked the Skype icon and within a few rings he saw Mark's smiling face looking back at him. He felt the familiar flutter in his chest as he took in the warm brown eyes, the regal nose and strong jawline of his baby's father. He instinctively rubbed his belly and wondered if the baby would share any of the features that Jack had grown to adore so much.

"Hey angel," Mark said as he adjusted in his office chair. "You look great."

Jack blushed and smiled.

Mark felt his heart beat a little faster as the bright blue eyes looked at him. The button nose placed perfectly in the center of the round face, and pink lips curved into a shy grin. Jack looked even more gorgeous with each passing week. By the looks of the background Jack was using his laptop in the living room. He was sitting on the couch with his bare feet curled underneath him. His legs were in soft black shorts and he had on no shirt.

"You're sort of staring at me," Jack said, his cheeks turning an even brighter pink.

Mark shook his head and blinked.

"Sorry, angel, but you look really sexy right now."

"Oh," Jack replied, and actually covered his bare chest with his slender arms. "I guess I didn't think about what I was wearing before -"

"You realize that you're just making yourself look even hotter by being so bashful, right? Mark asked. "Believe me, I don't mind how you look at all. That's kind of how we got you pregnant in the first place."

Jack giggled loudly, his face completely red at this point.

"Seriously, now I get to hear your laugh?" Mark groaned, his heart beating so fast that it felt like it would break out of his chest. "Oh, the things that I would do to you if I was there right now."

There was a small tingling in Jack's belly that had nothing to do with the baby. Mark was looking at him in a way that made him want to...

"Are you...starting to show?" Mark asked, his deep voice seeming to come out of nowhere, and his eyes looking at Jack's midsection. Jack pulled himself out of lusty thoughts and nodded.

Mark gave a warm smile.

"Can you stand up? I want to see. Please?"

Jack giggled again and moved the coffee table a bit away from him and stood up. He tilted the screen so that Mark could see him clearly and turned to his side. The bump was very slight, but it definitely was there. The smallest of curves reshaping Jack's usual flat belly as the coffee bean was starting to grow.

Mark sighed happily as he stared, his heart racing again. It was real now. It felt so real now. Not a just a video on a screen or a picture, or another set of blood tests. Their baby was there. Inside the only person Mark ever wanted to be with again.

"Mark, are you crying?"

The look on Jack's face showed slight concern as Mark wiped away a few tears.

"No, I'm not crying angel," Mark said, his voice a trembling mess. "It's just raining...indoors...on my face is all."

"You should probably get that checked," Jack replied, his eyes also tearing up. "Apparently it's contagious."

They both laughed.

"I miss you two so much," Mark said after the laughter stopped. "I mean, like I really never thought that I could miss anyone as much as I miss the two of you."

"We miss you too," Jack sighed. "I actually bought a wall calendar just so that I could cross off the days until September 30th. Isn't that silly?"

Mark smiled as Jack's eyes looked into his.

"I think that's one of the sweetest things that I've ever heard."

Jack blushed again.

"Damn this indoor rain," Mark grumbled as he wiped his eyes again.

Jack giggled and bit his bottom lip.

"So, how have you been otherwise?" Mark said as he sat back in his chair and adjusted his glasses. "Tell me everything."

"It's really not that interesting," Jack admitted. "Just legal cases about boat mortgages this week."

"I still would love to hear about them," Mark replied. "I would to listen to anything you want to talk about at all, just to hear that sexy Irish accent."

His heart felt like it was fluttering again as he heard Mark's words. To think that he was this lucky to have a person like this in his life was almost overwhelming to him. So with a deep breath he talked about houseboat mortgages and drawn out documents. Mark nodded his head, and leaned forward in his seat as if these boring topics were the most amazing things in the world.

Then Jack talked about how he was worried about telling his parents and siblings about the baby, and how the cravings had now gone from not just sweets but any bread product that he could get his hands on.

"I'm going to be as big as a whale before this is over," he groaned. "Why can't the coffee bean want things like celery?"

"I'd assume because celery isn't nearly as delicious as banana muffins?"

"Seriously, whose side as you on?" Jack chuckled.

"The coffee bean of course," Mark chuckled back. "I need someone to take care of me when I'm old and gray."


	35. Boy Talks Dirty

Jack sighed as he got out of the shower after the Skype call with Mark and towel dried his hair. He only half cared that his hair was sticking up in odd angles, and yawning loudly headed to the bed. He glanced at himself in his bedroom mirror and turned to the side. The small curve was much more prominent now that he saw himself naked.

He smiled, and thought about what Mark has said.

_Oh, the things that I would do to you if I was there right now._

Jack felt himself shutter as he took a few moments to think about Mark being there with him. Right now in his bed. Jack had been reading about how pregnancy could make women hornier, and wondered if all of these feelings were stemming from that. Especially lately Jack couldn't go a day without fantasizing about Mark and him having sex.

Jack shuttered again.

Over the past few days Jack had been enjoying thinking about Mark in so many ways. The way his strong hands felt when he took hold of Jack's hips. The soft kisses that Mark would pepper on his chest. The deep voice that made his legs just tremble like leaves.

_Fuck._

Jack was getting hard just thinking about it. He wanted more than just a fantasy this time though. He crawled onto his bed and stretched out over the covers, grabbed his cell phone off the end table, and dialed Mark's number.

Mark was still in his office working on a few emails from work when his phone began to ring. The caller ID flashed "The Reason I Smile" as he answered.

"Hey angel, did you want to talk some more?"

Jack sighed heavily into the phone as he began to rub his slender fingers along his thighs.

"I do, but I was hoping that I could get to listen more than talk, if that's ok."

Mark's eyes narrowed in slight confusion at the request, though the breathless quality of Jack's voice was familiar.

"I just want you to talk to me," Jack said, his voice soft. "I miss you so much."

"Oh, I see," Mark replied, his voice now full of gentle understanding. "I'm happy to talk to you, angel. Just listen to my voice. Put me on speaker if it's easier."

Jack adjusted the pillow beside him, put Mark on speaker phone and then placed the phone on top of the pillow next to him.

"You're on speaker phone now," Jack said, placing both of his hands on his chest.

"Ok, can you hear me all right?" Mark asked.

Jack sighed, his heart fluttering at the warmth of Mark's voice so close to him in bed.

"Yes, you sound wonderful."

Mark smiled and felt his own length begin to twitch in his pants. He unbuttoned them and began to rub against the fabric of his boxers with his free right hand.

"Just close your eyes, angel," he whispered. "Just imagine that I'm there with you."

Jack hummed that he understood, and took a hold of his member in his right hand.

"We are at the beach," Mark began. "The waves are crashing on the shore as we walk along the surf. It's bright and sunny, yet we are the only people there. We're holding hands as we are walking. You look up at me and smile."

Jack sighed as he saw the picture in his foggy mind.

_The salty air he can almost feel in his nostrils, and the soft sand underneath his feet. Mark looks radiant in dark red swimming trunks and he in bright blue swimming trunks. His belly is flat again, but he has a horizontal scar. He must have already had the baby._

"I'm carrying a large bag with a blanket and food and your favorite Merlot," Mark continued, and we stop at and I open up the bag and pull out a huge beach towel for us to sit on,  sandwiches, wine glasses and Donna's banana muffins."

Jack giggled as he began to pump his shaft, imagining the smile on his face as he sees how well Mark prepared the picnic for them.

"We make a toast to the birth of the baby," Mark continued, "And we laugh and kiss."

Mark had pulled his member completely out and was slowing moving his hand up and down as he continued to speak. He could hear Jack moaning on the other end of the phone, and could imagine how he looked. His dark brown hair messy in the covers, his bright blue eyes half closed and his bottom lip between his teeth as he began to chase his climax.

"Mark," Jack groaned, "Keep talking to me. Please..."

Jack's accent when he was turned on was one of the things that Mark adored the most about him. When Jack was twisting and turning in his arms when Mark was inside of him, the accent was even deeper and thicker than ever.

"We start to kiss," Mark said quietly, "And I lay you gently down on the towel. You wrap your arms around me and I run my fingers through your hair. Our lips slide against one another as I begin to pull your swimming trunks off of your hips, and then I lean down and begin to kiss all the way down to your inner thighs."

There is a soft sound of the bed as Jack began to buck as he strokes himself. He almost felt the sun on his face as he watched the Mark in his mind lean down and kiss his neck and chest and then his stomach, and finally wrap his lips around him.

"Oh my god," Jack muttered. "You feel so good."

Mark groaned himself as he heard the sounds of the mattress on the other end of the phone. Jack was getting closer to his release, and Mark began to pump faster trying to chase him. Mark's heart was pounding in his ears as he continued to give himself powerful strokes. The waves of the surf almost hitting the towel as he continued to lick and suck.

Jack opened his legs wider on the other side of the phone call as the Mark in his dreams crawled back towards him and gently pushed against him.

"Fuck," he groaned. "You're inside me now."

Mark's voice echoed through the bedroom.

"You are so warm and tight, angel. You feel so wonderful around me."

Jack's breaths tightened as he moves his hand faster, his left hand gripped the back of his pillow. Mark is similarly lost as his left hand held tightly on the arm of his desk chair, his right hand slick and wet with so much stimulation.

"I'm so close," Jack gasped. "So fucking close. Oh god, Mark."

"I want to hear you, angel. Let me hear you, please?"

With a long drawn out cry Jack is peaking, his legs shaking like leaves and his climax hot on his chest and stomach as he gently rolled his way back from the beach in his fantasy to his bedroom in New York. His face is hot as he floats in afterglow.

Mark shuttered in Los Angeles, though it wasn't cold at all. His pants will clearly need a trip to the laundry, and his body exhausted, yet truly satisfied.

"That was just," Mark began, then chuckled. "And that's when you're thousands of miles away, angel. Just imagine when you are here with me."

Jack giggled in Mark's ear, his voice sounded as tired as Mark's body felt.

"I can't wait to find out what we do our first night back together. Your upstairs neighbor will probably hate us."

Mark chuckled as he began to wipe himself and took a quick glance up at the ceiling.

"I'm pretty sure Ms. Applegate thinks that I'm straight, so she would be surprised in more ways than one."

They both laughed for a very long time at the vision of Ms. Applegate's confused face when Jack was finally introduced to her.

"I better get to bed," Jack said in a sad voice. "Thank you for everything tonight."

"Of course, angel. I'll happily be your digital booty call anytime."


	36. Boy Tells Mom

Mark took a few deep breaths before he pressed the send button under the winking face of his mother. "The Guilt Tripper" caller ID made him chuckle like always. His brain is screaming at him to delay calling her again, but Jack will be in Los Angeles in less than two days now. Its past time to let her know. In Mark's head he imagines what she will say. The thoughts go from shocked shouts in Korean to a look of nothing but bewildered silence.

_Marky, you can't get a boy pregnant. I thought your father had that talk with you._

He chuckled darkly at this thought, but decided that it was now or never, and pressed the send button.

In a couple of rings of the phone Mark's mother appeared on the screen, only the top of her head and eyes were showing and Mark gave a deep sigh.

"Mom, you need to lower the screen. I only can see the top of your-"

"Marky?" she interrupted loudly, the accented voice echoing as she spoke. "Can you see me? Are you there Marky? Marky?"

He sighed loudly again.

"Just tilt the phone just a bit and that should fix...yeah, now I can see you."

His mother was fully in frame now, her face smiling and soft brown eyes surrounded by laugh lines.

"My son called me in the middle of the week," she said, her tone one of slight suspicion. "Is everything ok? Who died?"

"No one died," Mark chuckled, his eyes giving a quick roll. "I've called you in the middle of the week before."

"Yes you have, but always because of big news or big death."

The woman's eyes grew suddenly excited. "Did Charlotte die and you became the head partner? I liked Charlotte, but if she died then it would only be best that you -"

"Jesus, Mom," Mark said, his face in his left hand. "Charlotte is fine. Where your mind goes when I call you..."

"I'm just kidding," his Mom said, her small hand over her mouth as she laughed. "I just talked to Charlotte before you called."

Mark groaned.

"You are so serious all the time Marky," she continued. "This is why you are so stressed. Ginseng Jook by the truckload I need to be sending you."

Mark walked over to the couch of his penthouse and sat down. Chica yawned from the other side of the couch and shuffled over to lay her head in his lap.

"So, what did you call me about? It must be important."

Mark felt his heart beating faster, and nodded his head.

"Lately you have been asking about me dating, and settling down," Mark began, hie voice tentative.

His mother smiled and nodded her head.

"Well, I met someone a while ago, and we have been dating. It's long distance, but I think that it's going to work out."

"Marky," his mother cooed, "That is wonderful news! Tell me about..."

She paused, her face slightly worried.

"Is it a boy or a girl this time?"

Mark smiled. Even though he had come out as bisexual since high school, his mom always seemed to be worried about offending him as to the gender of his partners. Perhaps it was her Korean nature, or just trying her best to be as open minded as possible, but it always warmed his heart at how careful she tried to be regarding his feelings.

"He's a boy mom, and I think that you'll really like him."

She gave a quick smile as she looked at her son.

"Have you told him that you love him, Marky? I can tell that you do."

Mark's cheeks went suddenly red and he stammered that they hadn't gotten to that point yet.

"Anyway though," Mark said quickly, trying to get off of that subject. "There is more to it. I know this is going to be hard to believe, but...are you sitting down?"

"Yes."

"Jack, he was born with an ovary, and he's pregnant."

The older woman just stared for a moment, blinking at this information.

"Mom," Mark asked, his voice strained, "Are you ok?"

"You got a boy pregnant?" she asked, her voice so soft that Mark barely heard her.

"Yes, well, technically -"

Mark's mom cheered so loudly that Mark dropped the phone and it fell to the floor with a thump. Chica lifted her head and looked down at the sudden noise as Mark scrambled to pick the phone up off of the floor. When he looked at the screen he looked dumbfounded at his mother face as her hair flew up around her head.

_Is she fucking jumping for joy?_

"Mom," he shouted, his confused eyes staring at her. "What the hell -"

"This is great!" his mom interrupted, her voice shaking with happiness. "I'm going to be a grandmother! My baby is having a baby! What names have you both picked out? When do I get to meet...you said his name was Jack, right?"

"Yes," Mark said as he still was trying to recover from this reaction. "But mom, you did hear the part about Jack being a man right? He's a pregnant man."

His mother smiled and nodded her head that she completely understood.

"Don't you understand?" she asked, watching the absolute puzzled look in her youngest son's eyes. "My son is not only the best lawyer in LA...he's so amazing that he got his boyfriend pregnant! Just wait until I tell Kate Thompson that at our next gym meet up! There's no way that her doctor son can top that!"

Mark stared at his mom as she went on to talk about how she couldn't wait to meet Jack, his mouth slightly opened as she spoke.

His mother was seriously one of the strangest and most wonderfully crazy people on the planet.


	37. Boy Gets to LA

J: Just got to the airport. I'll be in at LA about 2:30pm.

After hitting send, Jack adjusted his shirt to make sure that his tummy wasn't showing at all. The last week the coffee bean seemed to grow very fast. Even Dr. Winters had measured Jack's abdomen a couple of times to make sure that the first measurement had been correct.

The flight from New York to California was going to be a long one. Both Mark and he had decided that a non stop flight was better, but now Jack worried about not being able to stretch his legs at all, and considered that maybe a connecting flight would have been best. He felt his phone buzz in his back pocket, and chuckled at the text message back from Mark.

M: I can't wait to see both of you, and please stop worrying about the plane ride. I already know that you are, angel.

"He always seems to know," Jack said softly to himself.

With a slight grunt Jack picked up his carry on bag and his large rolling suitcase and headed to the ticket booth the check in. The lady at the service counter smiled at him as he walked up, and after getting his information she took his rolling bag and gave him his ticket.

"First class passengers get seated first," she said, her voice very sweet, "so please make sure that you listen for the announcement when you get to your gate."

Jack looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry, but I think you gave me the wrong ticket. I'm not traveling first class."

The woman gave him a quizzical look, and glanced back down at her computer, then raised her dark blue eyes back at him.

"No, Mr. McLoughlin, this is your ticket. It looks like you were upgraded to first class by a M. Fischbach. Do you know who that is?"

Jack gave a long sigh.

"Yes, I do. I guess I'll have to thank him later."

The plane ride was thankfully pleasant and smooth. The front seat was incredibly comfortable and Jack was actually able to even get in a nap during the flight. Perhaps it was the fact that Jack had been so excited to get going from the house to the airport that he had forgotten to take his usual bowl of Ginseng Jook, but the coffee been seemed to be more active than usual. His tummy was turning like crazy on the flight.

"It's probably just nerves," Jack muttered to himself as he gave his tummy a pat.

Once the plane landed Jack was even more grateful for Mark's surprise upgrade than before because he was able to get off the plane first. He was getting even more concerned with other passengers around him who might accidentally bump into his belly. He felt like a grumpy bear lately protecting his cub. It was an odd feeling, since Jack was used to being incredibly friendly with other people. He sighed as he rounded the corner towards the baggage claim area. He hoped that he would feel more like his usual happy self soon.

Mark was already waiting at the baggage claim for Jack, his phone is his hands and tapping his foot nervously as he waited. He heart was going a million miles it seemed. Anyone that even looked remotely liked the Irishman got his attention, and each time he realized that it wasn't him felt like agony.

This was more than longing, or just caring about Jack. The feelings were too strong to put into words how much he wanted to talk to him. How much he wanted to hold him in his arms and rub his soft belly again.

"Mark!?" called out a voice, and Mark turned to his right, his heart fluttered like a cage bird desperate to escape.

Jack was walking towards him as fast as he dared, his smile as bright as his eyes.

"Angel," Mark sighed, more to himself than to anyone around him, and he went running towards Jack, not caring about the odd stares he was getting from the grumpy onlookers around him.

The gap between them wasn't much, but to both of them it felt like miles. Finally, though it lasted forever, they reached each other. Mark wrapped his strong arms around Jack and lifted him off his feet. Jack gave a small squeak of surprise, but hugged him back just the same.

Their lips meet before another word was spoken, their mouths and tongues saying everything that was needed to be said. It was only the need to breathe that pulled them apart, and with their foreheads touching they inhaled in the sweet air around them.

"You should probably put me down," Jack giggled, his feet still floating in the air. "People will think that someone's filming us for a bad made-for-tv movie."

Mark chuckled as he looked into the most beautiful blue eyes in the world.

"Let them think what they want. I'm never letting you go ever again."


	38. Boy is Humble

Mark took the long way back to his apartment so that Jack would be able to see a bit of the city. Jack spent most of the ride looking at famous areas that they passed including the Hollywood Walk of Fame, Mark chuckling happily as the Irishman pointed and gasped.

"Stop laughing at me," Jack said, his cheeks turning bright red. "I've only been to LA once since I came to the states,and I was so busy with work I didn't get a chance to see anything."

"Sorry, angel," Mark replied, "It's just so cute to see you fanboy over everything. If you want I know a couple of the guides who do the celebrity tours. I can have one of them take us around to the different-"

"You could do that?" Jack screamed.

Mark nodded, slightly startled by the reaction.

Jack leaned over and gave Mark a kiss on the cheek, and Mark felt his heart flutter again. Within a few more turns they had reached Mark's apartment. Jack gasped at the size of the building.

"This place is huge," Jack said, his voice full of awe and his blue eyes wide. Why didn't you tell me that you lived in a place like this?"

Mark shrugged his shoulders and looked suddenly embarrassed.

"It's nothing really," he stammered. "Ken pretty much got the place for me and just told me the payments. I don't like people to think that I'm...well, better than them or anything, so I just...you see it's..."

Jack smiled at Mark as he watched his tan cheeks turn bright red as he tried to explain.

"You really are one of the most humble people I've ever met," Jack said, and Mark looked at him with embarrassment. "It's really one of the sexiest things about you."

Mark dark eyes widened with slight surprise and they both looked at each other for a few moments. Jack glanced his eyes to watch Mark nervously lick his lips and felt his heart flutter. The need to press his own lips against Mark's was becoming almost overwhelming.

With a final turn of the steering wheel Mark pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car. The gentle hum of the engine gone, the only sounds seemed to be the loud beating of the two men's hearts. Mark chuckled at how cheesy this sounded in his own head, and turned to tell Jack this when he felt his own insides twitch at the way Jack was biting his bottom lip as he shuffled in his chair.

"We should probably head inside," Mark said, his voice felt quiet in his throat.

Jack gave a quick nod and after Mark gathered his larger bags, he lead the way up the long sidewalk and into the large building. If Jack thought that the outside of Mark's penthouse high rise was amazing, it was nothing compared to the inside. Jack gasped at the large painting that hung on the walls and the beautiful marble flooring as they took each step through the hallway. Even though Mark was in front of him he could clearly see his ears turning pink from his reactions. At the elevator, Mark paused.

"Just to warn you , angel," he said softly, "My place is on the 18th floor. I was worried about your issue with heights, so I made sure to close all of the larger windows, but if you would prefer us to stay somewhere -"

Jack giggled and shook his head.

"That's really understandable that you don't want me to punch you in the face again," Jack replied. "I'm usually not that bad with heights as long as there are no windows in the elevator."

Mark smiled and pushed the up button.

"Then I think that we're ok."

During the ride up to floor eighteen Jack took a hold of Mark's free hand with his own. He felt Mark squeeze his hand back, and once the elevator doors opened on the correct floor, Mark didn't let go until they reached his place.

"The place is still a bit messy," Mark said apologetically as he swiped his key car and opened the door. "Chica and I were playing fetch before I took her to the groomers today, and her toys are still all over the place."

Jack rolled his eyes in an exasperated way.

"I'm sure your place looks..."

His voice trailed off when Jack walked inside. Mark's place was absolutely beautiful.

There was a large kitchen with warm oak cabinets and a large kitchen island. The stove was massive and Jack could almost smell warm muffins. He chuckled when he glanced over at the dining room table and saw a large plate of covered muffins.

"They're not Donna's," Mark began, seeing where Jack was looking, "But I did try my best to make you banana muffins. I hope I didn't mess them up too badly. I never have made muffins from scratch and I wanted to -"

Mark's sentence was cut off by Jack's lips crashing into his and they kissed. Jack felt Mark's warm arms circle around his waist as the kiss got deeper, and Mark sighed when Jack's fingers began to run through his dark hair. They both broke apart and looked into each others eyes.

"Sorry," Jack gasped. "I guess I didn't prepare you to be attacked by my face like that."

Mark couldn't speak. His hands too busy grabbing Jack's thighs and picking him up off of the ground. Jack squeaked in surprise and wrapped his arms around Mark's neck. The two men just stayed rooted on the spot in each others grasp, feeling the heat of their breath on dampening skin. The need to rip at Mark's thin brown shirt and at Jack's hip fitting blue jeans was almost too much for either of them to stand.

"I need to take you to bed now," Mark panted finally, his dark eyes as intense as fire. "Please, angel. Let me take you to my bed."

Mark felt Jack's body shutter around him as the bright blue eyes looked up into his face.

"Yes. Oh god, please."


	39. Boy Needs Boy

Jack could probably spend the rest of his days never understanding how strong Mark was, but he loved every moment of Mark's strong arms holding him as they headed towards a hallway to the left of the kitchen. Jack took time to nibble at Mark's neck and right ear as he carried him to a large bedroom and lowered him slowly onto a plump king sized bed.

Jack reached up towards Mark, almost desperately as he began to pull up the shirt that Mark was wearing to get to his muscled chest. Jack groaned at Mark's v line and peck as he finished pulling off his shirt. Mark leaned down and kissed Jack's neck and chin as Jack wrapped his hands around Mark's back and scratched him up and down.

Mark moaned loudly and Jack giggled, repeating the scratching again as he felt his pants being unbuttoned and unzipped.

"Angel," Mark muttered, his deep voice trembling as he spoke. "I missed you so much. I needed you so bad."

Jack sighed at the words and pulled off his own shirt as Mark pulled off the Irishman's pants and boxers. The clothing fell to the wood floor with a soft sound, and Jack sighed again at the warm fingers he felt in between his thighs. He instantly felt his hips relax and open wider as Mark's soft lips began to kiss the insides of his legs.

Jack was already lost in a pleasure fog, his hips rolling almost by instinct as Mark's lips moved down further towards his entrance. Tender fingers slide up his skin to reach his soft belly, and he moans almost breathless at the gentle rubs. It never mattered how or when they made love, but the belly rubs were always a constant. Jack never knew how he had sex without them.

Wet lips and tongue pushed to his opening, and Jack cried out at the feeling of Mark inside him, the licks slow and rhythmic, almost like a heartbeat. Eyes closed he pushed toward's Mark's face, and cried out louder as Mark understood, and kissed and licked him faster and faster. His member was so hard it was almost painful now, but he didn't want Mark to stop. He needed Mark just as much as Mark needed him. He wanted to make this moment in time last forever, or as long as he could make it without falling apart completely.

Mark was kissing his hips and stomach with deep long kisses now, and Jack gasped as he felt a strong hand around his length, with powerful strokes that made his body shake like wildfire. Then a gentle push on his entrance and he relaxed at once, two fingers pushed in and out.

In and out.

And then again.

And again.

"Mark...please," Jack sighed, looking down to see the top of his lover's head as he continued to kiss his hips.

With a final kiss to his pale belly Mark hovered over Jack and being as careful as possible, leaned down to kiss him as deeply as he dared.

Then, with a shuffle of his legs, Mark filled him completely. Both men groaned at the feeling as Mark began to thrust. His dark brown eyes opened as he watched Jack underneath him as he rolled his hips. Mark reached down and caressed soft face with the palm of his hand.

"You're so beautiful, angel," he whispered. "The most beautiful creature in the world."

Jack felt his face turn hot with the words and he bit his bottom lip as he pushed back onto Mark's length. Nothing on Earth could feel this amazing.

_Nothing on Earth at all._

"Mark," Jack said, his voice seemed so far away from his mouth, "I'm gonna...I'm not going to last much longer. It's so...intense. Gonna cum..."

"I'm right with you, angel. Let me watch you. That's all I need."

Mark focused his dark eyes on Jack as he began to stroke himself, his face turning pink as Mark moved inside him. The pink lips opening up to moan into the air as his climaxed built like a thunderstorm, legs against Mark's tanned chest as he bucked.

Then as if a lightening bolt traveled through Jack's bones, he was gone. His body shuttered as he fell off the edge into his climax, and he felt Mark groan loudly above him, a pleasant burst of warmth hitting his stomach and inside of him as well. He was just able to see Mark's last few moments as his head flew back, his own orgasm long and fierce.

They both sighed as Mark rolled his hips just a few more times, and then both men were still.

Mark smiled as he gave Jack a soft kiss on the lips.

"You're so wonderful," Mark whispered. "So beautiful."

Jack hummed dreamily, his eyes half closed as he felt his limbs become impossibly heavy with sleep. Between the long flight over and now this, he wasn't sure if he would be ever able to leave Mark's comfortable bed ever again. Mark gently left Jack's body and rubbed the pale white tummy underneath him. He felt the corners of his mouth turn upwards as he felt the soft curves of Jack's torso, the bump of the baby - their baby - just below his finger tips.

Jack gave a deep sigh as he watched Mark move over his sensitive skin, his heart fluttering at the smile on the handsome face above him.

"You're getting so big, coffee bean," Mark whispered to Jack's belly. The brown eyes connected back to the blue and Jack gave a small yawn.

"I know sleepy look," Mark said sweetly as he leaned down and gave Jack another kiss. "Would you like a muffin before you take a nap, or should I wait until you get up?"

"Are both options available?" Jack asked as he allowed himself to be pulled up towards the head of the bed by Mark's strong arms.

"Of course, angel. Anything for you."


	40. Boy Meets Dog

Jack didn't remember asleep after they had made love, but he definitely did remember waking up to the opening and closing of the front door. The soft knock from the bedroom door met Jack's ears and opening his eyes he saw the father of his baby looking back at him.

"Hey angel," he whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here," Jack sighed, reaching out his arms for a hug.

Mark smiled and crawled towards him and gave him a gentle hug.

"Where did you go?" Jack asked as Mark gave him soft kisses on his neck.

"Just to get Chica from the groomers. I didn't want to wake you up. You were exhausted."

Jack leaned in for another kiss, enjoying the soft lips gliding against his own.

"Where is she?" he asked.

Mark tilted his head to the doorway and Jack lifted his head and looked up to see a lovely golden retriever sitting patiently by the door. Her eyes were bright brown and wet black nose sniffed at the air as she waited to be called inside.

"Chica," Mark said softly to the dog, "You can some in. Remember to be gentle, like I taught you."

The large canine lifted herself on all four legs and walked slowly over to the bed. She placed her round head at the foot of the bed and wagged her tail softly as she looked over at Mark, and then over to Jack.

"Good pup," Mark said, his voice full of pride.

Jack lifted his hand and gave the dog a quick pat, and Chica closed her eyes happily.

"Did you teach her to be this relaxed?"

"She naturally is pretty mellow already, but after I found out about you being pregnant I started teaching her to be really careful around you until the baby arrives. I've been doing a ton of reading about getting her ready for the arrival."

Jack felt his heart flutter at Mark taking so much time and energy to make sure that both he and the baby felt safe around Chica. The dog made a quiet whimper noise as she looked over to Mark, who nodded his head.

"It's ok girl. Just be gentle."

Chica placed her front paws on the bed and lifted herself up and crawled over to Jack's side and laid down fully next to him. She gave him a quick lick on the chin and Jack giggled as he rubbed her back.

She turned her head so that he nose touched Jack's soft tummy and gave it a soft lick. Jack giggled at how it tickled his skin.

"Do you think that she knows that there's a baby in there?"

Mark glanced down at the furry face and smiled.

"It's a possibility, yes."

Chica stayed with Jack for the next hour, her warm body curled up near his feet as he rested. Mark snuggled next to him, and they talked about all the plans that Mark had for Jack's visit in the upcoming month.

"Of course you need to visit Disney," Mark chuckled as he gave Jack's round belly a rub. "We need to get the baby tons of clothes while we're there. Won't that be fun?"

Jack nodded, his blue eyes meeting the soft brown.

"Can we go to see the celebrity sites that you were talking about earlier today?"

"Of course. We can do whatever will make my angel happy. I'll make a few phone calls in the morning to get everything set."

Jack bit his lip, his face suddenly serious.

"What's wrong?"

Mark watched as Jack took his hand and interlaced their fingers together.

"When are we telling our families?" Jack asked, his hand giving Mark's a soft squeeze. "There's only so long that I can wear big shirts in my Skype calls."

Mark gave a loud laugh as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Actually I was planning on telling you about that when you first got into town, but...your face, and ass, and well...your everything distracted me."

Jack tilted his head to the side, clearly confused.

"I already told my mom about us, and about the baby. I'm sure by now my brother knows too. It's not like I told mom to keep it a secret, but then again I doubt that she would be able to anyway."

"You told her about me  _and_  the baby?"

"I did."

The Irishman raised his dark eyebrows, the blue eyes narrowed slightly at Mark as he took in this new information.

"So, since you were able to meet me at the airport, I should assume that the physicatric ward that your mom put you in had a very liberal open door policy."

Mark gave a loud laugh and kissed Jack's hand.

"My mom didn't send me anywhere to check on my sanity," Mark replied, "Even though I was prepared for her do do that. She actually took it shocking well. Thinks that me getting you pregnant would top anything that her friend Kate Thompson's kids could ever do."

Jack blinked at Mark, his soft face puzzled.

"Your mom is using us having a baby to boast and brag to a frenemy?"

Mark's dark brown eyes looked suddenly thoughtful at this question.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Then giggling Jack leaned over and gave Chica a rub behind her ears.

"I think I'm going to love your mother."


	41. Boy Confesses to Boy

The next couple of days for Jack were filled with warm baths and soft belly rubs. Mark made it a point to work from his home office until the middle of the week so that he could spend as much time with Jack as possible. It was only after the second day of fretting about calling Mark into whatever room he was relaxing in for sweet snacks or snuggles that Jack realized that Mark was enjoying giving him so much attention.

Tonight Jack could heard the sounds of dishes being moved in the kitchen and Mark singing a song to himself. The Irishman was laying on the soft mattress in the bedroom and gave his small rounded belly a quick pat.

_It's way past time to tell him._

"Mark? Could you come here please?"

Mark's footsteps were quick and he turned into the bedroom, wiping his wet hands on his jeans before he sat down.

"What is it angel? Need another foot rub?"

"No."

"Back rub?"

"No."

"Dry rub for the Porterhouse I'm making you tonight?"

Jack giggled, and placed his right index finger on Mark's fuzzy jawline and slowly traced it from one ear to the other. Mark smiled and placed his palm on top of his and squeezed gently.

"No, I just wanted to see your face."

Mark looked back at Jack almost apologetically, and swaying his shoulders laid down next to him on the bed, supporting his head with the heel of his hand.

"My face isn't that interesting right now. I can make the face that I usually make when Felix makes me take conference calls from the Geems."

He made an exasperated expression and rolls his eyes, and even finished with an overly dramatic sigh.

Jack giggled again.

"They're a lovely couple but they talk forever in our phone meetings. I can make some more faces, angel. Just as long as you promise to always laugh the way you you do."

Jack smiled.

"I just wanted to see your face when I told you that...I love you."

Mark's eyebrows lifted away from his brow line as if they were birds just learning to fly. He blinked slowly at Jack, the tears taking a moment to arrive in his dark brown eyes. The line of his slender mouth moved as the corners turned up in a gentle smile and Jack's hand was on his jawline again.

"That was a good face. "

Mark chuckled, and the tears were finally freed.

"Angel, I..."

"You don't have to say it back."

The blue brilliance of Jack eyes closed behind dark eyelashes. "You don't have to say anything until you are ready."

Mark nodded, his tears going sideways.

"I'm going to try to take a nap. Would you mind staying in here until I go to sleep?" Jack asked, his eyes still closed.

"Of course."

Jack smiled again and Mark sat up slowly and began to rub him back. Jack moaned happily. He leaned over and kissed the side of Jack's slender neck and exposed cheek, loving the way they were turning pink underneath his touch.

The sound of a sigh reached his ears as he moved his tanned hands to Jack's tender lower back, his lips turning upwards again at the satisfied groan.

"Angel?"

Jack turned his head upwards and opened his eyes again, the blue haze sleepy but connected.

Mark leaned down and hovered above him, their noses almost touching, and he smiled. "I love you too."

Jack returned the smile back, only ten times more.

"I have loved you since yesterday, when you yelled at me for getting you the wrong soup, and then changed your mind and ate it anyway."

Jack giggled.

"I have loved you since last month when you texted me back that I looked great in that horrible green jacket, which was a lie and you knew it."

Jack giggled again.

"I've loved you since I got off that plane after you called me to come see you in New York for the first time."

Jack's giggle melted into a gentle smile.

"You make a good face too."

Jack sniffed loudly, his face feeling hot and heart beating fast. "But that was months ago, even before I told you about the baby."

Mark nodded slowly as he wiped away another fresh tear from Jack's face, and whispered soft words as he rubbed his plump belly.

"I was going to tell you that I loved you when I was leaving your condo, but I was...scared that it was too soon. I thought that you would think that we were moving too fast, especially with us just starting to date."

Jack smiled.

"I'm having your baby, Mark. I don't think 'moving too fast' is part of this anymore."

Mark laughed as he took Jack's hand and squeezed it.

"Let me tell you a story about how I fell in love. I met this amazing, hilarious Irishman. He was just minding his business when I smacked into the back of his legs with my briefcase while getting some horribly greasy pizza at a food truck. He has the most brilliant blue eyes, the cutest button nose and his laugh...it makes my heart sing. I enjoy banana muffins and black coffee because of him."

Jack giggled, his eyes dazzling with tears. "It sounds like this man is perfect. No one's perfect."

Mark nodded. "Oh you are right about that. He's grumpy in the morning, sings off tune in the shower, and has made me kick the ass out of my frequent flyer miles. And don't get me started on how crazy his friends are, or how many names he goes by..."

"Hey, one of those names you gave me," Jack laughed, pointing up an accusing finger.

Mark laughed too. "Fair enough. Do you want to know the end of the story?"

"Of course I do."

"The man I fell in love with gave birth the most wonderful baby in the world, and we all lived happily ever after. "

Jack's eyes were full of tears again. He doubted that they would ever stop this time.

"I love you, Mark."

"I love you, angel," Mark whispered, kissing Jack's warm lips and then pulling away to hover above him again.

"I love you, Jack," he whispered, kissing the pink mouth again.

"I love you, Sean," and this kiss was longer, Jack's voice lost in tears, blue eyes closed the soft heat from Mark's hands rubbing circles on his belly intensified as their lips slid in and around the tender places of who they were.

_Of who they were becoming, together._

The baby was changing them...almost transforming them into the men they needed to be for their child, and for themselves. The moments of every day, and every decision carried a weight that neither man could truly explain, but profoundly understood.

To adore...to cherish someone as much as their little coffee bean, without hearing a coo or seeing the beautiful little face was almost too much to bear. As if their hearts would break from loving too much already. Jack pulled away first, more needing to breathe than Mark, inhaling the handsome face above him as if it was the only air he really needed.

"I want to be closer to you right now, but this belly makes that difficult."

Mark gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, and placed his warm hands on Jack's rounded tummy.

"What belly, angel? Right now, all I see is you."

Then, wiping away his tears as they kissed again, Mark began to pull off the soft pajamas bottoms of the man who he loved.


	42. Boy Loves Boy

"Say it again," Jack whispered as Mark pulled down his pajama pants.

Mark kissed his rounded hip as the soft material passed Jack knees. "I love you."

Jack cherished the words coming from Mark's mouth more than he thought he would. He had imagined them in the past month, the feelings already shown in thousands of ways, but wanting to finally hear them in the deep, calm voice of his baby's father was so astounding.

"Say it again, please?"

Mark chuckled and as he pulled up the bright blue fabric of his own shirt, Jack groaned at the sight of his bare muscled chest.

"I love you," he repeated, dropping the shirt to the floor.

Jack smiled and reached his arms out wide as Mark carfefully floated above him in the bed, enjoying how the overstuffed pillow made a mess of Jack's dark brown hair. Jack lifted himself slightly off the bed as Mark helped him remove his own shirt, his chest and shoulders already flushing pink. Mark wrapped his arms around him, gently as he could and sprinkled butterfly kisses on his milk white cheeks and bearded chin.

"I love you," Mark said, reading Jack's mind as the kisses trailed down to his neck and chest. "I love you so much, angel."

Jack's breath hitched as Mark moved towards his belly and then inner thighs. The warm wetness of his lips already arousing every part of his body. The strong hands massaging delicate circles into the aching parts of his muscles, Jack sighed deeply, his mind feeling forever fogged.

Then the gentle friction began as Mark stroked him so slowly, almost sweetly, that Jack's body shuddered. He responded by rolling his hips into Mark's waiting hands, panting groans leaving his rosy lips.

"Again," Jack whispered.

"I love you."

Mark grabbed another pillow from the top of the bed and moved it to the small of Jack's sore back. Jack sighed as Mark lifted his legs and pelvis up to place the soft pillow underneath him.

"Thank you," he sighed, the new angle so much more comfortable. Mark smiled and kissed each of his bent knees as he leaned down again to lick his length. Jack groaned at the feeling of soft lips and tongue surrounding him in such warmth. His slender pale fingers traveled through the dark wavy hair, pulling it and squeaking when Mark touched certain spots that would make his skin feel like liquid fire.

"I love you," Jack sighed, a trail of goosebumps formed wherever Mark's nose and fingertips traveled. He leaned into each touch, each moment of tonight.

"Mark?" Jack muttered, and he felt the lips fade away. His eyes opened to see the handsome face and dark brown eyes above him.

"Yes, angel?"

"Do you love me?" Jack asked, his cheeks turning pink at the silly question.

Mark chuckled softly as he slide into Jack, causing the Irishman to groan. "Yes, I do angel. Let me know you how much."

Mark bucked slowly inside him, giving soft kisses to Jack's lips and cheeks as they melted into each other.

"Oh, my god...Jack..."

The bed shuffled softly with the gentle rhythm of their weight, and Jack took hold of the tanned back and panted into Mark's mouth as they kissed. Jack was always so soft, so warm, and so tight it took all the strength Mark possessed not to complete right at that moment.

Placing his strong hands on the pale hips he pulls Jack towards him, their skin hitting again and again. Mark watches his lover's face as he glides on the mattress, blue eyes closed and pink lips opened. The soft groans becoming louder as the rocking gets more heated.

"I love you, angel," Mark sighed at the man underneath him. "Will you cum for me?"

Jack groaned at the request and lifted his chin as Mark stroked his length in his right hand. The familiar tightening was there. Jack was so close.

"Mmmmmm," Jack groaned and bit his bottom lip.

Mark continued to move his hips as quickly as he dared, wanting to finish at the same time if they could. He took his left hand and took hold of Jack's right hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Just tell me what you want, angel," Mark groaned, him feeling like he wouldn't last a minute longer. "I want to feel you cum around me."

"Faster, oh god, just a...bit faster. I'm almost there. Fuck, I love you so much."

Mark obeyed and Jack's scream was high pitched and beautiful. He spilled in a wave over his own blushing red chest, his slender legs shuddering as Mark grunted, his release warming Jack's core with an overwhelming sense of them together.

"Oh my god," Jack groaned as he opened his eyes. "I don't think that I'll be able to get out of this bed again. You'll have to just carry me in your arms for the rest of our lives."

Mark laughed and kissed his cheek. "If that's what my, angel wants, I'll do that for him."

Jack giggled. His stomach gave a loud growl, and they both looked at his belly.

"I think we woke the baby up," Mark whispered, giving Jack's tummy a soft rub. "I better get your steak ready. I'm sure you both are hungry."

Jack nodded, giving his tummy a rub as well. "You're too good to be true, sometimes. I love you."

Mark kissed Jack on the forehead and after pulling his clothes back on, headed towards the hallway. "Just call me if you need anything, ok?"

Jack nodded, giving his belly another rub.

"Mark?"

He turned around and smiled at the Irishman laying on his bed, his slender naked body surrounded by the soft dark blue blanket and his face still pink.

"Yes?"

"I love you," he sighed.

Mark chuckled as he walked back over and laid down next to Jack again. He took hold of his hands and kissed them gently.

"You are without a doubt the most perfect person to have my baby. I love you with all of my heart."

Jack sputtered as he cried, his voice swallowed up by so many feelings that he could barely handle it. Mark leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Now, let me get my baby's beautiful father his steak. I'm sure both of you are starving."


	43. Boy (Actually) Sleeps With Boy

The steak was cooked perfectly, and the feeling of both the baby sleeping soundly and the warm hands of Mark rubbing his belly was all that Jack needed right now. The two men were snuggled up on the huge sofa in Mark's living room. Both were in soft pajama bottoms and without shirts, their skin warm to the touch.

Laying beside Mark with his head on the tan and broad shoulder, Mark continued to rub circles into the soft flesh of Jack's tummy and whispering sweet things into his ear. Jack couldn't imagine such a place as comforting than being in his arms.

"You are too wonderful to me," Jack mumbles, his voice deep and sleepy.

"No such thing, angel," Mark replied, a slight chuckle in his tone. 

With a small press of a button on a remote Jack hears a smooth jazz tune float through the air, and he sighs as a soft pair of lips kisses his cheek. Then the hum of Mark's silky voice hovers around his ears as Jack feels even happier than he thought that he could ever feel.

"I was thinking," Mark began, as he gave Jack's curvy thigh a gentle squeeze, "that tomorrow I take you to that little muffin shop that we passed by today on our way to your doctor's appointment."

Jack giggled and Mark sighed at the sound.

"You are going to make sure that the baby will eat nothing but muffins until it's born, aren't you?"

Mark lifted up the Irishman's small chin with delicate fingers as he chuckled hard.

"Nothing but muffins and cinnamon rolls. Only the best for my baby."

"You are so silly," Jack replied as he turned over to snuggle more deeply into the broad chest. Mark smiled and wrapped his strong arms around him, and once again began to hum along to the song that was playing in the speakers all around them.

"So, other than muffins and doctors," Jack mumbled, "What other plans do you have for us tomorrow."

"Well, if you're up for it, we can talk to Charlotte. She's able to see the both of us about the public announcement anytime this week. It was quite shocking when she told me that, actually. That woman stays busy."

Jack held out his hand, and Mark took it in his own.

"I'm sure the whole 'my male business partner's male lover is having a baby thing' would get most people to shuffle around meetings," Jack suggested and Mark gave a loud laugh.

"You probably have a valid point, angel."

The rest of the night was quiet, with Jack finally drifting off to the sounds of soft jazz and gentle fingers rubbing his back and belly. The hums of a deep voice intermingled with horns and heartbeats, and most of all, the occasional "I love you" pressed into a kiss on pink lips as Jack fell even further into dreams of holding their baby.

Jack was nothing but soft snores as Mark carried him to the bedroom and placed him onto the mattress, and taking off his fuzzy brown bear paw slippers. The soft brown eyes drift up to the toned legs and then the soft rounded hips of the Irishman, with a pause to the curved creamy belly and slightly hairy chest. He blinked and was just able to catch a falling teardrop before it fell to the soft comforter underneath him as he covered up the only person he wanted in his bed for the rest of his life.

The shuffling on the bed caused the blue eyes to open slowly and give a confused yawn.

"Are we in bed?"

"We are. It's really late, and your appointment is really early in the morning."

Jack nodded, his dark brown hair messy in the folds on the squishy pillows. Mark hovered over him and gave him a soft kiss as he fluffed up the pillow around him.

"I think I dozed off while you were talking," Jack mumbled, his eyes slightly sparkled. "I don't think you're boring."

Mark gave another loud laugh as he kissed the button nose.

"You're allowed to be tired, angel. Helping our baby grow takes a lot of energy."

Jack reached up and pulled Mark down for a slightly longer kiss. Their lips moving as one as both of them feel foggy headed, the dark sky outside becoming even darker as they hold their deep embrace.

"I love you," Jack whispered once they both came up for air again. "I love you so much, Mark."

Jack feels a soft hand wipe away the tears from his face as his lover sighs.

"I hope that our baby has your beautiful blue eyes," Mark whispered back.

"Why?"

"So that I can have the joy of seeing both of you in each of you every day for the rest of my life."

Choking back whatever tears were left were useless after that, and Jack raised himself off the pillow for a final kiss before he lost the battle of sleep. His heart racing as he cried and knowing that Mark would hold him through the night into the next morning.


	44. Boy Finds Out

If there was a way that Jack could be any more adorable right now, Mark couldn't think of it. His dark eyes squinted in a soft chuckle as the father of his baby squatted in front of the brightly lit case of different types of muffins and donuts. The Irishman's face never had so much quiet contemplation as to which sweets to pick out, as his pale palms pushed against the glass.

"Angel," Mark said kindly, as he bent down next to his love. "We need to get to your doctor's appointment soon. Have you decided which muffin you want?"

Jack looked back at him with almost panic in the blue gaze.

"Everything looks so delicious," he moaned. "Making me choose is too much. Just pick one out for me?"

Mark gave a small sigh and shuffled over closer to Jack and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Then holding out a warm hand, Jack took it and they stood up again. The woman at the counter gave them a warm smile when she saw the two men rise back up to their feet.

"Have you two decided which muffin to get?"

Mark nodded.

"We'll just take one of each, please?"

The lady gave a soft coo as she watched the smaller man's eyes widen in surprise and gave the slightly taller man a hug and a kiss. Then a few minutes later they were walking outside to the car with a large box of muffins in Mark's sturdy arms.

Dr. Dobson's office was really quiet when they got there, which had been the point of setting up the visit so early. With Jack's belly getting bigger it was getting harder to excuse the roundness for too much beer or sweets. Once the nurse called them into a small room and took all of Jack's vitals, she gave a small smile.

"We have been fully prepped on your case," the woman said, her voice fast and breathless. "It's such a pleasure to be involved with such an amazing birth."

Jack almost turned instantly red with embarrassment, and Mark took his hand.

"We appreciate the amount of understanding and care that Jack has been getting," Mark said gently. "It's been really stressful on him, but he's been great in all of this."

Dr. Dobson came in a little bit later and introduced herself as she gave Jack's belly a soft pat. Then she turned on the sonogram machine. Mark interlaced his fingers with his as the cold gel was placed on the pale white belly and Dr. Dobson began to look at their baby on the brightly lit screen.

"You're moving right along nicely," she praised as her dark brown eyes scanned the video. She pointed at the head and feet and Mark's hand tightened against Jack's as he watched their baby from different angles.

"The coffee bean is getting so big," Jack whispered loudly, and leaned into the kiss Mark pressed onto his right temple.

"Would you like to know what you two are having?" Dr. Dobson asked. "I'm able to see the sex organs. Your baby is just positioned in just the right way that it's pretty clear to tell."

Both men looked at each other with astonished faces.

"You can tell us if it's a boy or a girl?" Jack squeaked as he squinted at the screen.

"I am," the doctor replied. "But only if you two want me to do that. It's completely up to you."

The blue eyes connected with the soft brown and they both already knew the answer.

"Yes, we'd like to know," Mark chuckled, "And quickly before I lose all of the feeling in my hand from Jack squeezing it so tight."

"Sorry," Jack giggled as he loosened his grip.

With a small turn of the monitor Dr. Dobson first pushed her dark brown hair away from her face and moved the mouse pointer to the area around their baby's legs.

"If you see here, if I just zoom in a bit, you can see that you're going to have a little girl. You can see her vaginal area right here."

Jack bit his bottom lip as he turned to Mark to ask him a question, but he was speechless at the look on his baby's father's face. Mark was looking at the screen with his dark brown eyes full of tears. His thin lips were lifting into a trembling smile as he stared at the sparkling screen.

He blinked and tears fell down the high cheek bones and the strong and lightly bearded jawline. Jack waited for him to finally turn back to connect with his eyes to ask him how he felt about their little coffee bean being a girl.

"You were right," Jack sighed as he looked into the kindest brown eyes in the world to him. "It's a girl. It's...our little girl."

Mark pushed away the tears as he gave Jack's curvy leg a soft rub as he looked up at the computer screen again. He already could hear her laugh in his ears.  He could almost see her soft hair framing her beautiful round face. He could almost feel her tiny hand wrapping tightly around his index finger.

"Do you want pictures of your daughter to take with you today?" the doctor asked gently as she watched the two men bask in the glow of their baby's light.

"Please," Mark replied as he choked back another wave a tears as he scooted closer to give his father of his little girl a gentle kiss.


	45. Boy is Nervous

Jack inhaled deeply in the elevator as Mark pressed the button for Level Two. With a shudder they were heading up towards Mark's office to meet with Charlotte Kline to talk about how they were going to be dealing with the press. The taller man touched his hand to the pale fingers, and Jack intertwined their hands together, and feels his heartbeat slow down a bit.

"Everything will be fine, angel," Mark said, his tone soft and reassuring. "Charlotte can be a bit...intimidating, but she's a wonderful person and one of the best lawyers I have ever known."

Jack nodded his head as he tries to push away the steady nerves creeping up in every part of his bones. He turned to Mark to watch the handsome face look back at him, dark brown eyes giving him a quick wink.

"Isn't her nickname "The Killer" for a reason?"

Mark face registered surprise at the Irishman, and he give a soft chuckle as he squeezes Jack's hand.

"That nickname is just really for the courtroom," he explains. "In general Charlotte is a sweet person. At least, as long as you stay on her good side..."

Mark's sentence trails off with the soft ding of the elevator reaching their floor, and Mark motions to Jack to head out first. The first set of doors they reached was labeled in large silver lettering:

Law Offices of Kline, Morrison, Fischbach and Associates

Giving a slight cough of embarrassment at the look of pride in Jack's blue eyes, Mark pushes the doors opened and ushers Jack inside. The main area of the sitting room was full of lovely soft couches and sitting chairs. There are a few sharply dressed men and women sitting in a conference table chatting over coffee. One of the women give Mark a cheery wave as both he and Jack pass by.

Mark turns another corner to a large hallway lined with paintings of courthouses to a small sitting room where a slender man is sitting at a desk and a few of the same plump seats are scattered around.

"Nice to see you Mark," the man at the desk says with a smile.

"Hi Rhett," Mark replied giving the other dark haired man a quick hand shake. "This is Jack McLoughlin. He's here with me for our 3:30pm meeting with Charlotte."

Rhett gives a kind smile and picks up his phone as he sits back down.

"Mrs. Kline," Rhett says over the phone. "Your 3:30pm is here to see you. Ok, yes I'll tell them. Oh, yes, of course. I'll let Mark know."

Rhett hung up the phone and glanced over to Mark.

"Mrs. Klein is asking if you could help with the Baxter briefing in room 23. Apparently Harry is freaking out. It should only take a few minutes."

Jack watches Mark groan as his dark eyes glance down the hall, and then back over to Jack is sitting.

"Go ahead and go, Mark. I'll be fine."

Mark runs a nervous hand through his hair as he moves over to where Jack is sitting, leaning his head down so only Jack can hear him.

"Angel, are you sure? I want to be here to support you."

Jack giggled as he rubbed the taller man's arm with his slender hand.

"I'll be fine, really. Besides it's only for a little while, and it sounds like where you're needed is really important."

Mark opens his mouth to argue, but Rhett clears his throat behind him.

"I'll be back in ten minutes tops," Mark whispered as he kissed Jack's forehead. "Charlotte has all of the main information about your case already. I love you."

"I love you too."

With another quick kiss on the forehead Mark moves fast down the hallway, and Jack sits alone in the room with Rhett. The sitting room was pleasant enough with dark red wood and thick carpeting, and in another moment Rhett was busy answering the phone again taking messages for Mrs. Klein. Within another moment he office door opens an a very tall man in a suit and tie leave the room with a loud sigh. His hair a light brown hair color with flecks of silver and a very kind face. He turned to look his dark blue eyes at Jack, and smiled.

Jack returned the smile, and the taller man walked over to him and sat down in the chair beside him.

"You must be her 3:30," the man said. "She pretty much kicked me out of her office so that she wouldn't be late to meet you."

Jack looked horrified at this information, but the other man just chuckled as he waved his hand.

"Please, no need to feel bad about anything. I kind of sprung up here unannounced. It's hard to get any sort of appointment with her. She's always booked solid for weeks."

There was another tremble in Jack's nerves at meeting Mrs. Klein, and though this nice man was trying to put him at ease, he felt more nervous than before. Maybe it would have been better if Mark stayed, and Harry just had to deal with whatever disaster was happening in room 23 by himself.

"I heard that Mrs. Klein can be quite intimidating," Jack mentions, trying to calm his nerves with a conversation.

The other man gives a short chuckle, and nods his head.

"She can be, but she is a wonderful person. Very hard working and caring to those who she loves."

"And to others she's Charlotte "The Killer" Klein," Jack chuckles. "Her reputation is that she can be vicious in the courtroom."

The other man smiles again, as Rhett gets off of the phone.

"Dr. Klein, did you need me for something?" Rhett asked.

Jack felt like his heart would stop at the last name, and he stammers as he looked back over to apologize. Dr. Klein just chuckled again as he patted Jack on the back with a warm hand.

"It's fine, really son," Dr. Klein said, his deep voice soothing in Jack's ears. "It's not the first time someone's chatted to me about my wife without knowing. Besides, even when we're sitting together some people don't even first pick out that we're a couple anyway, so we get used to it."

"Why would people not think that you're a -"

The door opened again, and Charlotte Klein walked out of the door, and Jack's question was answered. Charlotte was a lovely African American woman with thick curly hair, a dazzling smile and dark sparkling eyes. She gave Jack a quick look before turning to look at Dr. Klein.

"Ira, I did say that I had a 3:30pm dear," she said, her voice kind but very focused. "Unless you needed Rhett for something?"

"I did actually, Charlie," Dr. Klein said as he got to his feet. "It was nice to meet you..umm..."

"That's Jack McLoughlin," Charlotte said simply as she waved for Jack to come inside.

The dark blue eyes brightened at Jack's name, and Dr. Klein glanced down at the small belly underneath Jack's business coat.

"So, you're the Jack that the firm is seeing about that special case?" Dr. Klein inquired, and Jack feels his cheeks turn red.

"You're coming along great," Dr. Klein whispers as he glances back down at the rounding belly before meeting Jack's eyes again. "I'm a doctor myself."

Jack's face registered understanding, and the doctor gave a chuckle as he patted Jack's arm.

"Mark speaks very highly of you, Jack," Dr. Klein said as he turned to head towards Rhett. "Hopefully we can chat again soon, if you're ok with that."

Jack gave another nod of the head as Charlotte waves him into her office again, this time with a shake of her head to her husband.

"Come along Jack, before Ira talks your ear off for the next hour," she smirks and Jack hear Dr. Klein give another small chuckle.

The Irishman turns on his heels and heads inside the door with Charlotte closing them into the office to finally chat.


	46. Boy Meets "The Killer"

Jack gave a small gulp in his throat as Charlotte Klein ushered him into the office. His blue eyes taking in the large space and huge picture window in back of her. The room was full of light colored furniture that looked striking against Charlotte's brown skin and dark hair. Her nude high heels made a clicking noise as she walked over to her desk and motioned Jack to sit down at one of the soft beige chairs across from where she was going to sit.

The aura of both strength and honesty radiated from the tall woman, and Jack instantly took his seat without further question. He adjusted his coat to cover his protruding belly as Charlotte opened a small fridge in the back and placed a small plate of wrapped muffins onto the desk in front of the Irishman.

Jack's confused face at the plate made Charlotte give a small chuckle as she relaxed behind her desk and pointed at the plate with a well manicured hand.

"I thought you would like something to eat, so I had banana muffins brought in. Mark told me that they were your favorite."

Jack nodded as he turned his head to the side, trying to figure out the best way to ask his question.

"Are those...muffins from Donna's Diner?"

"Yes, they are," Charlotte said smoothly as she pulled out a file from a drawer of her desk.

"I didn't know that Donna's Diner was in Los Angeles," Jack said, his dark eyebrows raised in delighted surprise. "Where are they located?"

Charlotte gave a warm smile that relaxed Jack's frayed nerves at once.

"There isn't one in LA, dear," she said in a matter of fact way. "They were flown in from New York for you."

Jack heard the words clearly, but his brain wasn't connecting what they actually meant. He opened his mouth to speak, but his brain was paused in bewilderment that Jack had never experienced before.

"I'm sorry," he said finally, and Charlotte's dark brown eyes glanced up to listen to him. "Did you just say that these muffins came from Donna's Diner in New York? As in New York, New York?"

This time it was Charlotte's dark eyebrows that raised towards her hairline.

"Yes, dear, unless there is another New York around that I wasn't made aware of in the United States."

The was a giggle stuck in Jack's throat that came out with a force of a gunshot, and Mrs. Klein gave the nervous man in front of her a kind smile and pushed the muffins closer to Jack's reach.

"Please don't worry about the fact that we had them flown in, Jack," she said, her voice filled with gentle care. "You are more than worth the cost, and I want you to be as comfortable as possible as our client. I'm sure the amount of stress you're under is enormous. Hell, just having a baby is stressful enough without all of the extra drama with the media getting involved."

It was clear that Charlotte already had a much better plan of what to do regarding the best way to deal with their impending baby than with either himself or Mark. Jack could tell just by her demeanor that she knew what she was doing, and that she was working for his best interest already. He watched her intently as she pulled out a a thick notepad from her desk and a shiny golden pen.

"Dear, please eat," Charlotte mentioned again, her head nodding towards the plate as she began writing some notes in the notepad.

"I'm really ok with just sitting here and -"

"Eat," she said more sternly, and Jack jumped slightly in his chair. He grabbed a muffin quickly in his hands and began to unwrap it from the plastic.

"Yes ma'am," he said, his voice suddenly small.

Her face softened slightly as she looked back up to him as he took a couple of bites. Even with his nerves Jack's face lit up as soon as he could feel his tummy enjoying the taste of the familiar banana muffin.

"I'm sure that you're starving," Charlotte cooed as she watched him nod his head in agreement. "I know that my poor Ira couldn't keep any food in the house when I was pregnant with my boys."

"You have children?" Jack asked, his mouth stuffed full of muffin and Mrs. Klein gave a small chuckle as she waved her hand to the right. Jack's eyes followed her wave to a large amount of framed photographs of different people. Some of them were clearly clients of Mrs. Klein, all with different types of smiles as they stood next to her.

Jack actually made a small gasp at some of the notable celebrities that she had represented as well, but the most prominent and largest pictures were of two boys at various ages. They clearly had inherited their mother's thick curly hair and softer lips, and their longer noses and warm dark blue eyes were absolutely the same ones that Jack had seen in Dr. Klein in the waiting room. The most recent picture had the two boys in dark suits and standing on either side of their father, all smiling at the photographer at some kind of art event.

"Are they twins?"

"They are indeed," Charlotte sighed as she smiled at the same picture that Jack was looking at. "Gideon and Mattahais both turned fourteen in June. It doesn't seem that long ago that I was in the hospital screaming at Ira that he would never touch me again."

Jack smiled as he turned back to his muffin, the thought of how the coffee bean would look at when she was fourteen swam in his mind.

"Have you already thought about names for her?" she asked as she went back to her notes.

"No, not yet," Jack admitted. "We still need to talk about...wait, how did you know what we were having? We just found out ourselves this morning."

Charlotte gave another small smile.

"Even though you are trying really hard to hide your belly, you can't hide the way you're carrying, Jack. It's obvious that you're going to give birth to a little girl. I'm thrilled by that, honestly. Between Ira and the boys, I feel outnumbered. With little Layla around, and now this little one, I finally won't feel so alone."

Jack giggled again as there's a soft knock at the door before it opens to Mark's head popping in, and looking slightly stressed.

"Nice to see you Mark," Charlotte said happily as she points at the empty chair next to Jack. "Hopefully you were able to calm Harry down?"

Mark ran his fingers through his hair as he walked into the office and stood next to Jack, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No, unfortunately he's still screaming, but at least I was able to get the client out of there in one piece. Harry really needs some time off, Charlotte. The poor guy is overworked."

Charlotte rested her chin onto her interlaced fingers and hummed that she agreed, her dark eyes looking from Jack and then back over to Mark still standing up.

"Well, I'll have to insist he finally take some vacation time after our meeting," she said, a slight sigh in her voice. "You haven't missed much at all. Now please sit down next to your delightful boyfriend so that we can figure out the best way to announce your little girl to the world."

"I'm fine with just standing. I've been sitting all - "

"Sit," Charlotte said, with the same commanding voice she gave to Jack about eating a muffin.

"Yes ma'am," Mark said as he sat down next to Jack, his voice slightly higher than normal.


	47. Boy Has a Meeting

Jack and Mark looked at each other, and then back over to Charlotte, whose dark brown eyes are back down on the notepad writing fast. Mark placed his warm hand on Jack's left knee, and the Irishman interlaced their fingers together.

"Your case isn't very complicated," Mrs. Klein mentioned, her eyes still on her notes. "Just going to be a little interesting with the public believing you at first, and then of course wanting to see pictures of the baby in your womb."

She lifted up her head and turned to Jack, who seemed startled by the renew attention to him.

"Would you be all right with you sonogram pictures being public, Jack? Have you and Mark talked about any of the plans for after the announcement?"

The smaller man inhales deeply, his cheeks feeling suddenly warm.

"In all honesty, Mrs. Klein I really don't know what the hell I'm doing in practically any way. Both of us are pretty much taking each day as it comes, and I spend most of time eating muffins and crying at TV commercials."

Mrs. Klein nodded her head, as almost if she could completely understand.

"Television can be a nightmare when your emotions are all over the place," she said as she pulled out a couple of forms from the file on her desk. "I couldn't watch any movie about dogs or cats without crying my eyes out that the new baby should have a pet. We still have our dog Pancake because it."

"That pup is still moving around like a champ," Mark muttered to Jack.

"He's got to be tough to survive my boys," Charlotte said, shaking her head. "But let's get back to why you both are here today. Here is a full contract for you to look over. Please give it a really good read, make any edits or changes for me to review, and send it back in the next few days."

Mrs. Klein handed Mark the paperwork and Mark gave it to Jack, who began glancing over the contract as Mark continued to speak.

"We really do appreciate everything you're doing for the two of us. I'm really out of my depth when it comes to being anything more than a godfather."

Charlotte gave Mark a reassuring smile that warmed up the room.

"I'm glad to help dear, especially for someone who has finally gotten you to leave the office early once in while."

Mark's cheeks turned red at this, and he coughed as he reached back over to grab Jack's free hand again. Jack giggled.

"Seriously though," she continued, looking over to Jack again. "I have never seen Mark so distracted by someone. It's quite a amazing thing to behold."

"Oh Jesus," Jack squeaked, "I don't want our relationship to be a distraction at - "

Charlotte waved her hand gently at Jack, her dark eyes sparkling as she chuckled.

"Jack, please, even Mark heavily distracted does ten times the work of pretty much every other lawyer in this firm. It's nice to see him all hours of the day and night at this place. Besides I've never seen him this happy."

If Mark's face could get any redder, he wasn't sure how, and it was getting harder to tell who was enjoying his adorable blushing more, but the better bet was that it was Jack. The rest of the time the three talked about the best time to set up a sit down interview. Charlotte already had a few reporters in mind who were both very well known and more familiar with medical types of stories.

After their meeting in which Charlotte insisted that Jack take the rest of the muffins, the two men headed back to Mark's house. Jack's belly was so full of muffins from the entire day, he barley had room for the baked chicken that Mark made that night. They snuggled in bed with Jack falling asleep first, Mark rubbing his belly as he watched the news on the flat screen TV on the wall.

Chica joined them after Mark gave the bed a pat with the palm of his hand, and the golden retriever hopped up and curled up in a fuzzy ball at the foot of the bed. The contract sat on the end table next to them, and Mark gave a small yawn as he began to stretch out his hand to pick it up to give it a closer read. Then, realizing that the need to make the sleeping man in his arms smile was more important, he reached instead for his phone.

With a tail wag, Chica lifted up her head as she watched Mark scroll through his phone to send a quick text to Ken. Her smiling pants made Mark know that this was the better way to spend his time for the night.

M: Hey. Can you give me the name of that Hollywood tour guide friend of yours? I want to take Jack tomorrow if possible.


	48. Boy Takes a Tour

Mark wasn't entirely sure when he began to go into panic mode regarding their baby. The dangerous world around her was being protected only by the soft pale belly of the excited Irishman, who was gasping at every single building he saw while they were on the tour. Lexie, their tour guide was incredibly patient as Jack bounced around the private shuttle, pointing at every single building that looked even moderately interesting to the Irishman.

"Angel, you do realize that you're taking pictures of a fire hydrant, right?"

Jack glanced back over at Mark as if he was completely clueless as to what an amazing place he lived in.

"That hydrant was in the movie "Seven" with Brad Pitt and Morgan Freeman," Jack squeaked as his eyes twinkled with awe.

"He's actually right," mentioned Lexie, who was looking shocked at Jack for actually knowing such a minor thing.

Mark blinked in confusion as he scratched his head while Jack leans over again to take more pictures with his camera phone. It was only when the Irishman stumbled as he was crossing to the other side of the shuttle van that Mark finally made him sit down next to him. The annoyed face that Jack was giving him was brutal.

"Remember you're fanboying for two, angel," Mark whispered as Lexie was chatting with the shuttle driver about the first stop on the tour. "I'm sure the baby would prefer you not hurt yourself."

Jack rolled his eyes as he giggled. "The baby is as excited as me. Besides, she needs tons of pictures of all of the landmarks before she's born. You worry too much about - "

His sentence was stopped short as Mark kissed his lips, and Jack felt warm hands on his belly as he sighed and relaxed in the other man's arms.

"I love you," Mark cooed when they pulled away and he brushed Jack's scruffy jawline with his fingers. "Just slow down a little with her, ok?"

Jack hummed as he nodded, still woozy from the kiss. Mark smiled as he leaned in for another kiss on the pink lips, with all the time patting Jack's round tummy. The quick jerk to a stop helped Jack remember where they were, and he blinked as Mark broke the kiss.

"We are taking a small break before we head over to see celebrity homes," Lexie said as she moved towards the exit of the shuttle. "We'll be back on the road in about 20 minutes."

"Would you like to get a snack?" Mark asked as Jack snuggled into his arms. "I'll get you whatever sweet thing you want."

Jack shook his head no as his button nose rubbed against Mark's neck. The taller man chuckled and tilted up Jack's chin with gentle fingers as they kissed again.

"I love you," Jack mumbled as hugged Mark. "And I love that you did this for me."

Mark placed his lips on the Irishman's forehead.

"The tour? It's barely started, angel. I would wait until at least it's halfway -"

"Not the tour," Jack sighed.

He took a hold of Mark's strong hand and placed it on his tummy, and Mark felt his heart beat faster in his chest.

"This," Jack said softly, placing his hand on top of Mark's warm fingers. "I love that you did this for me. I don't think that I have loved anyone as much as I love our little coffee bean. Well, except maybe for the man who made her with me."

A whispered choking of tears met Jack's ears and Mark grumbled about too much inside rain in sunny California, and Jack giggled again.

Jack felt his eyes close as Mark began to rub slow circles onto his belly, and they sat there together until the shuttle began to move again. The ride up to Beverly Hills was speckled with Lexie pointing out the homes of Tom Cruise and Madonna. Jack allowed Mark to do most of the zipping around from side to side this time, as he stayed in the seat and looked out the windows.

Mark was wonderful about making a point of taking specific pictures that Jack wanted, and even retaking them when his thumb or a tree got in the way of the shot.

"I'm a lawyer," Mark mused after a particular shaky shot. "Not a photographer, angel. You're lucky that you don't have 50 pictures of the ground and part of my shoe."

After the celebrity homes they headed over to see the Hollywood sign, and Jack's blue eyes got huge with excitement again. Mark sighed as Jack grabbed his phone to take new pictures, no longer trusting that Mark had any clue of what he was actually doing anymore. Mark's pride only felt slightly hurt from the downgrade from photo assistant to seat warmer, and the enjoyment of Jack coming back every so often to cuddle with him was good enough.

The tour finished and they began to head back to the tour guide start point, with Jack scrolling through his pictures and smiling like Christmas came early. Even Lexie, who was a bubbly as they came spent most of the time commenting at how adorable they were together.

"Did you have fun?" Mark asked as they got back into his car in the parking lot.

Jack looked at him as if he had just asked the stupidest question on the planet, and Mark laughed loudly as he kissed the other man on the cheek, and they headed back to Mark's home.


	49. Boy (Eventually) Gets Out of Bed

The next week in Mark's house was a fairly quiet one. Jack spent most of the day sleeping when Mark was at work. Chica was an amazing snuggle buddy, and Mark would chuckle every time he would return home to see her laying next to Jack in bed or on the huge living room couch. Her tail would wag softly as the taller man would pat her head and take her outside for her walk. Ms. Applegate was getting harder to avoid in the hallways, her keen ears and eyes very aware that Mark had company staying over at his place.

The idea was to wait until after the public announcement to finally introduce her to Jack, but that was still a week away. Charlotte had been very specific as to the best day and time, and additional paperwork had been signed and a reporter had been agreed on. Mark had insisted that Jack's family would be told about the baby before it was all over the news, so nervously Jack had set up a Skype call with his mother and father for later in this week.

"Angel," Mark whispered to the top of Jack's tangled mess of brown hair barely poking out of the soft blankets of the bed. There was a small grunt of his boyfriend, and slight movement under the sheets, but nothing else.

"I brought ice cream."

This announcement made all of the difference to the Irishman, whose sleepy blue eyes peered from under the covers, looking at the handsome face of his boyfriend, and then to his empty hands.

"I see no ice cream," the thick accent mumbled grumpily. "To lie to me is one thing, but to lie to your unborn daughter is just fucking cruel."

Mark gave a soft chuckle as he pulled down the blanket to reveal Jack's entire face and part of his pale, narrow chest. Slender arms go up to cover himself, as if Mark had exposed his warm body to harsh winter snow, and Jack grumbled again. 

"You can have all the ice cream you want once you at least try to get up, angel," Mark softly said. "I know that the coffee bean is exhausting, but you need to get out of bed every so often."

With a slight glare from blue eyes, Mark chuckled again, and he crawls onto the bed towards his baby's father. Their lips meet in a gentle kiss, and Jack groaned sleepily as warm hands rub his rounded belly until the two men are wrapped up into each others arms and under the covers. Warm golden brown eyes look at Jack from above as Mark hovers above him, the thick blanket making almost a small tent above the Irishman as he looks up at his lover.

"Hey angel, I can bring the ice cream in here, and we can stay in bed forever."

Jack giggled as he reaches up a slender finger to touch the strong jawline and soft tanned lips, thinking that was the best idea that he has ever heard.

"I love you so much, with or without ice cream."

They both laughed, and kissed again under the soft covers as the light of the setting sun created bright red and yellow colors that seep through their closed eyelids. Mark moved his lips down to the narrow neck and Jack sighed again, his body so sensitive to slight touches, but loving what Mark can always do to him.

It was when Jack's head was growing hazy as Mark was touching his soft tummy again that it happened. A small burst of muffled pain bloomed in the side of his belly, and the Irishman's blue eyes opened in surprise. He was greeted by Mark's face, also looking concerned by what he just felt under his right hand.

"Angel, are you all right?"

Jack nodded slowly as he pulled the blanket off of both of them, with Jack squinting his eyes at all of the bright light now flooding the room. Mark shuffled over, his hands still on the same spots of the white belly, his own eyes also narrowed and focused on the area underneath his fingertips.

"Maybe I just had a muscle cramp," Jack suggested. "It can happen a lot in the fifth month of - "

The same feeling of muffled pain again, but this time slightly higher, and Mark gasped as he looked down at the movement of Jack's tummy.

"The baby," Mark whispered. "She's kicking. I just felt her kick at my hand again."

Both men look at each other, and nothing else is said for a moment. Mark gives a small rub and the baby kicks again. Jack smiled and placed his own hand on the right side of his own tummy and looked over at Mark.

"Rub that same spot again."

Mark complied at once, and it took a little longer, but there was a slight kick near the left side this time, and Jack completely felt it.

"She's there," Jack chuckled, his blue eyes filling with tears as he looks at Mark again, who has already lost the battle with crying, his cheeks wet.

"Yes, she's there," Mark chuckled back.

"I think she's wanting me to get out of bed, and eat ice cream. I speak fluent baby kicks, so no need to question me on this."

Mark's laugh echoed through the room as he got out of the bed and helped Jack to his feet, and the two men headed to the kitchen to get a bowl of ice cream for the three of them to share.


	50. Boy "Thanks" Boy

The really nice thing about Mark having a home office was that he was able to work out of it when days were especially rough for Jack. The coffee bean seemed to being enjoying moving around more and more, and despite her and Jack's love all things sweet and breaded, it was clear that her love of the mornings came from Mark.

Jack was woken up as the sun rose each day by excited tiny feet and arms that almost dared him to snooze for any longer. Mark gave sympathetic kisses to the Irishman's forehead and cheeks as he helped him shuffle to the shower, blue eyes puffy and small mouth stretched out into painful looking yawns.

"It's like having a drill sergeant in my stomach," Jack cried as Mark rubbed his aching back in the shower. "She won't even let me nap in the afternoon."

The stress was made even greater by the promised Skype call to his parents in less than three days, and both men were a wreck as to how to even start to explain Jack's pregnancy. His mother was incredibly worried when Jack had called her the day before to let her know that he had big news to tell them. They assumed that Mark had proposed, which was sweet for them to think, even with the two men only dating such a short time.

"Her voice sounded terrified when I said that it had to do with my health," Jack sighed the moment after he had gotten off of the phone. "Even when I told her that it was nothing bad."

It was only Mark's warm hands and gentle belly rubs that were helping him stay sane nowadays, between all of the stress in his body and heart. Jack could literally ask for anything in the world now and Mark would give it to him without hesitation, and then ask if he wanted anything else.

"You're too wonderful to be real," Jack whispered after munching homemade strawberry shortcake with rich fresh whipped cream. "This is actually dream and I'll wake up in my apartment in Brooklyn, right?"

"If you're still pregnant, that would be an interesting turn of events, angel."

The day was really busy for Mark when he turned at the soft knock on his office door, and smiled at Jack holding a couple of pillows in his pale hands, his chest bare and pajama pants barely able to contain his round tummy.

"Rhett, can I give you a call back later this afternoon," Mark asked, his cell phone to his ear. "Yes, give me about an hour or so. Thanks."

"Are you busy? I can come back."

"I'm never too busy for you," Mark said with a small smile and motioning for Jack to come into the room.

Jack walked in slowly, his back and legs aching more than usual today, and much to the annoyance of their baby he spent most of the day in bed. Mark as usual had been extraordinarily patient with Jack's pleads of foot rubs and odd combinations of ice cream and pretzels sticks.

"Would you like another foot rub?" Mark asked, looking up from his chair to Jack's smiling face.

Jack shook his head as he placed one of the pillows behind Mark's back and the other pillow was dropped to the floor next to Mark's feet. Then giggling at the confused look on his boyfriend's face Jack slowly dropped to his narrow knees on top of the pillow. Slender hands were placed on top of Mark's toned legs, and Jack began to unzip the other man's fly. Mark's eyebrows raised as he connected what the Irishman was doing, and he felt his length already begin to throb inside of his boxers.

"You've been so wonderful to me," Jack say, his eyes looking directly into the golden brown gaze of his lover. "It's about time I do something just for you in return."

Mark opened his mouth to say that this wasn't needed, and that he was always happy to do things for Jack and the baby, but the only noise that came spilling out from his lips was a groan as soft pink lips began to suck him in a slow and steady pace. It took everything that he had not to thrust too deeply as the smooth velvet tounge moved in every direction around him, and fingernails dug into his inner thighs.

Eyes shut tight to just enjoy the feeling of oneness with his lover, the strong hands running through dark brown hair as the head moved up and down. Jack drank up the sounds of his baby's father, his own member throbbing, but this was for Mark. It needed to be for Mark. Each lick was a secret message of how much he loved him, and each rub and caress the best way to show him without words that he wanted to be with him forever.

"Angel...oh god," he muttered, his head leaned back towards the ceiling. Jack understood and moved quicker, chasing Mark's climax down like it was the only thing on Earth right now. The hand on Jack's head pulled his hair as Mark began to get close, his moans higher pitched and body hot to the touch.

"Oh fuck...oh god..."

Deeper and faster Jack moved, with the muscles belo his fingertips tensed like a guitar string about to play the final note of a song.

"Angel, I'm gonna...FUCK!!!"

The man underneath him bucked as he lost his mind as Jack captured what he wanted, and what Mark needed. The connection that was always there between them strengthened through their bodies and hearts intertwining. Waves of love and sleepiness were passing over Mark like the crashing surf that he never could get used to, and he sighed and melted into his lover's waiting arms.

"I think I'm going to have to text Rhett, and tell him I'm going to need more than an hour to call him back."


	51. Boy Tells Parents

"About time we found out what all the secrecy's about. Like my son's wanted by the law, or something worse."

Jack winces at the severe look that his mother gave him. Her usually kind eyes narrowed so much that even Mark shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. Jack's father grunted in agreement to his wife's words, the bushy beard ruffled in the exhaling of air.

The Skype call was not starting off well at all, and it was only Mark who decided to jump in with clear apologies to both of them that allowed for at least Jack's mom to look a least a bit happier.

"So," Jack's father grunted again. "If this isn't about you two getting married, or at least moving in together, than out with it."

Jack turned to look at Mark, with his face bright pink. Neither of them had actually discussed how they were going to drop the news of his pregnancy other than the fact that it needed to be done before the news interview next week.

"Sean," his mother said, the tone warning again.

"It's just really hard to just say it," Jack said, his face strained. "It will come as a shock to both of you."

His father leaned closer in his seat, the blue eyes glanced from his son to Mark, and then back to his son.

"I'm sure that whatever it is," he said, "Your mom and I can handle it."

Jack snorted at the words, but then coughed quickly to cover it up.

Mark sighed and took a hold of the Irishman's small hand in his, and looked at the mom first.

"Firstly, I want to tell the both of you how much I love your son. He is without a doubt the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Jack's mother smiled at the words, and even his father's expression seemed to soften under the thick beard.

"Jack has a medical condition," Mark continued, and moving quickly under the sudden look of concern on their faces, "He has an ovary."

Both of the parents looked at Mark as if they must have misunderstood what he said.

"I'm sorry, dear," the mother said first as she seemed to adjust something on the computer. "Did you say...an ovary?"

Mark and Jack both nodded.

"That doesn't make sense," his father said quickly. "That's what girls have."

"We are still trying to figure out what exactly happened," Jack mumbled, "But it will have to wait until another four months or so."

The second bit of next caused both the man and woman on the other side of the screen to look at each other.

"Why so long," his mother squeaked. "That sounds like a medical condition that needs to be figured out at once, Sean. If you need to come back to Ireland and be seen properly by a doctor, then your father and -"

"I'm pregnant, mom," Jack said before he could stop himself. "I'm five months pregnant. I'm due in mid March."

In all honesty, Jack had no idea as to how his parents would react to this news. He imagined tons of scenarios just like he had with Mark. It was only when neither of them said or did anything that he started to feel alarmed.

"You're...pregnant?" his mom said after a minute or two.

"Yes, I am."

"Jackie, son," his father said, his thick eyebrows knitted in actual concern. "Have you been drinking too much of that American slosh they call alcohol?"

Jack giggled in spite of himself.

"I can promise you that Jack has only been drinking a small glass of wine at most every few days," Mark admitted as he tilted the laptop down to show Jack's large belly. Jack's mother gasped, and when Mark tilted the screen back up both of his parents were looking that them with their mouths hanging opened.

"So, yeah," Jack said almost shyly. "That's the big news. We are going to be on television next week about it, since it's so rare. You're going to be grandparents."

Jack's mother's blue eyes filled with tears, though the rest of her face was one of complete disbelief. His father looked equally shocked, though he seemed to be struggling with questions that neither Mark or Jack could answer.

"Sean," his mother muttered. "Are you both sure that you can...I mean, a baby has to..."

She paused, trying to figure out the best way to say what she needed to say.

"I assume that you are going to have a Cesarean delivery? "

Jack and Mark both smiled.

"Yes, we are," Mark chuckled. "It's going to be a girl, by the way."

Jack's mother cooed at the news, while his father seemed to think grunting was the best reaction that he could make at the moment.

"Have you picked out names yet," his mother asked. "I've always loved the name Samantha."

Jack leaned over to Mark, who gave him a rub on his belly as they continued to talk to his parents about everything. It was mostly Jack and his mom who talked about baby names, and some ways to deal with an active baby. Apparently the coffee bean shared a lot of the same energy level of Jack while he was in the womb.

"You were just more wiggly at night," his mom said, her voice much happier now.

Mark and Jack's father exchanged looks of quiet understanding as their beloved partners chatted on for the next hour, every so often giving a soft hug or a quiet chuckle at something funny that was said.

The hurtle of telling Jack's parents was thankfully over.

Now to tell the world.


	52. Boy Makes Announcement

"Angel, you need to breathe," Mark whispered into the Irishman's ear. "You look as white as a ghost."

"I'm pasty," Jack whispers back as he squeezed the other man's hand so tight that he barely can feel his fingers anymore. "I always look this white."

Mark chuckled as he rubbed Jack's belly a couple of times and the make up artist moved over to Jack's seat on the couch to place a small amount of powder on his button nose. Charlotte slid to Mark's right side and talked softly as Jack looked around at the few cameras in the studio.

"I've run down all of the questions they should ask you two," Charlotte said quickly. "Nothing too out there, but if you or Jack feel uncomfortable answering anything, just look over to me. I'll be on the right side and I'll have them move on to another question."

Mark nodded that he understands.

"Also, please make sure to watch to make sure Jack is all right dear," she continued. "He's looking really pale."

There is noise for quiet before Mark can respond to Charlotte and everyone left the two men sitting on the comfortable blue couch together. A smiling woman sat in the chair opposite to them and put out her hand for both of the them to shake.

"It's finally glad to meet the both of you after so many phone calls," the woman chuckled. "I'm Sarah Billings from Channel 9 News."

Mark recognized the name and felt a bit better, as this was the reporter that Charlotte had set them up their interview with. They had a few conference calls with her already, and overall she seemed very excited and sweet.

"We are rolling in 15 seconds," called out a voice.

"You both look great," Sarah commented as she brushed a stray blonde hair from her shoulder.

Then the lights come up fully and Jack narrowed his eyes. He felt Mark's warm grip on his hand and the next voice they hear is Sarah's introducing herself.

"Good morning Los Angeles," she brightly said, looking over to one of the cameras. "I know that we have been hinting about this interview for the past week, but now we finally get to meet the mystery couple behind all of the rumors. This is Jack McLoughlin and many of our LA viewers know who the man is sitting next to him, noted defense attorney Mark Fischbach. How are you both doing today?"

Mark clears his throat and looks over to Jack first, who looking like his battle with lunch is not going his way. The Irishman already let Mark know that he might be the one doing most of the talking, but still Mark felt the need to at least allow Jack to speak.

"We're fine, Sarah," Mark said. "Just a little nervous, and still kind of getting used to the whole idea of...being parents."

Sarah gave a kind smile to the both of them, and then explained to the audience that Jack was one of the only cases of a male pregnancy on record, and that he was five and a half along. The news had been teased for a week, and with just a few sonogram pictures and a small chat the whole world was going to know it was Jack.

"Have you picked out names yet," Sarah cooed and Jack actually spoke up this time.

"We are still looking at names, but we know it's going to be a little girl. She's a feisty one in the morning."

"And what about you Mark?" Sarah asked. "From my understanding Jack lives in New York while of course you're in Los Angeles. Do you two have any plans on moving closer to each other to take care of your daughter once she's born?"

Jack shuffles in his seat, looking slightly uncomfortable. Honestly neither of them had really taken the time to talk about what happened after the coffee bean. Both of them had friends and roots in their cities. Jack can painfully recall how much Mark hated New York.

"We do still need to figure that out," Mark admitted as he interlaced his and Jack's fingers. "But regardless of where we go, as long as I'm with the him and the baby, I'll be the happiest man in the world. I can't speak for him, but I think that I've loved Jack since the first night we were together.

The look in Jack's face is one of a man trying his best to keep it the fuck together and not start to cry, but Sarah already started tearing up at the words. and Jack loses whatever composure he has completely.

The taller man leans over to the pale cheek and gives it a gentle kiss.

"You two are just too adorable for words," Sarah laughed as she see the 'wrap it up' signal from a stagehand. "Thank you both so much for talking with me. May we have another interview after the baby arrives?"

Mark looked over to Jack, who giggled and nodded his head.

Sarah finished the segment and thanks Mark and Jack again for their time, and Charlotte zipped them along to the car that brought them to the interview. She whispered to the driver to take back roads if possible, and then looked glanced over to Mark.

"You're off the clock for the next few days," she said simply. "The office is going to be a madhouse with every type of reporter and paparazzi. You both are heading into northern California for the next few days while the first wave of excitement is over."

Mark opened his mouth to speak, but Charlotte gave him a look that stopped him cold.

"Chica has already been gotten from your place and is in the new location, and all of you clients are being taken care of Mark. I even was able to give your upstairs neighbor Ms. Applegate a rundown of everything. The lady is kind of alarming, and that's coming from me."

Jack giggled again, and Mark nodded his head.

"Yes, ma'am."


	53. Boy Escapes to the Woods

The ride to up to northern California was a fairly long one, and it only took a few minutes of gentle turns on the curvier streets of the back roads for Jack to already be asleep against the strong shoulder of his baby's father. Mark smiled as he kissed the Irishman's forehead and wrapped his arms around him as best he could, already knowing that with such an early hour of Jack getting up for the interview that he would probably sleep throughout the entire trip.

The landscapes of sweeping hills and thick trees made Mark realize that they were heading into the countryside, and it was only when the car took a final turn down a long stretch of road that he realized where they were heading.

Charlotte and Ira had a large cabin home in the woods that they used to have friends and family visit when the summers came around, and with another small smile Mark truly appreciated the Kleins more than ever before.

"Angel," Mark whispered as the car slowed down to a stop, "We're here."

The blue eyes fluttered open and the smaller man stretched and yawned.

"Did I fall asleep long? Where are we?"

Mark gave a small chuckle as they both got out of the car. Jack blinked slowly in the afternoon light, and gasped at the sight of the place that they would be calling home for the next few days. The Klein's log cabin was huge, with five bedrooms and a full winery. It sat on two acres in the thick woods with small ATV's for their twin boys to ride. In the back there was a swimming pool and Jacuzzi, along with a small movie theater in a smaller building in the rear of the larger house.

"Is this seriously where we are staying," Jack squeaked, so loudly that even the driver chuckled.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that it is," Mark replied back, handing the driver a tip as he took the last of their bags out of the trunk of the car and up the steps to the front door. "If you're impressed now, just wait until you see the inside."

The driver pulled away with another chuckle, and Mark pressed in the visitor code into the key pad of the front door. There was a small click of the door unlocking, and with a turn of the knob the door opened wide. Jack glanced inside and felt himself gasp once again at the large living room area fitted with soft furniture and the smell of wood thick in the air.

"No so fast, angel," Mark said as Jack took a step towards the inside doorframe. "We should do this properly after all."

It was only when Mark scooped him up in his arms that Jack fully understood what his boyfriend was doing, and he grabbed a tight hold of the taller man's neck.

"Mark," he yelped as his legs hung helplessly, "What the hell?"

"I'm carrying you over the threshold," Mark said simply, ignoring the startled face. "This can be like a practice honeymoon."

Jack's cheeks turned a bright pink at the words, his mouth slightly opened as he was carried inside and placed on the nearest couch.

"Don't you dare even try to leave after saying something that sweet," Jack grumbled as Mark started to walk away towards the front door.

"I'm just getting our bags, angel," Mark replied, "I'll be right -"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence at the gentle tug back to the couch by his boyfriend, whose lips met his in a long kiss. Mark pushed Jack into the cushions as they continued, making sure not to place any weight on the round tummy. Their mouths slid together as Jack feels himself melt into the cushions underneath them both, and it was only when Mark heard the familiar sounds of paws hitting hardwood floors that he pulled away.

"Hey Chica, sweetheart," he cooed as the golden retriever nuzzled his hand. Her bushy tail wagged at the sight of the two men tangled up on the couch, the tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth.

Jack giggled at the dopey expression on the dog's face, and gives Chica gentle pats while Mark gets the bags from the front step and then closes the door. The two men spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening in various snuggling area of the huge house, with Jack dozing off as Mark checked emails and called Ken to see how things were going at work.

According to him the news was going over like crazy, and the office had been slammed by reporters in every outlet in the area. Luckily Charlotte had panned ahead for all of this, as Mark's apartment had already been swarmed by people with cameras trying to get a few shots of Jack.

"Seriously, just keep the two of you out of sight for at least the next week. Take care of each other and the pup, and we'll take care of everything here."

Mark thanked Ken and hung up the phone, sighing at the idea of just some time alone with the Irishman as he slept beside him on the couch. He smiled at the soft snores escaping the pink lips, and rubbed gentle circles on the pale belly. The baby kicked at his hand, and Jack grunted but didn't wake up.

"Let him sleep, coffee bean. It's exhausting becoming famous."


	54. Boy Protects Boy

It's been a long time since Mark has been in anyplace close to the woods, and even though the crashing noise of the city was a welcomed absence to his ears, he wished that the sounds of the nighttime creatures weren't so loud. The two of them had a wonderful afternoon and evening, with a relaxing stroll in the woods with Chica by their side. The golden retriever was loving all of the trees and places to sniff, and with a pang of guilt in his heart he knows that Chica would love to live in a place with a backyard.

Jack's steps were careful as he went along the trail earlier in the day. His belly was big enough now where waddling was a better choice of words of what he was doing when he moved from place to place. The coffee bean had been moving a large amount that day, and the need to stop every so often until she seemed to get more comfortable made the short walk last a lot longer. The Irishman was taking all of this in gentle humor, but Mark was fretting about each moment that Jack wasn't sitting down and resting.

Now back in the huge house surrounded by warm blankets and the love of his life was helping Mark finally relax about the incredibly busy day. The television was on and replays of their interview with Sarah Billings was everywhere. Jack's nerves were almost jumping off the screen as he answered questions about the pregnancy, but it was clear to see how happy he was right behind his eyes. Mark always chuckled when he heard about the whole "glowing" metaphor that people talked about with pregnant women. How the soon to be mother would almost shimmer with a light that made them look even more beautiful than they already did.

The way that Jack looked now though, whether on the giant screen of a hanging wall television, or cuddled up and snoozing quietly in his arms right now, Mark finally understood. Jack was the most beautiful being he ever had seen. Rubbing soft circles onto the tummy, the other man grunted in his sleep. There is almost a primal need to protect the both of them that Mark has never felt before. It came in small moments before, but now it was constantly running in his mind, like a faucet that couldn't be turned off. His baby and his love needed him to keep them warm and safe.

Almost as if the real world outside took his protection as a challenge, there is the sound of knocking on the door. Mark sat up so fast that Jack woke up, blue eyes confused and panicked.

"What's a matter?" he mumbled, his Irish accent thick and voice full of sleep.

Mark shook his head and listened carefully, and the knock came again, this time slightly more insistant. Jack connected what was happening and bit his bottom lip, and wrapped his arms around Mark. Another knock. This one so loud that it echoed through the house and to the bedroom.

"Mark? Where the hell are you going?"

Jack's face look horrified as Mark slide out of the bed and towards the bedroom door. Mark moved like a over-sized cat, his bare feet making as soft of steps as he could. Chica whimpered over near the side of the bed as she got up and followed right behind.

"No one knows that we're here except Charlotte and Ken," Mark whispered as the golden retriever sat next to Mark's feet. "So I need to find out who's at the door. It could be a nosy reporter or -"

"Don't you dare," Jack squeaked, starting to move the blankets off of him so that he could get up. "It could also be a burglar who knows that the house should be empty. You could get hurt!"

The doorbell was pressed and Chica started to bark as she headed out of the bedroom door and down the hall. Whomever was out there didn't seem concerned about a dog in the house, and the knocking and doorbell ringing continued. Mark gasped as Jack got to his wobbly feet, and hand on his belly started to walk towards the bedroom door too.

"Angel, you need to stay here," Mark whispered, his tone steady. "Let Chica and I deal with -"

"Like hell I am," Jack snapped back. "It could be dangerous, and if I lost you..."

Mark was back over to the side of the bed where Jack was standing and placed a warm hand on his cheek. His heart tugged as the blue eyes looked up at him, laced with tears.

"You're not going to lose me," he said. "But I need to make sure you both stay safe. Chica and I will check out whatever is out there, but please angel, just stay up here until I get back, ok? The baby and I don't need you to be doing anything too crazy."

"Then just a little bit crazy? I think there's a baseball bat in the hall closet."

Mark chuckled and lifted up the small chin and they kissed. The doorbell rang again, and Chica gave an angry bark.

"I'll be back in just a few minutes," Mark said, pulling away from the kiss.

Jack looked as if he wanted to argue the point some more, but fell silent as Mark headed out of the room and down the stairs.

The golden retriever was sniffing at the front door, her tail stiff and growling softly. Unfortunately there was no way to see who was out there without looking through the peephole at the door, so Mark walked over as quietly as he could. Chica's brown eyes sparkled at the man as he gently pushed her away from the door, and looked out of the peephole. It was only then that he groaned and pulled open the door with a huff.

"Mom, seriously you scared us. What are you doing here?"

The small Korean woman was smiling, with a small suitcase sitting next to her on the front porch. In her hands was a large container of what looked like Ginseng Jook.

"I'm here to check my grand baby," she said as she handed the bowl of food into Mark's hands and then grabbed her suitcase and headed in. "You haven't answered my phone calls and you looked so stressed on the interview! I'm here to help. Where's Jack?"

As if on cue Jack was moving down the hallway and rounded the corner holding a broom in his hands like it was the most powerful of weapons. It was hard to tell who was more surprised with what he looked like, his face determined as he came barreling down to protect Mark with the cleaning tool.

"What the hell?" Jack shouted, looking at the small woman and then back to Mark.

"Hey angel," he sighed. "Thanks for not sweeping my mother and I to death."


	55. Boy Loves His Mom

Mark's mother didn't seemed phased at all by the Irishman's attempt at protecting Mark with the first item that he could find. On the contrary, her soft round face broke out in a large smile as he moved towards her son's boyfriend at surprising speed for having such small legs. Her hugs were as soft and genuine as Mark's was, and pulling away and looking into her happy face, Jack could clearly see where he got his amazing cheek bones and warm brown eyes.

"He's more adorable than on tv," she cooed, patting Jack softly on the arm. "You two will make such a beautiful granddaughter for me!"

Jack's cheeks were burning at this point, but he was giddy with all of the attention. Mark sighed as he moved his mother's bag inside of the house properly while his mother fussed with making Jack sit down on the couch and then bustling into the kitchen and starting to make food. It only took a few moments for Mark to be sitting on the couch with Jack, with being kicked out of the kitchen by his mother only wanting to help.

"You take care of Jack," she chuckled, her small hands pushing Mark away from the stove with a remarkable amount of strength. "Foot rubs are needed for his tired feet. I'll take care of cooking."

The Ginseng Jook tasted delicious that night, made fresh with just the right amount of honey, and the three of them enjoyed a wonderful conversation about the baby while they ate in the little breakfast nook of the kitchen. Mark's mom was spouting out advice as to how to deal with sore muscles and afternoon leg cramps all the while Mark rubbing deep circles into Jack's back and shoulder blades.

"I think that you both are doing great," Mark's mom said, patting her hand on top of Jack's slender fingers. "So sweet my Marky is to you, just like a good father should."

Jack giggled at how red Mark's face got at the words, and shuffled over to rest his head on Mark's broad shoulder. Within another moment a large pink and white baby name book was placed on the table with very loud sound. Jack blinked as a small manicured hand started pointing out names that she liked.

"I have always loved picking out baby names," she sighed as the book was opened to an already heavily folded page. Mark chuckled and gazed as his mother as her dark hair with occasional strands of silver moved as she once again located the names that she liked best.

"Ah, here they are," she said in an excited whisper, and pointing at a couple of circled words on a page labeled "Great Korean Names for Girls".

"Chin-Sun is a beautiful name for a girl," she sighed, her face lighting up at the two men. "I also love the name Mi-Ja. Which one do you boys like?"

Mark and Jack glanced at each other, the slightest bite of Jack's bottom lip made Mark give a small sigh before he turned back to his mom. Honestly they still really hadn't considered names at all just yet. The only name that had been discussed at all was Jack's mom's suggestion of Samantha, which both Jack and Mark liked, but didn't seem to be quite right.

"I like Mi-Ja, out of the two names," Jack offered. Mark pressed his lips against the pale forehead in appreciation for being so kind to his overly excited mother.

"Ok," she squeaked and she closed the book with a loud sound. "I know you both are still picking names, but it's so nice that you will think of Mi-Ja. Such a strong name. Full of intelligence!"

After dinner there was warm tea made that helped Jack feel even sleepier than before all the excitement of Mark's mom's sudden arrival, and after a long yawn she started to move back over to the living room.

"I have a hotel room just up the street," she said kindly, answering Mark's question before he could ask. "I'm here to help, but not to butt in too much. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to help some more."

Jack gave her a huge hug and a thank you for all that she had done, and Mark began to walk her out once a taxi had been called.

"It was Ken who told me where you were," Mark's mom chuckled, once again already knowing what Mark was going to ask. "He's a sweet boy but really easily tricked."

Mark chuckled as well, but was sure to have a long talk with Ken before he headed to bed, and with a hug and a kiss to his mother he headed back inside to wrap his arms around Jack and their coffee bean. Perhaps it was about time that they should talk about names. Coffee bean was adorable but not at all a proper name for a baby.

"Angel, are you still..."

Jack was already asleep on the bed, his face exhausted and barely under the covers. Mark watched as his chest rose in fell as he slumbered on about baby names, loud visits from over enthusiastic Korean mothers and the soothing wonders of Ginseng Jook. Cuddled up, he rubs the rounding belly of his love, kissing his cheeks as he mumbles the name Mi-Ja and Samantha.


	56. Boy Picks Name

Over the next few days Mark's mother would come over like clockwork in the late morning to cook breakfast, and then stay until the middle of the afternoon to make sure that Jack was getting enough food and doting on as much as possible. The Irishman blushed at all of the attention, and the way that the older woman would chuckle about how handsome he was and how they were going to make such a beautiful grand baby for her.

Then there was talk of Kate Thompson, who Jack agreed with completely bragged too much about her son and daughter.

"Mom, please would you just leave Ms. Thompson alone, and no I'm not able to get the interview that we did on a DVD for you to show her."

"But even now she's not convinced that you two are dating," Mark's mother replies back, her small hands waving in the air. "The woman needs to have her glasses cleaned!"

Jack giggled at the amount of times Mark shook his head at his mother's antics. He was fairly sure that any level of crazy that the baby didn't get from himself would certainly come from Mark's mother. The idea of naming the baby was a hot topic each and every day the older woman was over, with gentle pushes towards Mi-Ja. The two men smile and nod, with Mark trying his best to explain that perhaps they would make it the baby's middle name if they decided on a different first name instead.

"I think that we already said 'Rose' was going to be the coffee bean's middle name," Jack mentioned after Mark walked his mother out to the taxi that afternoon. "We decided on that a few days after we knew we were having a girl, remember?"

Mark doesn't remember this at all, and opened his mouth to try to say something offhanded and funny, but flinches at the look in the blue eyes. Hands on his curvy hips the taller man is visibly reminded of how much Jack looks like his mother when annoyed.

"I love you," he muttered apologetically.

"That's a cheap way to stop me being moody at you forgetting things."

They both chuckle as Mark moved over to take a hold of the pale hands in his, with the finger interlacing in just the right way. Jack gave a confused look as Mark settled his right hand on his waist and began swaying back and forth. It was only when he started to hum that Jack realized that they were dancing.

They move with light feet around the large wooden living room floor, with Mark moving from the waist to the rounded belly and back again. Jack giggled as Mark pressed his warm lips on the tip of his button nose, and whispers sweet things into his waiting ears.

"You don't get brownie points for dancing with me," Jack chuckled. "I plan on still being a little annoyed with you for forgetting the whole "Rose" thing."

Mark nodded as he continued to lead them both in a slow and gentle waltz.

"Then I guess until you forgive me, I'll just have to dance with my daughter with you having to tag along then."

As if she understood, Jack feels a small kick in his belly that Mark felt too, with them being so close. Both men look down at Jack's rounded tummy, and then back into each other's eyes.

"You're the one fluent in baby kicks, angel. What did that one mean?"

"That I need to stop being such a grump, and just enjoy the dance."

They laughed again as they waltz a little faster, with warm belly rubs and gentle kisses filling the air like evening stars. Jack placed his head on Mark's broad shoulder as they danced and he hummed a tune that Jack didn't know, a but could listen to forever. The names of their baby still lodge somewhere in the back of his mind. He liked both names. Samantha and Mi-Ja. The latter he makes sure he can pronounce correctly.

 _Mi-Ja_.

Sounds like Mee-Yah.

_Mee-Yah._

It was so intelligent and strong. Then there was Samantha. So sweet and lovely.

_Mi-Ja Rose?_

_Samantha Rose?_

It didn't help that Mark seemed happy with Jack making the choice. Something about it only mattered to him that their baby was healthy and happy. Mark was leading them towards the couch now, and Jack felt his face more into a slight frown at the fact that their dance was over.

"We can keep dancing after I give you a foot rub, angel. Would you like that?"

Jack nodded, stretching out on the couch and lifting his bare feet and placing them into Mark's lap for him to rub the stiffness out of them. The Irishman sighed at the way that Mark always seemed to know what he needed before he said anything.

"Still thinking about names, angel?"

"Yeah," Jack grumbled, sinking into the cushions and placing a hand on his belly. I just can't fucking decide. I like both names our mother's picked. Why couldn't we be pregnant with twins? Then we could just name the babies with both names?

Mark blinked at the idea of twins, and he shuddered on the inside.

"I think that one coffee bean is quite enough for a start, angel. Why don't we just give the baby both names?"

Jack sat back up on the couch with a look of slight confusion on his face.

"Just put the names together," Mark chuckled at the expression on his boyfriend's face. "Samantha and Mi-Ja, right?"

Jack nodded, his expression not changing at all.

"Sami-Ja Rose," Mark replied, and Jack's eyes lit up with understanding. "Sami for short. What do you think?"

It was lucky that Mark was sitting on the couch. Jack knocked him over onto his back with the force of his hugs and kisses at the name.

He loved the name just as much as he loved Mark.


	57. Boy is Happy

"Ah! That's just a wonderful name for my goddaughter!"

The Irishman clicked his tongue as he adjusted his ear to the phone. He can just imagine the way Sylvia's hazel eyes were filling with tears, with just the smallest tremble in her lower that she always gets when she's trying to keep it together, but failing miserably.

"Goddaughter? I don't think that I ever officially gave you that title."

"I have it in text message," she retorted, her hand on her side. "I know enough lawyers that will happily take my case about it."

Jack giggled as Mark hands him a large mug of decaffeinated coffee. The blue eyes move up to his wild bed head of black waves, and the flutter in his chest returns in full force.

"I just heard a sigh," Sylvia cooed. "Mark must have just come into the room."

"Oh, shut up."

Mark chuckled as he gave Jack a kiss on the cheek and headed back into the kitchen. His mother had left back for Ohio last night, her cooing over the name only rivaling Sylvia's excitement. Like clockwork, Jack would be woken out of bed by the coffee bean, and then join Mark for coffee and television until after breakfast was cooked and eaten. 

It was nice that the two of them had such a relaxed routine while the world around them was in such a frenzy. Mark was reminded constantly of all of the new clients that the firm had gotten because of all of the publicity, but as twitchy as he was to get back and help, Charlotte had put her foot down about them staying out of public view for a little while longer. There was fresh food delivered daily, so neither of them had to go out for anything at all. 

After dodging phone calls and texts for over a week Ken finally apologized for letting it slip to Mark's mother to their hide out. Mark tried not to laugh to hard while the taller man recounted his mother treating him like a suspect in a crime drama.

"That woman is adorable, but she grilled me like a freaking steak."

"The turn of phrase loses something in the Disney-fied translation, Ken."

Ken sighed into the phone with the force of a freight train.

"You're going to be singing another tune once you have your own daughter, buddy."

"That's probably true," Mark sighed back, his dark eyes resting on Jack still curled up on the couch.

The next few things that Ken was saying fell to the back of Mark's mind. His heart was next to Jack, rubbing his tummy and whispering in his ear how much he loved him. Even now he watched the slender fingers give his own round belly a pat. Perhaps the coffee bean had just woken up and was giving him a morning wiggle."

"And you've completely stopped listening to me, haven't you?"

"Hmm?"

Ken chuckled loudly on the phone.

"I was asking if you would be all right if I stopped by and finally met Jack before he returned to New York. He's been here for close to a month and I still haven't properly met the man distracting my best friend. Besides I kind of owe him an apology for being so grumpy when I called you on the phone that day."

Mark moved over to the refrigerator and pulled out some orange juice and poured in a glass while the two of them figured out a good date to come over. With the promise to bring over fresh muffins and Layla with him, they decided on tomorrow afternoon would be best. After hanging up the phone Mark headed back over to the couch to snuggle up with Jack. The blue eyes rolled when Mark mentioned Ken wanting to apologize.

"He was just being protective," Jack sighed. "You had to deal with much worse with Sylvia."

The tanned hands rubbed soft circles into the growing belly as they continued to kiss, with nothing but the soft sounds of the television as their only background music. Jack wasn't sure if he could get any happier, but felt the need to ask a question that he really didn't want answered. 

"What happens after my vacation? I have to head back to New York soon. How...are we going to make this work for Sami-ja?"

The dark brown eyes close as he placed his lips on Jack's forehead, and squeezed his hands tightly in his.

"When you have to go back to New York, then I'll just have to go with you," Mark said simply. "And Chica too, of course."

"Y-you mean it?"

Mark nodded his head as Jack curled into his strong arms.

"I love you two more than anything angel," he sighed, and he can feel both Jack and their daughter happily squirm at the words. "My home is with you, and the baby. We're a family, and I meant what I said at the airport that day."

Jack hummed as the strong arms held onto him even tighter than before.

"I'm never letting you go ever again."


	58. Boy Meets Best Friend (In Person)

The knock on the door at least this time was expected, and Mark called out that he'll be there in a minute. He grabs Jack's empty plate, still flecked with remnants of the bacon and eggs from their late breakfast and presses his lips to the pale forehead. Jack giggled and Mark headed over to the front door and opens it to reveal a tall man with brown hair, twinkling dark brown eyes and a huge bushy beard. In his large arms there is a baby who shares his eyes and his smile, who squealed at the sight of her godfather.

"Layla!" Mark chuckled. "Nice for you to come by, but why did you bring the weird mountain man?"

Ken laughed loudly. ""Very funny there, Markimoo."

With a wave of his hand Mark invites both of them inside and closed the door with a snap.

"That nickname is only allowed to be used by my beautiful goddaughter," Mark reminded, his arms reaching out to take Layla to snuggle her giggling face.

Another familiar giggle echoed in the room as both men turn to see Jack slowly walking over from the kitchen. His bright blue eyes first glanced at Ken and then Mark, but locking on the baby in his boyfriend's arms until he got closer.

"I think I'm calling you Markimoo too," Jack decided, loving the way that the tanned lips fell into a slight frown. "That's too adorable not to do that, and so are you cutie."

Layla gave another happy squeal at all the attention, with her pudgy arms raised and making grabby hands at the Irishman. Both Ken and Mark chuckled warmly as Layla was gently passed over to the smaller man's waiting embrace.

"Looks like Leelou likes you," Ken said, his beard twitching in a lopsided grin. "That's always a good sign."

"Not a shock there. I think pretty much everyone likes Jack," Mark admitted.

The little fingers pulled at the small amount of beard above her head and giggled again. The three men settled onto the living room furniture, with Ken taking Layla back from Jack and settling on a cushy arm chair across from the other two on the couch.. The little girl's small frown at being away from the shorter man caused Mark to give a small coo, but with a couple of funny faces Layla seemed to forgive them all.

"You both looked great on television," Ken said, as he handed Layla a small sippy cup full of orange juice. "The office still is getting phone calls about it."

Mark placed a warm hand on the Irishman's belly and rubbed small circles. Layla babbled along as they all talked about the new baby and Mark's plans on heading back to New York in the next week. Ken hummed at the idea, his forehead creased in the way that made Mark know that he was concerned about something.

"It'll just be for about a month," Mark said smoothly. "Between teleconferences and general Skype it'll be like I'm still in the office."

"That's not what I'm worried about," the taller man replied, reaching down to hand Layla a toy from her bag. "It's just the idea that you're actually turning into a father. Never thought that I would see it in my lifetime. It's kind of unsettling."

Jack giggled as he rested his head on Mark's shoulder. It was hard to see them as the same two people that they were before all of this happened. Jack's mother had even commented about it the other day when she had called. She loved the name that they picked out as much as everyone else, and sighed about how much her son had grown up.

"I'm really proud of you, Mark," Ken continued. "I mean, you've always been serious about so much, but raising a family uses a whole different part of your brain. Also Jack, I want to thank you. You've made Mark happier than I have ever seen him be."

Mark smirked at the growing redness around his boyfriend's cheeks at the words. It was rare that Ken ever gave such a direct compliment, but when he did, it was always wonderful. Layla gurgled at the Irishman, and again her hands are raised to be held by him.

"Betrayed by my own child," Ken sighed in mock outrage.

"She just wants to be near to her baby god sister," Mark replied back, smiling at the rolling of his boyfriend's eyes. "Sami and her are going to be the best of friends. A little tag team of troublemakers."

Within a few moments Layla is cooing happily back on what's left of Jack's lap, with her tiny hand patting his belly, as if saying "hello".


	59. Boy Heads Back

Both of the plane tickets were held in one hand, while in the other hand the slender, pale fingers of the only other person in the world to him now. The random announcements from the speakers overhead were more of a faint buzzing in the ears than anything else. Mark moved slowly, more to make sure that Jack was able to keep up than the interested faces and looks of recognition that they received. His baby's father was taking all of the attention with gentle resignation, and luckily for the two of them they would be getting to the gate very soon. Chica gave a large yawn, between the constant stops and the time. Her bright red leash hung loosely from Jack's right arm.

"It feels like I'm some sort of celebrity," Jack mumbles after another few smiling people stopped to ask some questions.

"You kind of  _are_ a celebrity, angel."

There was a small snort of amusement out of the button nose, and the two men, their dog and their soon to be born baby were on the move again. At least being this early at the airport had some advantages, and Mark was able to buy Jack a pastry quickly at one of the shops near their gate. The Irishman ate it with a fervor that even had Chica looking concerned for the welfare of any other sweets in the general area.

"Sorry," Jack said, his voice muffled with a mouth still stuffed. "I should have eaten more breakfast."

There was an ease in the way that Mark placed a hand on the cheeks still puffed out with sugary food and pressed a tight kiss against the pink lips.

"Your kisses are as sweet as ever, my love," he chuckled, and enjoyed the blue eyes roll once more.

Sami seemed to be loving the airport as she wiggled around in Jack's tummy. The fresh bakery items did little to stop her from wanting more, or at least that what Jack's excuse when they passed by yet another coffee shop. With a small sigh Mark pulled out his credit card and within a few more minutes Jack was munching another fresh and soft doughy sweet. This one a huge cheese danish covered with vanilla glaze. Even Chica was whimpering for a bite. Jack giggled and gave her a small plain piece of the end, and Mark sighed at them both.

"My dog already loves you more than me," he smirked. "Giving her junk food like that is just adding insult to injury."

"I'm preparing her for having to deal with food dropped by our gooey fingered daughter. Think of it as training for a life as a fattened family pet."

The taller man squeezed the smaller hand as they continue slowly down the towards their gate. He smiles as the Irish told him about all the great places that he wanted to make sure they headed since Mark is going to be there for a much longer time. Between all of his stored up vacation, and the for him to be at Jack's law office for consulting work, they will be in the little condo together for about a month this time around.

"And Sylvia has sent me so many pictures of things that everyone at the office has gotten for Sami," he sighed, pulling out his phone to show Mark additional pictures. "Everyone has just been so supportive and are so excited about everything that is happening ever since the announcement."

The blue eyes turn to look into the warmest of brown, almost in tears and he suddenly stops dead in his tracks. Mark stopped as well, his face concerned at the change.

"Angel, what's wrong?"

The bottom lip was being bitten, and he shook his head.

"Jack?"

"It's...really happening soon, isn't it?" he whispered, looking up at Mark again. "Like, really really happening soon? We're going to have a baby, aren't we?"

The warm hands carry them all to a couple of chairs off to the side. The small breaths are coming in even rougher than usual, and Mark leaned closer towards Jack's right ear.

"It's all right, angel. I've got you. Just deep breaths, ok?"

They inhale and exhale together, and the rush of calmness that can only come from Mark's lips help steady the other man's frayed nerves.

"Feeling better?"

Jack nodded, and placed his head on Mark's shoulder. Chica yawned again, and laid down at both of their feet.

"Aren't we going to be late," Jack mused, his voice barely above a whisper.

The warm hand rubbed his belly, while a soft set of lips kissed his forehead as they sat together.

"They'll always be more planes to New York, angel. Right now, we'll take all of the time that you need."


	60. Boy Comes Home

The two men were expecting a small amount of notoriety after the new interview, but nothing had compared them for what they would find when they got to Jack's condominium. Gus had large baskets full of congratulatory flowers, gifts and candy that filled half of the lobby area. His dark eyes twinkled as he gave the Irishman a giant hug and Mark a hearty slap on the back.

"Why didn't you both tell me about your little bundle of joy? Makes sense now why Mark fainted. Would have done the same thing myself!"

Any plan for Mark not to blush himself silly was lost at Gus' words, and Jack giggled like crazy at the sight of Mark's red face. Then all three men's arms full with large baskets of good cheer and warm wishes, they headed down the hall with Chica trotting behind them. Even though Jack had only been gone for a bit more than a month his little place in Brooklyn almost hugs him with familar scents and sights like he's been missing for years. Chica already makes herself at home by yawning loudly and flopping onto the thick rug on the living room floor. Mark insisted on paying the full pet deposit, and the golden girl seemed to be making sure to enjoy every minute of being here with the two of them this time.

"Donna's banana muffins have been calling my name ever since we left the airport," the Irishman sighed. "Once we get all of our bags out of the lobby area, can we get a couple of muffins to go?"

"Already ahead of you, angel," Mark replied. "Asked Gus to please give the diner a call and they should have some already for us by the time I get there."

The sweet lips of the smaller man are kissing Mark's face before he can really react at all but to chuckle.

The rest of the morning was spent with just getting settled. Jack was already exhausted after a couple walks back and forth to get more baskets from friends and well wishers. Much to Mark's relief he didn't even complain when he was ushered to the bathroom for a warm shower with the other man stepping in after the first few minutes. It was only now when standing up under the refreshing steam that Jack truly sees how round his belly has become. The smooth pale skin was tight and smooth, and sloped into his thighs and slender legs. He giggled that Mark couldn't take his hands off oh his slippery curves no matter how hard he tried.

"Such groping from such a respected lawyer," Jack muttered at the other man, his smile heavy on his lips.

"Can't help how gorgeous you are," Mark smirked back, his hands moving from the thin shoulders to the scruffy jawline. "Need to touch you more than anything."

Their kisses are passionate as always, and filled with silent promises that both of them will keep forever, Mark moans at the thin fingers sliding through his hair as the kisses become deeper. The longing rubs on his belly bringing him closer to needing more.

"Mark, make love to me," he whispered to the side of the muscled neck.

"Of course, angel. Anything for you."

Droplets fall from the thick dark hair onto the rosy chest as they slip into each other, and even now Jack believe how gentle Mark is with him. Every thrust soft, but still full of the control whirl of how much he adores him, and to be careful with their cocooned little one. The soft kisses trailing up his neck and chin are the only thing that Jack will ever need, with his heart so full that it might finally burst.

"I love you. I love you," he whispers, with his hands lifting up to squeeze the tensing shoulders and biceps.

"I love you even more. Come for me, baby. I want to watch your beautiful face."

The blue eyes flutter shut as he gets closer, and the jaw opens wide. With a small cry Mark gets what he asked for, and the pulling heat has him falling as well. The bucking grows slower and as soft as a cloud, and then they are still, except for their lips and roaming hands. The Irishman opens his eyes to meet the warmest brown eyes, hazy and sleepy, but absolutely the most beautiful he has ever seen.

"Are you glad to be back home," Mark asks, kissing at the smile on Jack's lips.

"I'm glad to be anywhere," he answers. "Just as long as I'm with you."


	61. Boy Gets Jealous

Jack had never been the jealous type at all. As a matter of fact he despised people who were. There was no way to control the person that you loved, if you really loved them. That's what made the bubbling up of something grumpy at every single smile and second look Mark received at Jack's New York office even more annoying.

Mark either was blissfully unaware or bemused by his natural charm and good looks. He was there to do a consulting job and that was it as far as he was concerned. The dark eyes still lingered on the Irishman like he was the sexiest creature on the planet.

Jack felt insecure and fat. Not just fat, but enormous. Sylvia tried her best not to laugh at her boss' fretting at his ever increasing belly. He was over six months pregnant at this point, and considering he could be a whole lot bigger.

"So saying that I could be even the size of a larger house doesn't help me feel better," he pouted when Sylvia brought him his usual glass of unasked for carrot juice. "How can Mark even stand to look at me? Plus that tall guy from marketing better stop staring at Mark's ass everyone he passes him in the - "

"That's Henry,"Sylvia sighed, finally tired of the whining. "He's over twenty years older than Mark and happily married. Mark has no interested in anyone in this office, which you very well know. And you're not fat, you're pregnant."

The desire to say something incredibly rude bounced around in the Irishman's head, but he buckled under the hazel stare of his personal assistant. She was right. Of course she was always right.

"I'm sorry," Jack groaned, placing his head in his hands as he sat at his desk. "I feel like I'm losing what's left of my mind. I know that Mark loves me. He's been nothing but perfect."

Sylvia gave a soft sigh but still reached out her hand. Jack looked at her confused.

"Oh right," he grunted, pulling out his wallet. "The curse jar is still a thing. I forgot."

Mark's knowledge of multiple languages pretty much had him working in different parts of the huge office from the time he first stepped into the front door until Jack and him left at night. His deep voice was sometimes strained from so much talking in translating, but he took each and every day in stride.

"Just as long as I have you, the baby and warm tea for my throat, I'm the happiest man in New York," he would chuckle when Jack would snuggle up to him at night.

"Mark! Need a moment of your time!"

The dark haired man groaned at the sound of Felix's voice. He had been doing absolutely everything that he could to avoid him today. The Swede was an expert at being able to add more to Mark's workload at the end of the day, and Mark had promised Jack that they would be able to leave early for once to go out on a proper date.

Mark's cooking was amazing, but between Jack's mood swings and his busy schedule they barely had any time for themselves at home after dinner. Most evenings Jack spent watching television with Chica while Mark passed out from the exhausted day in various armchairs in the small condominium or in bed. Jack said that it didn't bother him but Mark knew that annoyed look in those blue eyes way too much to believe him.

"Felix, whatever it is I'm begging you to make it go away until Monday. Jack and I have tickets to an off Broadway play that he's been dying to - "

"I'm not trying to spoil any date of yours," Felix said quickly as he ushered Mark into his office and had him sit down. "I used to date Jack too, remember? The looks he's been giving me and anyone even slightly attractive who gets anywhere near you is frightening. I just was checking on the baby shower."

Mark gave a look of incredible confusion at the other man. Baby shower? Was that needing to be done soon? Felix sighed and shook his head in amazement.

"Isn't Jack getting towards his seventh month?"

"Yes, next week. He has an appointment to see his doctor, but what's that have to do - "

"Mark, you are both lawyers with a huge list of clients. Plus Jack's parents are overseas. You need more than a few days to plan for a proper baby shower."

Felix sat back in awe as to how little neither one of them seemed to be for dealing with this baby at times. Mark looked back sheepishly.

"Just send Sylvia a list of any of your contacts that you would like to have for the baby shower. If she's not in charge of this she'll murder both you and I while we sleep. Besides she's been the baby shower expert for pretty much every pregnancy in this office. The woman knows what she's doing."

The look of relief of Mark's face made Felix laugh.

"Now get out of here and take Jack out on that date. We'll figure out the rest of the day without you. Go on. Get out of here."


	62. Boy is Frisky

Mark was beyond exhausted just two weeks into his stay in New York. A self professed workaholic to be sure but in all honesty, his exhaustion wasn't really from being pulled in so many directions at Lawyers International. It was because of Jack.

The Irishman was never one to shy away from lots of sex, but between the extra time they had together in the now shared office space, and the understanding from Dr. Winters that extreme sexual arousal in the later part of pregnancy was something many experienced, Mark was less of a boyfriend at times and more of a really complex sex toy. To say that Jack was insatiable would be an understatement. Whether it was an early morning quickie in bed or Mark was jumped on right after his morning shower, which of course rendered it useless, Jack was ready and willing almost 24/7 it seemed.

The taller man once upon a time could have dreamed for this type of sex life, but with everything going on at work, plus dealing with Jack's medical appointments and plans for a baby shower with so many people demanding invites, he was almost a zombie walking around at times.

"Angel, baby..." he mumbled against Jack's lips while he was trying to get some dinner made. "I need to feed you and the coffee bean before it gets too late."

The giggle was extraordinary as always, and he already could feel the familiar unzipping of his fly.

"Weren't you supposed...to be napping?" Mark asked, gasping for air between the kisses.

"Sleep is for the weak," Jack chuckled back. "The baby's asleep. Doesn't mean we have to be."

The sultry look in the blue eyes was enough to get Mark going, but dinner was already in the oven and even with multiple times a day when he could, Jack was able to go for hours if he wanted to.

Mark sighed into the next kiss and was just able to glance at the time left on the meatloaf he was making. Twenty minutes wasn't enough to do anything much, but at least maybe a few extra kisses and muscle rubs would get Jack at least relaxing until food was ready.

Mark pushed him gently towards the living room and placed him onto the couch. The gentle belly rubs were causing sweet sighs from the Irishman, but that wasn't going to be enough.

The kisses were getting more heated, and Jack was getting to the point of no return. Since he had entered his seventh month he had abandoned any type of pants with zippers or buttons unless he was going to work. Most of the time, if he was forced to wear pants at all they were jogging pants or sweats, as soft and baggy as possible.

His belly was large and round, and at times he was barely able to move around without something being knocked over here or there.

"Jack, we need to talk, okay?"

The kisses stopped immediately, and Mark's heart twisted at the confused look in the blue eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Mark paused at the question. Nothing was wrong really. Jack was gorgeous in every sense of the word. He was amazing and generous in bed. Mark was just...

"I'm exhausted," Mark admitted in a rush. "I can't keep up with you in bed, angel. I may not make it to Sami's birth if we don't slow down a bit."

The pink lips fell into a soft frown, but he understood. Maybe he was wearing Mark out a little more than he wanted. The last time they made love Mark almost fell asleep while Jack was on top of him. That doesn't do much for your ego, despite any excuse that Mark would be making.

"Look," Mark continued, "You are without a doubt worth pleasuring every day. I just that..."

"You have to  _do_  other things too," Jack finished, looking down at him with a smirk.

"Yeah, pretty much."

They laughed and kissed each other until the timer on the food finally buzzed, and then worked on getting to bed for the night. This time with no sex included.


	63. Boy Eats (Practically) Everything

"Angel, seriously you're going to make yourself sick."

The blue eyes looked at him as if he had asked him to stop breathing, and it didn't help that Mark had made one of his favorite dishes tonight. Jack's round belly no longer was able to fit comfortably underneath his kitchen table when food was served, so mark had to get more creative than usual when feeding the love of his life. TV trays were something that Mark had turned up his nose to once upon a time, but now they surrounded the Irishman like a sturdy collection of guards holding different types of food.

Mark had always been able to show his love through cooking, and even though Jack occasionally would grumble about wanting second and third helpings, the giant grin on his face was all the taller man needed to know how much he was appreciated. Jack was horrible in the kitchen, and the well worn take out menus that were placed lovingly on top of the overused microwave was proof of this. It took a week or two for Mark to be able to get the father of his baby to eat anything that wasn't served at a restaurant or in a to go container, but now so many months later it was as if Jack couldn't wait to eat home cooked food as much as possible.

After a long talk about trying to spend more time together that wasn't involving work or sex, Mark agreed that they should spend breakfast together as much as they could. The delicate smells of the morning was the only thing that worked to make the Irishman get out of bed and waddle his way to the shower. If his pout was particularly cute he could coax his boyfriend in with him, where they would hug, kiss and eventually get clean. The baby was always talked about whenever they could do so, and soon they would be walking hand in hand to and awaiting taxi.

It was with a lot of coaxing that Mark had been able to convince Jack that at over six months pregnant, and now fairly famous, that he shouldn't take the subway to work. It's not like many people would recognize him and ask off putting questions, but Mark was permanently on "protection mode". It's like every sharp edge of the world and unasked pair of hands were gravitating toward their precious coffee bean. Even Jack rolled his eyes at how his baby's father seemed to keep him wrapped up in his arms at just the slightest concern.

"She was just congratulating me," Jack sighed after Mark had given their dry cleaning lady the once over.

"The way she was patting your belly," Mark grumbled back. "Sami prefers rubs. I even tried to - "

"You practically hissed at the lady like she smacked the baby on the head with the palm of her hand," Jack giggled back. "Do I need to give you a time out?"

Jack giggled again at the way Mark crossed his arms and huffed. Granted, he knew that he was being a little ridiculous but Jack didn't have to be so quick to point it out. 

Another consequence of taxi rides the few days that Jack went into the office was the additional stops. Everything sweet was calling to him, no matter what route to work that they would take. Whether it was a few banana muffins from Donna's, or a giant slice of pie from that cute little bakery right down the street, Mark's wallet would be opened and Jack's smile would grow wider as he grabbed at new delicious treats.

"Didn't you just eat?" Sylvia asked every once in a while as she took another order of food.

She was the only one brave enough to point this out. Mark usually would just cough as she received the death glare from his boyfriend.

"It's not for me," Jack replied, tilting his head down towards his belly.

"The baby needs more than sweets," Sylvia said back, with an audible forcefulness in her tone. "I'll only get you another couple of donuts if you get a salad for lunch."

The look of annoyance almost made her laugh, but she was able to just hold it in. The sound of her beloved boss struggling with this ultimatum was fun to watch, and at the end he had two gooey donuts on a small plate at his desk, and the PA had ordered a large garden salad for his lunch.

"How did you get him to do that?" Mark asked as he watched her finish placing the order over the phone.

"When you've known him as long as him you figure out what works," she chuckled back. "It also helps that I'm not in love with him. You're a pushover for those blue eyes, Mark."

Part of him wanted to disagree, but yeah, she was right.


End file.
